Young Adults
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Vampirelover234 Happy Birthday! X D A villain wants to destroy Alucard but first he mocks him by turning Sir Integra into a young child. Slowly Seras, Pip, and Walter also turn into children and Alucard is the only one left who can take care of them. Just a cute little fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Happy Birthday Vampirelover234! X D**

**I really do hope that you have a good birthday. I wrote this cute fic for you, I hope you like it. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sir Integra sat behind her desk, proud and mighty, reminding me of a lioness. Sir Integra looked up at Seras and me, her hands finding the folder on our next mission, she flipped it open and looked over the first page. Reading it over quickly she then spoke.

"Alucard, Seras. There have been attacks in London, threats to the Queen. I want this vampire found and destroyed. Do I make myself clear?" Sir Integra asked, no hesitation or weakness in her voice like how she was ten years ago at the age of twelve. I gave a toothy grin to my Master.

"Yes, my Master." I purred.

"Yes, Sir." Seras said.

"Take the Wild Geese and go." Sir Integra said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, Sir!" Seras repeated and then ran out of the room to gather the Wild Geese. Sir Integra watched after the girl, some sort of foreign feeling flashing before her eyes. I looked at her curiously. Her eyes flickered up to mine.

"Watch after the girl." Sir Integra told me sternly.

"Police Girl can handle herself." I said, grinning at her. So, Sir Integra does feel something for Seras, how odd. The only person she's really close to is Walter. There was a few moments when she showed some kind of feeling towards me, but to nobody else.

"Yes, I know. But keep a close eye on her." Sir Integra said as she pulled out a cigar from her desk drawer. "Which reminds me, how is she doing with her vampiric abilities? Approving any?"

"No," I said while my grin vanished. "Seras has been avoiding her blood packs and is refusing to learn anything more about our kind. The only thing she can do, that any newborn can do, is use her third eye." Sir Integra just smirked at this, finding it all amusing.

"Then I suppose you should start training her. She might be more willingly if you spend more time with her and show her that you're interested in making her stronger and more powerful." Sir Integra said.

"Hmn." Was my only answer.

"Go do your job, vampire." Sir Integra said with another wave of her hand as she spun around in her chair and faced the window. I gave her another grin and materialized to the black Hellsing van where the Wild Geese and Seras waited.

...

Seras and I both walked into Sir Integra's office. I was spotless of blood unlike my fledging who was covered in blood from head to toe.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sir Integra asked, looking at the girl furious. Seras smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Blood rage." I stated when she didn't answer.

"Another one, Miss. Victoria?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes..." Seras said in barely a whisper.

"Go clean up...and drink your damn blood!" Sir Integra shouted.

"Yes, Sir." Seras said, her smile vanished. She bowed her head to Sir Integra and then left.

"And I thought I told you to watch after her." Sir Integra growled at me, I grinned.

"I did and she was quite marvelous." I spoke, remembering when she tore through those ghouls and vampires as if they were just paper. How the blood splattered her and how she gracefully raced about the room almost as if she was dancing. Sir Integra rolled her eyes at me with a sigh.

"Just make sure that she doesn't go through anymore blood rages. Cleaning up after her takes forever. I have already lost three men of my cleaning crew because they have seen these horrible bloody sights that she causes." Sir Integra said. "Now, make sure she drinks her blood or I will step in, Alucard. And you won't like what I do. Do I make myself clear?" I knew she was bluffing, she would never harm my fledging. Seras was just too innocent and good. But I bowed my head to my Master.

"Yes, my Master." I said.

"Good, now leave me." Sir Integra ordered.

* * *

I materialized to the Hellsing manor. Finally I had found him, after years and years of searching, I had finally found Alucard. I have been watching him closely for the last few weeks and he seems to have grown quite attached to some of these humans. What will he ever do if I just start taking them from him? I licked my lips hungrily, as I imagined the elder blonde and the small blonde, they looked quite delicious. Young girls were the best, men didn't have that sweetness to them and girls always had that...fiery sting? Either way, I can't wait to have them. I smiled crazily as I looked down at the elder blonde who slept soundly in her bed. A flick of my wrist and the spell was cast. I cackled silently to myself. I then reached out a hand to the blonde but then I stopped. My mind wandering as I thought things over. What will he ever do if he found out what happened to his Integra? I smirked, this could be entertaining for me. I'm curious on how it will play out. I once more laughed silently to myself as I vanished into the night.

**(I know it's a little weird but it will be explained...later)**

* * *

**The Next Day (Morning)**

I opened my eyes, sunlight shining in through my window. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I then grabbed a handful of my blanket and pulled it up, trying to find sleep again. Wait what am I doing? It's early in the morning, everybody is asleep, I can do what I want. I smiled brightly and jumped out of bed, my white t-shirt a little big on me but I didn't care as I laughed and ran about the room. I looked over at the far wall where my toys should be, but my toy box was gone. I pouted. Where's my toys? I could feel tears forming but then my father's voice came to my head.

_"Integra, you shouldn't cry over spilled milk. Now, why don't you go back to your room and study, you can play later." _Father would tell me sternly. I sighed, daddy must have taken my toys away again. I can't remember what I did this time. What else can I do? I looked about the giant room. I then spotted a bunch of paper lying about on the floor. I giggled, I can color while I wait for Walter to get up. I grabbed three of the sheets of paper and looked over them.

"G-wh-oulzzzz?" (Ghouls) What's that? I got bored with the boring sheet of paper and looked around for some crayons. Now I know I placed them somewhere in here. My head shot in every direction, looking for them. I then thought about my dresser. My bare feet smacked against the cold marble as I ran over to my dresser. I pulled opened the bottom drawer and looked inside. I could see nick nacks on the bottom but cloth covered them. I picked up the cloth and looked down at it. It was a pair of white underwear, I screamed and threw the pair behind me. "EW!" I rubbed my hand over my white t-shirt. "Bleh! Who put their underwear in my dresser?!" The underwear laid forgotten as I looked about the bottom drawer.

I picked up a green box, I turned it over in my hands. Pondering about what could be inside. I opened the box, though it was a little difficult, I think it might be child proof. Inside was small silver objects. I picked one up, I shivered, it was cold. What are these things? Why do I need them? What are they doing in my room? I set the green box aside and kept rummaging through the drawer. I got to the very bottom but didn't find a single crayon. I scoffed, did father take away everything of mine? I stood up and walked back over to my bed, there on the nightstand was a black pen. I smiled happily and grabbed it. Without any hesitations or thought, I jumped to the ground, laid the sheet of paper out in front of me, and started to color. I giggled as I made a pretty, pretty flower. I think Walter and daddy will like it! Maybe it might even get hung up on the wall in his office! I squealed happily to this. I went to the second sheet.

"Hmn." I hummed, trying to think. Now what should I draw? I KNOW! I started with the hair, giving the figure long hair, a bit spikey on the bottom. I then drew the figure a head, though it did seem kind of chubby. Oh well, nobody will notice. I gave the figure a thick neck and then made him a body. I messed on the body, so I just scribbled over my ruined work and gave him a stick body instead. In the head area I gave him a really big happy smile, ear to ear. OH! He needs ears! I quickly put C's on the side of his head. There! Now he can hear! But now he needs to see. I put a giant circle where his eye should be and then scribbled it in with black ink. The other eye was a bit smaller but it was alright. Now to finish the piece, I gave him a few sharp teeth that stuck out of his really big happy smile!

I sat up, grasping my new picture in my hands. It's amazing! It looks just like my silly servant, Alucard. OH! I know! I'll give it to him! Maybe then, when he sees it, he'll be happy because it made his day! I giggled, first I have to write his name on it. I bent over, the pen grasped in my other hand. My tongue stuck out as I focused on writing the letters neatly. A...Um...How do you spell Alucard? Al-u-ca-rd? OH! A...U...K...A...R...D! Alucard! I then put a giant heart under his name and then I spelled out my name. I...T...E...G...R...A! I looked over my name.

"Hmn." I hummed. "It doesn't look right. I, T, E, G, R, A...Hmn...N!" I bent back over and squeezed an N between the I and the T. There Integra! Now he knows who made it for him. He'll love it! I know it! I dropped my drawing and pen, and stared at the floor wide eyed. "Uh-oh." I quickly shot up in a standing position. My leg wrapped around the other as I cupped myself, I jumped around a bit and bit my lower lip. I have to go! Where's Walter?! I wasn't really allowed to leave my room in the morning, and Walter should have been here by now. I muffled my cries and just kept jumping around. I'm going to burst! Father and Walter warned me to use the bathroom before bed but I never listened. No, I can't take it! I have to go! I ran over to the bedroom door and pulled it open. I peeked out into the corridor. The morning light shone in through the windows, lighting up the corridor. It was super quiet. I looked across the hall at Walter's door. "Walter!" I whispered, hoping that he would hear me. "Walter!" But he never came. I looked about the corridor. Maybe if I ran, I could make it without getting caught. Father and Walter will never know. But I was scared to get into trouble again. "Walter!" I whispered for him again, but he still didn't come. I sighed and quickly stepped out of my room, I closed the door behind me so they would think that I never left my room. I then silently ran down the hall to the bathroom.

...

I walked out of the bathroom happily. Man did I have to pee. I felt SO much better. Just then, my stomach rumbled. My hand rested on my stomach. I'm hungry. I hope Walter gets up soon. I ran back to my room and crept inside. Now what should I do? I didn't want to color anymore. I looked about my room but it was so bare, there barely anything here to play with. I sighed and walked over to my bed. I struggled as I climbed up into the monster bed. I giggled, I couldn't help but imagine my bed having teeth...teeth? What if it eats me?! I then couldn't help imagine my bed eating me. I became scared and grabbed my pillow, hoping to use it as a shield incase my bed eats me. The monstrous bed was forgotten as I looked down at what my pillow was hiding. There, on the head of my bed, laid a gun. I see father and the soldiers use these things all the time. What's it doing here? I picked the gun up, it was slightly warm from being under my pillow. I put my finger over the trigger as I observed the weapon. Did father give this to me? When was he going to tell me that it was under there? How long has it been under there? I smiled, oh well, it's mine now. I pretended that a vampire was in front of me, I pointed the gun at the 'vampire'.

"Bang, bang!" I imitated the gun noise. "Ha! You're dead! One for Integra, zero for the big bad _stupid _vampire!" On my new gun I saw that there was the weird little notch thing on the side. I read over what it said. "S-s-saf-ety...l-lo-ck?" Safety lock? What's a safety lock? I turned the notch but the gun didn't do anything. "Hmn." I shrugged my shoulders and went back to killing 'vampires'. "Bang, bang!" My finger accidentally slipped and I pulled the trigger, the gun went off and I flew backwards. I looked at the bullet hole in the door with wide eyes, I then looked at the gun. I shook from the frightful noise and then I screamed. I threw the gun down but then the gun went off again, I covered my head, trying to protect myself. The bullet hit the wall near my dresser. I cried hard. "Walter!" Just then Walter barged into the room, the look of fright present on his face.

"Sir Integra are you alright?!" Walter asked but then he froze as he looked at me. I quickly jumped down from the monstrous bed, ran around the gun, and hugged Walter's legs tightly.

"Walter!" I kept crying. Slowly, Walter rested a hand on the top of my head. I nuzzled his knee as I kept crying.

"Integra?" Walter asked, still surprised by something. Walter then picked me up, I sniffed and looked at the kind butler. Walter sighed and pulled out a handkerchief, he wiped my tears away. "Are you alright, Integra?" Walter asked again. I nodded my head. "...I thought I told you not to play with guns."

* * *

I was pulling on robe when I heard a gunfire, I jumped. What the hell?! I ran towards the door and ran into the corridor. A few seconds later another gunfire, I knew then that it was coming from Sir Integra's room. I quickly ran in.

"Sir Integra are you alright?!" I asked but then froze as I stared down at a small blonde that wore Sir Integra's white t-shirt. The girl had giant blue eyes, long platinum hair, and had on big glasses, she looked to be about five. I recognized the child as Integra. Little Integra jumped down from her bed, avoided the gun, and attacked my legs. Holding onto me desperately, just like what she did when she was little.

"Walter!" The girl cried, crying the same way Integra cried when she was scared. I rested a hand on the top of her head. What happened to her? How is she so...young? I didn't understand any of this. To find more comfort she nuzzled my knee and kept bawling.

"Integra?" I asked, trying to confirm that it was indeed her. Does she remember anything about being the leader to Hellsing. I picked her up and studied the crying girl. She sniffed as she just stared right back at me. I didn't see anything about her knowing who she is. I sighed and pulled out a handkerchief, I wiped her tear stained face clean. "Are you alright, Integra?" I asked again. She nodded her small head, her glasses lightly shaking. I then remembered when she was little and tried to play with guns. "I thought I told you not to play with guns."

"I'm sorry, Walter." Integra said shyly. "I didn't mean too!" I gave her a stern look.

"Now, Integra. It's not nice to lie." I said.

"Sorry." Integra muttered again. I smirked at the young girl and then carried her into the corridor. I'll have to talk to Alucard about this.

* * *

I materialized to the kitchen, Walter stood before me, giving me a warning look.

"What?" I growled, it was too damn early in the morning.

"We have a problem. Perhaps you can fix it." Walter said, he then moved to the side. At the counter sat a small blonde child with big glasses. She was coloring happily as the adults spoke. I then realized that the small child was Integra. I walked up closer to her and observed her. What in the hell happened to her?

"How did she become like this?" I asked, Integra looked up at me and giggled, trying to reach for my black locks and my red hat.

"I don't know. I found her like this." Walter said. "Can you fix it?" I shook my head.

"This power is different from mine. I don't know any specie that can turn adults into children." I said looking at the small child still. Walter sighed.

"Do you think it will wear off?" Walter asked.

"Only if the person who casted this spell upon her wants it to wear off." I stated as I stood up straighter.

"Well then, I should go over some of the Hellsing notes. See if I can find anything." Walter said.

"I don't think you will." I stated.

"It won't hurt to look." Walter said. Walter was about to leave the room when the child screamed.

"Walter! Don't leave!" Integra cried, jumping down from her stool and running over to the butler. Walter kneeled before the child.

"What's wrong, Integra? I'm very busy." Walter said.

"I'm hungry, Walter." Integra whispered. Walter sighed again but then smiled at her.

"What would you like?" Walter asked as he picked up the girl, she giggled.

"Oatmeal!" Integra chanted.

"Very well." Walter said and set the girl back down on the stool. Walter spoke to me as he worked on her oatmeal. "I don't know how we will get anything done. Integra clung to me when she was little, I think she's at that stage right now."

"I'll have Seras babysit her." I said with a smirk.

"Are you sure the two will get along? Integra grew up without a mother, and no other women were in the manor at the time." Walter explained. "Do you think she'll like Seras?" I looked over Integra who was spinning around and around on her stool. She reminded me a bit of Seras.

"Yes, they'll get along fine." I said, Walter sighed again and looked at Integra.

"Alright." Walter said and then gave Integra her oatmeal. Integra smiled brightly at her bowl and then started to eat it fast. "Now, Integra. What have I told you about shoveling?"

"Not to." Integra said with a mouthful of oatmeal. Walter gave her another stern look.

"Do not talk with your mouthful, young lady." Walter scolded her. Integra gulped.

"Yes, Sir." Integra whispered. I heard a grunt noise, I turned around to see the mercenary, Bernadotte, enter the kitchen.

"Morning, Walter...Mr. Alucard." Pip said heading towards the fridge. Bernadotte opened the door, pulled out the orange juice and started to drink it from the carton.

"Hey! How come he's allowed to do that but I'm not?!" Integra asked mad. Walter pulled the carton of juice out Pip's hands.

"No, he's not." Walter said, glaring at Pip. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Since arriving here." Pip said with a goofy smile.

"Nauseating." Walter said. Pip looked over at the small blonde.

"Who's the kid?" Pip asked, leaning against the counter.

"Sir Integra." Walter said, then Integra stood up on her stool and glared at the butler.

"Who you calling Sir?! It's Lady!" Integra corrected. "I am not a male!" Integra shivered at the thought and then went back to eating her oatmeal. Walter just shook his head at the child and turned back to Pip.

"I don't suppose you want to watch her?" Walter asked. Pip shook his head along with his hands.

"Oh, no." Pip said.

"Alucard! Alucard!" Integra screamed, I looked at her with a growl, annoyed by her. She smiled brightly up at me. "Alucard! I made you a picture! You wanna see?!" Before I could even answer the girl ran out of the room.

"Was this what she was like when she was little?" Pip asked.

"Yes." Walter said with annoyance present in his tone.

"WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE!" Pip screamed. "That's Integra?! What happened to her?!"

"Wow, you're fast." I grinned. "Such a bright mercenary." I grumbled.

"We don't know how she ended up like this." Walter said shrugging his shoulders. "I found her playing with a gun this morning. Which reminds me, I have to take the gun away from her." Walter as about to walk out of the kitchen when Integra ran back into the kitchen. Integra held up a picture to me. On is was a fat, stick figure with a really wide, but squiggly smile with sharp teeth, with long black spikey hair.

"Do you like it?!" Integra asked.

"Integra!" Walter shouted at her, he took the piece of paper from her and looked over it. "These are important documents!" Integra winced and folded her hands behind her back.

"Sorry." Integra muttered. Walter sighed, putting his head in his hand. He handed me the silly drawing. Integra looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

"You made me fat in the drawing." I teased her, she giggled.

"No I didn't, you just look like that." Integra said.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked with a grin. Integra covered her face, hiding her smile and laugh.

"Maybe." Integra played.

"Hey, how come she remembers Alucard and me?" Pip asked Walter.

"Hmn. I'm not sure." Walter said. "Perhaps she does remember everything but she just has a mind of a child." Walter thought. The girl then became sad, her smile vanished.

"D-daddy..." Integra whispered. "Daddy's dead..." Integra's lip started to tremble, she fell onto her bum and started to cry. Pip jumped when seeing the crying child, Walter walked over to her.

"It's okay, Integra." Walter said as he picked up the crying girl and held her close. He rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"No it's not! He's dead!" Integra cried.

"Stop babying her and lets find away to turn her back." I growled, annoyed by her crying. Walter glared at me.

"Integra has only stuck by me through the years. I don't see how Seras babysitting her will work." Walter said. I gritted my teeth annoyed and then summoned my Childe. Seras stood before me, she was still asleep but as she started to topple forward she awoken and quickly caught her balance.

"MASTER!" Seras screamed scared. "What are you doing?!" Seras panicked over the sunlight that was shining in through the kitchen window.

"Police Girl!" I screamed at her, she quickly paid attention so not to infuriate me further. I quickly grabbed Integra and pushed her into Seras' arms. Seras squeaked and looked down at the crying blonde.

"Master?!" Seras asked looking at the sniffling blonde to me. "What are you doing?"

"It's Sir Integra, Miss. Victoria." Walter stated, Seras panicked and almost dropped Sir Integra.

"WHAT?!" Seras screamed, Integra quickly latched her arms around Seras' neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Silly vampire!" Integra giggled at Seras.

"B-but!" Seras said but Walter cut her off.

"There's no time to explain. Can you please watch her as we look for something to turn her back?" Walter asked.

"BUT!" Seras said again.

"Seras..." I growled at her.

"Sir! I have never taken care of a child in my life! I don't know what to do!" Seras screamed. Walter chuckled at her.

"It's quite easy, Victoria. Integra was a simple child, she practically yelled out what she wanted or needed, so you should have no problem." Walter said.

"But..." Seras said but was once again cut off.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Seras." Walter said as the three left the kitchen. WHAT?! I looked back down at the little Integra. She was quite adorable but I didn't know what to do with her. Integra giggled as she stared up at me.

"You're silly!" Integra stated as she pulled on my blonde locks.

"Ow!" I shouted. Integra started kicking and climbing up me, she swung her legs over my shoulder and climbed onto my back. "Ow!" I said again, she wrapped her small arms around my neck and giggled more. Integra then looked around.

"Where's my silly servant?" Integra asked.

"Who?" I asked, shifting my head a bit so I could look at her.

"Where's my silly servant?!" Integra asked again, this time shouting in my ear. Oh, bloody hell, it's going to be a long day, and it's morning, I should be in bed asleep. "Where's Alucard?!"

"Alucard is busy." I said.

"Alucard is never busy! I want him to play with me!" Integra yelled. Spoiled brat.

**Now, now Police Girl. Be nice. **Alucard said in my head.

**But she started it! **I growled. Alucard chuckled in my head. I scoffed.

"I'll play with you." I grumbled.

"Really?!" Integra asked. I gave the child a smile.

"Yes." I said with a nod of my head.

"Yay!" Integra shouted.

...

**Midnight**

Integra was quite energetic. I practically chased her everywhere today. I'll admit I had some fun today but she would not sit still a minute. After playing Vampire and Hunter with her (Where she was the hunter and she chased me with a wooden spoon) it was lunch time. It took twenty minutes just to get her to tell me what she wanted. I then got her to color for a good ten minutes before got bored with that and went back to chasing me with a wooden spoon. After that I read her Sleeping Beauty three times. Dinner came, she Mac and cheese with a sandwich. Now we sat here in the living room watching some kind of movie. I don't know, I was too tired to pay attention to the movie. Integra was fast asleep in my lap and I was slowly drifting off to sleep. After fighting ghouls and then getting fours hours of sleep, I was dead tired. And my bloodlust was not helping any. Slowly, sleep took over and I fell into a deep slumber.

"Seras..." Someone called out to me, someone shaking my arm. "Seras..." I groaned, I just fell asleep, who's calling me? "Police Girl!" I jumped off of the couch, holding Integra close to me so she wouldn't fall. Integra didn't even wake up, she was also dead tired. I yawned and looked up at master, Walter, and Pip.

"Bastards." I whispered.

"Sorry, Miss. Victoria. It took longer then I thought." Walter said.

"Did you find anything?" I asked with another yawn.

"...no." Walter said, I grew angry. I cannot deal another day with this child. She was freakin' adorable and I loved her but she wears me out and I needed my sleep in the morning.

"Hey, Integra. Your silly servant is here." I said to her. Alucard seemed to have grown angry with this. Integra shifted and slowly awoken.

"Alucard?" Integra whispered tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. I smiled and handed her over to Alucard, smirking up at him. Alucard glared down at me. "Alucard!" Integra shouted, fully awake now as she hugged Alucard tightly. I laughed at the small girl hugging the mighty vampire.

"You are so cruel." Pip said laughing with me.

"Goodnight, Master." I purred and walked off to go to bed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you are enjoying this, Vampirelover234.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I appeared in the foyer of the Hellsing Manor. I'm glad that I didn't take Integra because seeing them struggle with her is quite funny. Who shall I play with next? I thought about that other delicious looking blonde. She will be really good, she held a dark power to her. I can taste her now. I materialized to the young vampiress' room. Her scent hit me, I purred. If she's his fledging than she must mean something to him. So, when it comes time, this is the one that will hurt him the most. I grinned wickedly as I stared down at the sleeping blonde. I waved my hand once and it was done. I closed the lid to the girl's coffin, knowing her fears. I then disappeared after cackling to myself.

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I yawned. I could feel that it was still day, perhaps four or five o'clock. I licked my lips hungrily as my fangs elongated. I'm hungry. I sat up but hit my head on something hard.

"Ow!" I shouted as I rubbed my head. "What?!" I stared around wide eyed. Everything is dark. I threw out my hands but they met a wooden wall. I started to panic, I was in some sort of small, dark place. Oh God! Tears started to form. "M-master." I whined scared. "MASTER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "MASTER!" Tears streamed down my face. I wanted out! "MASTER!"

* * *

I stood in the kitchen with Walter, Bernadotte, and Integra. Walter was making dinner for Integra as Pip and I looked through Hellsing notes. Walter thought that we could look after Integra as we go through the notes so Seras could get some sleep. But Integra was being a pain in the ass. I growled at the child who kept drumming her fingers on the table and sighed every two seconds.

"Integra!" I growled, her eyes wide as she stared up at me. "Will you stop..." I was cut off by a scream.

"MASTER!" Cried a child, more specifically, my Childe. Walter and Pip looked up with wide eyes.

"Was that...Victoria?" Walter asked.

"I'm not sure." I spoke, listening carefully.

"MASTER!" Came the cry of help again. The three of us took off running.

"Hey!" Integra shouted at us for leaving her alone in the kitchen. We ran down the steps to the basement.

"MASTER!" The child cried. I barged into my fledging's room. She was nowhere in sight but I could hear her cries, a frightened child was somewhere in this room.

"Master..." I heard my Seras cry out to me. I crept over to her coffin bed where the crying was coming from. I used my shadows to slip through the crease in her coffin, the lid lifted easily. Inside was a small crying girl wearing a rather large white night gown. Blood tears stained her round pale face. Big blue eyes stared up at me as I looked down at her. Seras sniffed, calming down when seeing me. "Master..." Seras whimpered as she held out her arms, wanting me to pick her up. I heard giggling behind me, Integra ran passed us and jumped up onto Seras' bed. Integra wrapped her arms around Seras' neck and started laughing, Seras just looked up at me sadly.

"My Draculina..." I spoke softly to the child. "do you remember seeing anything? Do you remember when this happened to you?" Seras shook her head and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, also wiping her tears away.

"No..." Seras whispered shyly. She once more held out her arms to me, wanting me to pick her up. Walter sighed and picked Seras up. Integra scoffed, jealous of Seras.

"I don't know what you're going to wear. All of Integra's clothes will be big on you." Walter stated. My shadows encased over my small fledging, she was then wearing a blue t-shirt with matching blue shorts.

"Master, I'm hungry." Seras whined. I grinned, maybe having her as a child won't be so bad. I took Seras from Walter and held her as I exited the room.

"I'm hungry too!" Integra chanted as she pretended to be an airplane and 'flew' down the corridor.

"I'll go finish making your dinner, Lady Integra." Walter said. "Alucard, while I attend to Integra, do you mind taking care of Seras?" Walter asked as he picked up Integra so she stopped running about.

"I will be happy to take care of my fledging." I purred as I looked down at her.

"What about me? What do you want me to do?" Pip asked as he followed us out of the basement.

"You can go back to reading over the notes." Walter said.

"Shit." Pip whispered, he hated to go through all the damn Hellsing notes. We walked back into the kitchen and set the two little ones on a stool. Integra was all hyper while Seras was still shaken from waking up in a small dark place. I petted her hair to soothe her, she gave a small purr. Walter set a plate of chicken nuggets in front of Integra. I saw Seras looking at it hungrily. I petted her hair more as I summoned a blood pack. I set the blood pack down in front of Seras. She looked down at it with disgust. Integra looked at the blood pack while shoving a whole chicken nugget into her mouth. She then looked at Seras and laughed.

"Ha-ha!" Integra teased Seras. Seras' eyes glowed a dark crimson as she glared at Integra. Seras then bared her fangs at Integra and hissed.

"Integra!" Walter screamed at Integra. "That was rude. Apologize to Seras now!"

"Yes, Sir." Integra said, she looked at Seras, looking non-apologetic. "Sorry." She sarcastically said while sticking out her tongue at Seras. Walter rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Drink, my Childe, drink." I encouraged her. Seras looked back down at it with blue eyes. She gulped and shook her head.

"Seras." I growled.

"I don't want it, Master!" Seras whined.

"Drink!" I growled, pushing the blood pack closer to her. She shook her head violently. I gritted my teeth at her. "Police Girl, I thought I taught you better not to say no to me or your elders." I grabbed the small girl and held her close as I lifted the blood pack to her lips. Seras squirmed in my grasp.

"NO!" Seras shouted. She pulled out of my grasp and fell to the floor. Seras looked up at me wide eyed.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Seras." I warned.

"NO!" Seras shouted, baring her small fangs at me. I grew angry and slapped her across the face. I became wide eyed when Seras fell to the floor crying.

"Alucard!" Walter yelled as he ran over to the crying girl. He picked her up and looked at her red cheek. Walter glared at me. "You should never strike a child."

"She disobeyed orders!" I growled.

"She's five." Walter said.

"She's nineteen but has a mind of a five year old!" I corrected.

"Either way, she doesn't know better. If you want her to do something, you speak softly to her, be nice, and reason with her." Walter explained. "Seras?" Seras wiped at her face as she kept crying. "Seras?" She sniffed and looked up at him. "Why did you disobey your Master?"

"I don't want the blood!" Seras yelled.

"But your Master wants you to have the blood so you can become strong." Walter spoke softly to her. Seras' eyes shifted as she thought about it, she wrung her small hands.

"But...I don't want it." Seras repeated.

"I know, Seras. But it's not right to disobey your Master." Walter repeated. "Why don't you apologize to Alucard?"

"But he hit me." Seras said looking at him as she pointed a finger at me.

"Your Master feels bad for hitting you." Walter said and gave me a warning look. "He's sorry for doing it." Seras sighed.

"Do I still have to drink the blood?" Seras asked. Walter nodded his head.

"Unless you want to go to bed early and hungry." Walter said, Seras though about it. "Then Integra won't have anybody to play with." Seras sighed again and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Master." Seras whispered, I grinned at my Childe and took her from the butler.

"I forgive you, child. I...shouldn't have slapped you...I'm sorry." I spoke softly to her. Seras smiled up at me and then gave me a tight hug. I petted her hair. "Now, will you please go drink your blood?" I felt Seras froze.

"Yes, Sir." Seras said with a gulp. I set her down on the stool. She picked up the blood pack and sunk her fangs into it. I purred happily. My Draculina is finally drinking her blood!

"Yuck!" Integra said sticking out her tongue as she watched Seras with disgust.

"See Alucard? Easy." Walter said. Seras finished the pack in seconds and smiled up at me as she licked her lips clean of the blood.

"More, please." Seras purred. I chuckled and happily gave her another blood pack.

...

After dinner the two girls ran out into the foyer to play. They giggled and ran about as we working on turning them back.

"What about that one power..." Pip asked as he read over a piece of paper.

"Which one?" Walter and I asked annoyed.

"Alucard can change into a different forms. He can turn into a fifteen year old girl. Why cant' he do the same for Integra and Seras?" Pip asked. Walter and I looked at each other.

"Would it work?" Walter asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never tried it on another before." I said thinking it over.

"Is it...worth a shot?" Pip asked.

"We could try it." I said still pondering over the idea. "Seras!" I called out to my servant.

"Why Seras?" Pip asked, fearing for Seras.

"We have to see if it works. I do not wish to test it on my fledging but I can't bring harm to my human Master." I explained. Seras poked her head through the door, looking up at me.

"Y-yes, Master?" Seras whispered.

"Come." I ordered as I rose from my seat and took a few steps toward her. Seras was hesitant as she walked over to me. Afraid that she was in some sort of trouble. Seras stood before me cowering and wringing her hands again. "You're not in trouble, Childe." I reassured her. I kneeled down and took one of her hands. She watched me closely and curiously. My shadows encased over her small form as I imagined the nineteen year old Seras Victoria. Seras closed her eyes tightly, clenching my hands, and then she started screaming in pain. Bending over and holding her head. I quickly pulled my shadows back with wide eyes but she kept screaming.

"Alucard! Stop!" Pip and Walter screamed at me. I stood up, watching my fledging as she fell to her knees and kept screaming.

"I'm not doing it." I said, worried about my fledging. Will she be okay?! How can I stop this pain of hers?

"Master! Please stop!" Seras begged, thinking that I was the one causing all her pain. Blood tears crept from her eyes.

"I'm not doing it, my Childe!" I spoke as I kneeled before her again and pulled her into my lap, cradling my fledging. I petted her hair, trying to calm her.

"What's happening?" Pip asked.

"We can't turn her back with my power. The spell prevents it. Harming her if we even try." I explained. "Whoever casted this spell upon them will have to release them from it." I put my hand to her head and Seras fell asleep in my arms, her screaming stopped. "I'm sorry, Seras." I whispered to her as I pulled her closer to my form and nuzzled her neck.

"Now what?" Pip asked.

"We have to find whoever is doing this to them." I said.

"But we don't even know what's doing this to them!" Pip shouted, throwing his arms out.

"We'll figure it out, whoever did this to them will suffer." I growled as I clutched Seras close to me. I stroked her cheek and then materialized to my chambers. I set Seras down in my coffin, she can rest there while I work to get her back to normal. I kneeled again before my small fledging. I brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. I never realized before just how much I loved my fledging. What will happen once she's back to normal? Does she love me?

**Alucard. **Walter called for me. **We should head to the library, look up different creatures that hold this kind of power. **I sighed.

**I'll be there. **I growled. I gave my fledging a quick kiss on the forehead and then dematerialized.

* * *

Walter tucked me into bed with a smile.

"I'll be in the library if you need anything, Integra." Walter said. "Try to go to sleep though, alright?"

"Alright." I groaned and laid down.

"You promise?" Walter asked giving me a playful look, not sure if I was telling the truth or not.

"Promise." I giggled.

"Alright then, goodnight." Walter said kissing me on the top of my head. I smiled at the elder butler, turned over, and closed my eyes. I listened as Walter walked across the room, turned off the light, and exited, closing the door behind him. I cracked open my eyes and looked over at the door where he left from, I smiled. I wasn't tired at all and I didn't get to play with Seras. Alucard took her away from me before we could finish our game. I kicked back the covers and jumped out of bed, I ran over to the door and opened it silently and slowly. The corridor lit up my room a bit as I poked my head outside. I looked around the corridor. Walter was at the very end walking down the corridor, heading towards the library. I grinned, and waited for him to completely leave my sight. Once he stepped around the corner, I stepped out of my room, closing my door, and then I ran down the opposite end of the corridor. I ran down the steps two at a time, my hand brushing along the railing incase if I fell than I could grab it and balance myself. I jumped off the last step and ran towards the basement entrance. I looked down at the dark steps. I gulped.

"Seras." I whispered. No answer. "Oh come on, Seras." I grunted, not wanting to go down there. "Seras." I whispered again. I sighed, I put my hand to the wall and slowly crept down the stairs, letting the darkness swallow me. What if there's something here? What if something just takes me? Eats me? Kills me? Torture me? I bit my bottom lip and tried to hold back my fright. I made it to the last step and started walking towards Seras' room. I stood on my tip toes as I reached for the door knob and pulled it open. I peeked inside but found this room empty. "Seras?" I closed her door. Where would she be? If she's with Alucard and Walter that's not fair! How come she can stay up when I have to go to bed?! I growled annoyed and then started to walk towards my silly servant's chambers. I opened his door and peeked inside. "Seras?" After a few seconds there was a moan. I smiled and ran inside the slightly dark chambers. I ran over to Alucard's coffin and found Seras within. "Seras!"

"Integra?" Seras muttered sleepily. Seras looked up at me, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Play with me, vampire!" I commanded.

"I'm tired, Integra." Seras stated as she turned over onto her side and tried to fall back asleep. I pulled on her blue t-shirt.

"Oh come on! I'm not tired! Please play with me! One little game and then I promise we will go back to bed!" I whined. Seras grunted and smiled up at me.

"Okay." Seras said, she then climbed out of the coffin. "What do you want to play?"

"Um..." I thought about it, I then smirked at Seras and slapped her on the arm. "You're it!" I shouted as I ran away from her.

"Hey! Why do I have to be it?!" Seras asked as she chased after me. I quickly opened the door and ran out into the creepy corridor of the basement. Not noticing how scary it was because I was having fun. It was easy to escape from Seras since she was so little. I ran up the steps and stood in the middle of the foyer, waiting for Seras. Seras ran out of the basement and looked for me.

"Can't catch me!" I teased her and then ran from her as she chased me. Before I could run up the steps, Seras tapped me on the back. As I turned around I saw Seras run off towards the kitchen. I giggled. "Get back here!" I chased after her. I barged into the kitchen, but found it empty. I looked around. "Hmn? Hey! NO FAIR! You can't use your powers!" I screamed, Seras then phased through a wall.

"Bugger." Seras growled and ran from me. I smiled, I got her now. Seras went through the back of the kitchen to the laundry room, this passage was mainly used for the maids and butlers. Seras rounded the corner and we arrived back in the foyer near the stairs. Seras quickly climbed up the steps, fell once but quickly got back on her feet and ran. I grew angry, I no longer wanted to be it! I tried to pick up the pace, I reached my arm out as far as it would go and then I pushed Seras. Seras toppled over and rolled across the floor. I winced in sympathy, that had to hurt. Seras sat up, above her eye was a deep cut. "Ow! Integra that hurt!"

"Shhhh! I'm sorry!" I said, trying to quiet her before one of the adults heard her.

"I don't want to play anymore, Integra." Seras grumbled as she grabbed her head and stood up.

"Seras." I whined. "Come on. I'm sorry."

"Integra, Seras! What are you two doing out of bed?" Walter asked as the three males walked down the corridor towards us. I scoffed. Man, I just wanted to play. Damn vampire, ruining my fun. I smirked up at Walter.

"Technically I'm twenty-two, so I can stay up as long as I want." I said folding my arms.

"Integra..." Seras whined, scared of getting in trouble with the adults.

"What happened to your eye?" Walter asked as he kneeled before Seras and brushed her hair to the side so he could see her wound.

"Integra pushed me." Seras said pointing a finger at me.

"Tattle tale." I growled as I stuck my tongue out at her. "We were just playing. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Uh...Integra." Walter said shaking his head at me. Walter picked me up and started walking me back to my room as Alucard picked Seras up and led her off in another direction.

* * *

The two are such troublemakers, we can't even leave them alone for two minutes without them causing trouble or without either one of them not getting hurt. I looked at Seras wound that wept blood, I sighed at her.

"What am I to do with you, Seras?" I asked, she didn't answer as she just stared up at me. Seras shrugged her shoulders, I chuckled at her. I licked the wound that lied just above her eyebrow. The blood stopped weeping and soon the wound became nothing more, not even a scar was there. I walked into her room and set the girl down on the coffin bed. Seras was silent as I pulled the covers over her and started to tuck her in. She watched my every move carefully and silently. I reached for her remote but before I could press the button her hand gripped mine and she stopped me.

"Don't!" Seras said scared. I looked down at her, fear was present in her eyes.

"Seras, you have to go to bed now." I told her.

"Yes, I will...but please leave the lid up...please?" Seras begged.

"There's nothing here to fear, Seras." I said.

"Please, Master?" Seras begged.

"Will you drink your blood tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes!" Seras said. I grinned.

"Then I'll leave the lid open." I said, Seras calmed herself when I set the remote down beside (incase if she changed her mind).

"Thank you, Alucard." Seras purred as she turned over on her side with a smile.

"Good night, my Childe." I purred back to her and left her alone to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stared at the one eyed human as he stumbled into his dark room. In one hand he held a book, in the other he held a file filled with papers. The human yawned tired, he had dark bags under his eyes, he looked like he could just fall over right now. The human stumbled over to his bed, kicking off his boots in the process, he managed to shrug off his jacket, he then fell onto his bed. The papers in the file flying everywhere, the book lying in his hand lazily as the human fell into a deep slumber. I smirked, maybe he won't be a bad one. I sniffed the air, catching his scent. My mind was changed about him right away, he will not make a good one like the two girls. I sighed, oh well. Perhaps it was time to have my fun with Alucard. I materialized back to Integra's room. The small brat was fast asleep. I quickly grabbed for her. Integra woke immediately and started squirming, I covered her mouth before she could scream. Now for the other. I materialized to Seras' room. The small tart had her lid open as she slept soundly. Integra's cries and screams were muffled, she couldn't warn her little friend. I reached down to grab her but then her eyes flickered open. Seras looked up at me and screamed.

* * *

My demon was trying to tell me, my instincts demanding me to wake up. I could sense trouble, I could feel that something was wrong. I cracked open my eyes and looked up to see a deathly pale man. He had black greasy hair that hung down in his face, his eyes were clouded but I could tell that he could still see. His fingers were long and bony, long black nails stuck out. Integra was grasped in one of his arms. I screamed on the top of my lungs. The man growled and grabbed me but just then Alucard appeared. Alucard saw the man, as if recognizing him Alucard growled lowly and waited for an attack from the stranger.

"You!" Alucard growled. The stranger cackled and stared at Alucard crazily.

"Yes, me." The stranger said.

"I should have known you would have come back for revenge." Alucard growled.

* * *

I glared at Lord Gonosz. The creature that stood before me was a son of the devil himself, he stayed on Earth to damn souls and create chaos. In the 1700s, I stopped him for he had started to create demons with abnormal powers, demons that were horrifying creatures and would have destroyed the world. I killed all of them, he always said that would revenge his kind but I haven't heard from him since then. Now here he was with my human Master and my servant. This explained their state, demons enjoy children's souls. Children are innocent and pure, but he wanted Seras and Integra to get to me, he wanted them because of their souls, they were powerful. He was here to absorb their souls, damn them for eternity. Seras and Integra did not deserve this. They did not deserve to be tortured in hell for all of eternity.

"I will destroy you." I growled.

"You are in no position to make threats, vampire. I do still have your two little ones." Gonosz said as he lifted Integra and Seras up a little to prove his point. I heard Walter and Pip enter the basement, they must have heard Seras scream.

"Alucard, is Seras and Integra okay?!" Walter asked stepping into the room, but he stopped and became wide eyed when staring at the demon before us.

"No, they're not." I growled furious.

"Now, Alucard. Which one shall I have first?" Gonosz asked, smirking at me. He shoved his nails into Integra, her cry of pain was muffled, I growled at the demon. The demon kept smirking, he then shoved his nails into Seras, her cry of pain was also muffled, I stepped forward beyond angry.

"Stop!" I growled, furious that he was hurting them.

"Oh, we have a winner." Gonosz muttered to himself crazily, cackling lightly like a madman. The next moment happened so fast. The demon threw down Integra, forced Seras' head up and opened her mouth. Then a long string of a bright blue light swirled out of her mouth and into the demon's mouth. Integra sat there crying on the floor as she looked at the floor wide eyed. I roared furious with Gonosz that he dared mess with MY CHILDE. I ran towards him. The long string of light came to an end, he then threw Seras' body at me. I quickly caught her, stumbling backwards, when I looked back up Gonosz was gone. I fisted Seras' hair unintentionally, I then looked down at her to see if I harmed her. My eyes became wide when I saw that Seras wasn't moving or breathing. Her eyes were glazed over, a white cloud like the demon. Her body was paler then usual and she laid limp in my arms.

"Seras?" I whispered to the girl, but she did not stir. I stroked her cold cheek. "Seras?"

"I-is Miss. Victoria okay?" Walter asked as he helped Integra to her feet. I shook Seras a little, hoping that would awake her but that didn't work. I didn't feel her, I couldn't hear her in my mind, our bond was dead, broken, her mind was empty. Her heart did not beat under my hand.

"What...what was that?" Pip asked, still looking at the spot where the demon was a minute or so ago.

"That was Lord Gonosz." I said.

"Really?!" Walter asked, looking over at me shocked.

"Yes." I said still looking at Seras.

"What did he do to Seras? What was that light?" Pip asked.

"H-he took her soul...That light...it was her soul." I said.

"What?!" Pip asked, wide eyed.

"Seras is damned." I said with a gulp. "Her soul has been sent to hell." I hugged the small form close to me, petting her blonde locks.

"Alucard, what are we going to do?" Walter asked as he held Integra who had her arms wrapped around Walter's neck as she cried.

"I'm not sure. I have never heard of saving a...damned soul...nor have I heard of bringing a soul back to the human form." I said. "I'm not sure if it's even possible." I carried Seras over to her coffin bed, I sat down and held her in my arms.

"Alucard, we need to try. We need to get Seras back." Walter said sternly.

"We don't even know where Gonosz is!" Pip shouted. "How can we find her?! How can we help her if he's running about?!"

"He'll come back." I said.

"How do you know?" Pip asked. I looked over at Sir Integra.

"He'll come back for Integra, he'll come back to mess with more things." I said. "One of you two might be next." Pip gulped.

* * *

Where...where was I? I felt so cold. I shivered, cowering a bit. I opened my eyes to see darkness. Wh-what is this place? I looked down to see that I was completely naked but I was back to normal, my nineteen year old self. I hugged myself and looked around. Where did Alucard go? Where did that demon go? Where am I?

"My, my, my. Aren't you lovely?" Someone purred. I turned around to see that demon Alucard was speaking to, the one that captured Integra and me. I shivered with a frightful scream. I fell to my bum and looked up at him. The demon stared down at me with a crazy grin. "You were quite delicious. Too bad I can't find more like you. I would have enjoyed taking my time, enjoying it, but your stupid Master got in the way." The demon growled with a scowl.

"Wh-where are we?" I asked. The demon's smirk returned as he stared down at me.

"Why?" Don't you know?" The demon purred, he then started circling me. His long bony fingers coming out and scraping against my scalp, playing with my blonde locks.

"Please...just tell me...where are we?" I asked again, watching him to make sure he didn't do anything. The demon than started cackling. That crazy laugh, it was so different from Alucard's. Alucard's laugh would have been pleasant right now, it would have brought a warmth to my heart even if it scared all the humans shitless. But this demon's, it was more like throwing an ice cold bucket of water over me, it scared me.

"You are damned, _my dear._" The demon mocked Alucard.

"D-d-damned?!" I whispered. No, no! I can't be damned! All I have ever done was help people, I tried to do good even as a vampire. But then I thought about it. Would I have been damned still when I was a vampire?

"Yes." The demon hissed, he then walked over to the edge, looking down where a bright orange/red light glowed. He smiled down at it warmly. "Welcome to Hell, sweetheart." Hell?! He must be joking! He can't...I can't be in hell! The demon chuckled and looked back over at me. "Can you hear it? Those pleasant screams? Those screams of pain and hurt? Those wonderful screams that wish you to put them out of their misery?! Those screams that wish for this endless torture to stop?! *Cackles* They are wonderful. I enjoy every second of this." Screams? Without my vampiric hearing it was hard for me to pay attention to anything. But now I can hear them, I can hear those poor souls screaming out in pain and suffering. Like a dying animal, screeching, squirming, pleading to end their life.

But they don't have a life, no. We're all dead. All damned. This torture and suffering was for eternity. No one can stop this and no one will ever stop this. I covered my ears, not wanting to hear those horrible screams. Tears slid down my cheeks. I want this to end. This has to be some horrible nightmare. This can't be real. Alucard would have saved me. He would have stopped the demon before sending me to this horrid place. Master wouldn't have let me go off to hell where I would suffer. He wouldn't...would he? There was a sharp pain when someone kicked me in the back. I fell over, hitting the floor hard. My breasts smashed to the ground and scratched up from the graveled floor. The demon kept chuckling lightly to himself as he grinded the heel of his boot into my spine. I refused to scream in pain, to show him my suffering. I refuse to bring him entertainment. The souls screams of pain flooded back to me. I was able to look over the edge and see the very fiery pits of hell for myself.

"You ready to join them, my dear?" The demon purred. I was then kicked over the edge. Gravity pulling me down, I stared at the fiery pits wide eyed, a scream coming from me. The ground came rushing up to meet me, I landed hard, all the air in my body knocked out of me. I grunted in pain, curling up into a fetal position. I grabbed my sides, waiting for the pain to pass. I could hear fires burning and crackling, I smell the smoke, but most of all I could smell death and decay. It was a sickening smell, I'm pretty sure if I was human...hell even a vampire, I would have thrown up. I struggled a bit and was able to sit up on my knees. I heard moaning and groaning off to my right and left. My head shot in every direction but I couldn't see anything even though the place was light up by the fires.

Then a pain shot through me, it was horrible, a burning sensation. I felt warm on my foot, I looked down to see a long, silver rod sticking out of my foot, blood welling up and pouring out. I screamed in pain, but then another pain shot through me. I looked down to see that another long, silver rod had shot through the back of my shoulder and now stuck out the front. I could smell my blood as it poured out of the fresh wounds. What the hell is happening?! Another silver rod shot through my stomach, piercing my organs. I coughed up blood and grunted in pain. A silver rod shot through my left shoulder, slicing through me like butter. The rod ended where the rod was in my foot. More came, another sliced through my knee, I would have fallen over but the rods were keeping me in place. Another sliced through my chest and exited out my back. I was soaked in blood, head to toe. Rods poking out of me in every angle. Horrible pain coming from where the rods had pierced me. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tightly. I bit down hard on my tongue, refusing to cry out pain and bring the demons pleasure from my cries. Soon, my teeth were slicing through my own tongue as I still refused to scream. Tears escaped and slid down my blood stained face.

* * *

I sat on my throne as I held Seras' small body. I didn't know what to do or how to get her soul back. Will she be okay if we do get her soul back? Or would she be damaged from the things she seen in Hell, from the things that were done to her? I winced, trying not to think about what could be happening to my little Police Girl right now. Seras didn't deserve this. I stroke Seras' hair. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, still clouded over and blank, lifeless. I sighed. Someone entered my domain, I heard footsteps as they walked up closer to me.

"Alucard?" Walter called out to me. I looked up at him, he was holding a bucket filled with blood packs. He looked at Seras sadly and then up at me. "I brought you...and Miss. Victoria some blood."

"She cannot eat, Walter." I growled as I stared back down at Seras. "She's an empty vessel. She's dead. The dead do not eat."

"Yes...right..." Walter muttered to himself.

"Where's Integra?" I asked.

"She's up in bed. Pip is watching over her." Walter stated.

"Good. He will come back, sooner or later." I growled as I fisted Seras' hair in anger.

"Alucard, what are you going to do? You already said that you weren't sure if you can get her soul back. What if we can't get her soul back?" Walter asked worried.

"I may be a vampire, but I can also absorb souls." I stated.

"Can you do that...with a demon?" Walter asked.

"A soul sticks with a demon for good amount of time. Depends how much of their power they use." I said.

"Power?" Walter asked.

"The soul gives the demon their powers, it's like a battery. The more they use the power, the more the soul drains of power, and soon it will vanish and the demon will come back for more." I said.

"What if he drains Seras soul? What if he comes back after Seras is already completely gone?" Walter asked.

"Then I will kill him slowly, make sure he suffers for what he did to my Childe." I growled, my fangs elongated. "When it comes time, if he still has Seras' soul. I will take it from him. For a short while she will be my familiar until I can find out a way to give her soul back to her."

"Lets hope that it all works out like planned." Walter said while setting the ice bucket down near me.

* * *

I was tied face down on a bed of spikes as someone lashed me. The stinging on my back wasn't as bad as when the spikes pierced me every time I got a lash. My first punishment for being damned had lasted forever. I couldn't tell how long I was there with those rods sticking out of me and pierced me over and over and over again. That had finally ended by now I was here, a demon lashing me over and over again. I still refused to scream out in pain. This just pissed off the demons more. But I wasn't going to show them my weakness, I will never show them my weakness.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Gonosz means evil in Latin. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I stood over the edge as I stared down at where Seras was being tortured. I glared down at her, the entire time she has been here, she hasn't screamed once. I was tired of waiting for her, she had too strong of a soul. The demons have tried just about everything, impaling her, lashing her, breaking her, emboweling her, burning her, staking her, letting her bleed out until she was weak. What will it take to get one scream from her?! One pleasant, horrifying, sick scream? I growled in anger and jumped down, landing in front of the bleeding girl. Seras looked up at me in a haze, she swayed back and forth a bit, blood drizzling out of the corner of her mouth.

"You stupid bitch." I growled as I fisted her hair and pulled her up. Seras grunted but gritted her teeth and waited for more pain to come. "You fucking bitch!" I shoved my hand into her stomach. Seras hunched over with a whine. I clawed on her insides, I then clawed up, ripping her open. Her blood spilling out, some organs hanging out. Seras' eyes became wide as she stood there shocked. "Scream! Fucking scream! Scream!" The demons around us started to roar out in anger. The fire out of control as it rose, burning and crackling. I held her in my arms while my one hand clawed at her throat and the other hand came up to her face. One of my long black nails pierced her eye, shoving it into her eye socket. Seras squirmed and grunted and whined but still she refused to scream. I broke her arm, twisting it all the way around. "Scream! SCREAM!" I yelled at her. Seras shook her head and cried. I picked up one of her arms and stuck her finger in my mouth where I slowly bit it off. I could hear the crunching of her bone as it splintered underneath my teeth. I could taste her blood as it rushed into my mouth.

I sent silver rods through her, causing her more pain. I started to skin one of her arms. I bit deeply into her shoulder, tasting her pain and fear. And then it happened. Seras screamed out in pain, her cries echoing. The demons roared in triumph, finally getting the girl to scream.

* * *

I stood in Sir Integra's room, nothing more but a shadow. I kept a close eye on her, waiting for the demon to return for her. Seras lied in my coffin, hopefully soon I'll have her back. I thought about having her back, back to normal, back to being a nineteen year old. I will hold her in my arms, purr out to her, kiss her, and of course love her. I will take her as a lover, or better yet a Mate. I will take her over and over again, as many times as she wanted. I will never stop loving her. I grinned at the idea of seducing my Police Girl.

"Alucard." Integra called for me, pulling her blanket over her head. I sighed and walked over to Integra in my human form.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm scared. When is he going to come?" Integra asked.

"I don't know. Just be patient and go back to sleep." I growled. "He won't come if he knows I'm here with you."

"But I can't go back to sleep." Integra whined.

"Try." I growled and walked back over to my spot in the shadows.

"Okay." Integra whispered and fixed herself so she was comfortable. I can't wait any longer to get my Seras back. I want her back now. I was growing impatient. I growled and folded my arms. What if he doesn't show up tonight? What if I have to wait even longer just to get my Victoria back? What if...by the time he returns it's too late to save her?

"ALUCARD!" Pip screamed, I quickly materialized. I found the mercenary in the library with an open book, a huge smile on his face. I growled at him, I thought something was wrong, I thought he saw Gonosz.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I growled at him.

"There's away to return the two back to normal!" Pip shouted as he lifted the book up to show me. The book was on demons.

"How?" I asked.

"The demon that cast the spell can either lift it or it can be lifted once the demon dies. All you have to do is kill him!" Pip said happily.

"How can I do that if I'm here talking to you?!" I growled.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." Pip said, but then there was another scream. I recognized the scream as Integra. I quickly materialized to her room to found the demon over her. I bared my fangs and ran at the demon. The demon was sucking out her soul. I pulled him off of Integra and her soul returned back to her. Integra breathed deeply, grabbing her chest, and staring at the demon wide eyed. The demon snarled and glared up at me. I roared and threw myself onto him. Walter ran into the room and quickly grabbed Integra so she wouldn't get hurt.

"You had taken my fledging away from!" I growled, I fisted his shirt and pulled him up roughly. "I want her back." The demon started cackling.

"Your fledging is such a weakling." The demon sing songed crazily. His mad laughter ringing through out the room. "You should have heard her cries, her screams. Those wonderful screams. It would have brought pleasure to any demon who heard her screams." I growled, infuriated by his words.

"YOU BASTARD!" I growled as I bared my fangs and sunk my teeth into his neck. I tasted his nasty ass demon blood, but most of all I could taste Seras' soul. I drank from him, absorbing her soul. I could taste how weak she was...I could taste her impurity on my tongue...I could taste her pain. Her soul was like glass, a mirror, it was broken, cracked but still held together. When I got every bit of her soul I withdrew my fangs from his neck. The demon kept cackling as he looked up at me crazily, blood pouring out of his wound.

"So you got your bitch back. Now what?" The demon purred. I leaned down closer to him, glaring at the filthy demon.

"You're dead." I growled lowly. The demon just found this hilarious and laughed out loud.

"Either way, I'm going back to Hell tonight." The demon purred. He looked over at Walter, Integra, and Pip, smirking at them. "I curse you all..." The demon laughed. I thrusted my hand into his chest, gripping his heart and piercing my nails into the beating organ. The demon grunted, coughing up blood. I pulled out his heart with a roar. Gonosz's head fell to the side limp. I heard running, Integra ran over and kicked the demon hard in the head.

"Stupid demon!" Integra yelled as she glared at him, she then blew raspberries at him. I threw his heart down and rose to my feet, breathing heavily.

"Hey...why didn't Integra turn back to normal?" Pip asked looking down at the small child.

"I don't know." I said looking at her also. "I thought you told me to kill him and that's how the spell will be lifted."

"That's what it said in the book." Pip said flipping through pages of the book. When he found the page he reread the passage to himself. "That's what is says." Pip confirmed it.

"Give it time. It might wear off." Walter said. I didn't care, right now I just wanted to see my Seras Victoria. I had separated her from my other familiars, when I found her I brought her out. My shadows burned like a fire as it brought to me my familiar/fledging. Seras appeared, white as a ghost, she was naked and abused but she looked to be unconscious. Seras cracked open her eyes but then started to fall over. I quickly caught my fledging before she could hit the ground. Integra squeaked and quickly covered her eyes, not wanting to see the naked woman before her. I pulled off my coat and wrapped it around Seras. I looked over her wounds, she had dark black bruises across her arms, legs, midsection, and face. She had deep cuts and scars all over her body. I traced a scar over her shoulder and chest, something had pierced through her. The girl's back was all bloody, it looked like she was lashed. On her front she had piercings from what looked to be spikes. I stroked her hair and gave light kisses across her neck and chest.

"What now? How do you return a soul to it's body?" Pip asked.

"You have a book right there, look it up." I spoke.

"Oh...right." Pip muttered and flipped through the book.

"M-Master." Seras muttered.

"Hush, Police Girl." I whispered to her, petting her hair. I felt her hands clutch my black suit, a few tears escaping her as she buried her face in my chest. I heard a loud thud noise. My head shot up and was surprised to see a small boy in Pip's place. Pip looked at me curiously, his one eye blinking as he stared at me, and then he let out a frightful scream. Integra jumped when hearing the child scream.

"Oh, no." Walter said shaking his head. "I thought that this was suppose to come to an end." Walter walked over to the frightened child and rested an arm around his shaking shoulders. "Alucard, would you please make Bernadotte some clothes?" I sighed as my shadows encased over the small boy and clothes appeared on him. A red and white striped shirt with beige shorts. "Thank you." Walter said as he picked up the five year old. "Is Miss. Victoria alright?" Walter asked looking down at my fledging who still held onto me.

"I'm not sure." I spoke, looking down at her. She shivered in my lap, groaning lightly, her eyes closed tightly. I pulled Seras back into me, my coat fell into my lap.

"Alucard?" Walter asked, curious of what I was doing.

"I have to get Seras' soul back into her human form." I said as I walked passed him. Integra ran up behind me, she clutched my coat (that I held in my hands) following me down the corridor.

"Integra, come back here. Alucard is very busy and you need to get back to bed, young lady." Walter told her sternly.

"Oh, Walter. I want to watch though!" Integra whined.

"Integra, perhaps you should help Pip. After all he is very frightened of Alucard." Walter said. Integra turned around, glaring at Pip.

"WHAT?!" Integra growled. "Alucard wouldn't hurt anybody...unless I told him to!" Integra seemed angry at the fact that I was some kind of monster that scared small children. "I'll show him real fear. Once I'm done with him he won't fear Alucard any longer!" Integra growled as she stormed back down the corridor towards Pip. Oh the poor child, what has Walter done to him? I grinned and walked down the steps to the foyer. I didn't want to use any of my powers incase it would drain Seras. I walked all the way to my domain without anymore interruptions. Seras' scent came to me as I stepped into my chambers. As I walked up to my coffin I started to see her blonde locks, to her pale face, to the rest of her body. I kneeled before my Childe again, she still looked dead. I stroked her cheek gently. How am I going to give Seras her soul back? I didn't know what to do.

I brought my wrist up and slit it with one of my nails, I then opened Seras' mouth. I rested my wrist a few inches above her mouth, I let a few drops of my blood drip into her open mouth, transferring her soul to her by my blood. Hopefully this will work. I only gave her a few drops so she wasn't free from me and was still my fledging. I pulled my wrist away and brushed over the small drop of blood that missed her mouth. I waited patiently as I stared down at her, waiting for her soul to take its place. A minute passed...Thirty minutes passed...An hour passed. I dug my nails into the side, gritting my teeth with a low growl. Why isn't it working?! Why hasn't she awaken yet?! I slammed my fists onto the side of the coffin, hoping I can scare her awake but she still laid there, dead as a doornail.

"Alucard..." Walter spoke gently. I growled as I turned towards him, my eyes glowing a dark crimson, craziness and anger flashing in them. Walter didn't show a sign of fear as he looked at me. "...perhaps...you were too late." I clenched my fists and stood before my old friend.

"No!" I growled, refusing to believe that.

"Why else won't she be waking up?" Walter asked. I roared out in anger and stormed back over to my fledging. I bent over, fisted her shirt, and pulled her up so we were eye level. "Alucard! What are you doing?!" Walter screamed shock, looking up at Seras as she was raised in the air. She hung in my grasp limp. Her cold, dead eyes staring down at me. I growled at her, my teeth sharp like a shark's in anger.

"Seras! You will awaken!" I ordered but she disobeyed. I just grew angrier.

"Alucard! Stop!" Walter screamed, afraid that I might damage Seras' body.

"Seras Victoria!" I roared but there was no response. I slammed the girl's form to my chest, fisted her hair and roughly pulled her head back, I then buried my sharp teeth into her neck. The sound of crunching when my teeth struck bone. Her cold, dead blood poured into my mouth.

"ALUCARD!" Walter screamed, staring at us shocked. I devoured her blood, draining her of her blood and soul. I withdrew my fangs from her, I bit deeply into my wrist and then stuffed it into her mouth roughly, letting my blood run into her empty veins. When it felt like she had enough blood in order to survive (that is if I could bring her back) I pulled my wrist away, opened her mouth and then crushed my lips to hers. **(AN: I know gross but I have seen plenty of damn movies where they did this to children. Besides the two love each other, you know that they will get together in the end (maybe) so whatever.) **I could feel as her soul left me once more and entered her. When the last bit of her soul left me, I pulled away and stared down at my Childe. Hoping that this worked. I looked at her wound on her neck, it looked like a lion attacked her. A huge bite mark lied near her jugular, no blood poured out because I had drained her dry. Shouldn't my blood be working? Shouldn't it have helped? She isn't an empty vessel without blood. No, she had her soul back and she has my blood. So, why isn't it working?

I reached out into her mind to find my Childe. But when I entered her mind all I got was emptiness, dark and cold. There was nothing and nobody. I pulled out of her mind. Perhaps...I was too late. Perhaps...Seras is dead. A blood tear slid down my cheek. How could I lose my precious Childe? Why didn't I save her sooner before that demon took her soul? I hugged the girl close to me, burying my face in the crook of her neck. My precious Childe, my precious fledging. My eyes shot open when I felt small fingers wrap around a lock of my hair. I slowly pulled my head back and looked down at the still limp girl. Seras' hand was indeed holding onto a lock of my hair. I saw as her clouded eyes slowly turned back to a sky blue, lighting up her face. Under my hand I could feel her heart beat lightly and then she started to breath lightly. I smiled and pulled the girl back to me in a hug. I felt as Seras weakly wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I nuzzled her neck with a purr. My precious Seras.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Integra pulled on Pip's slightly long hair.

"Ow! Teggy! Stop!" Pip shouted, but she pulled on it harder. Walter and I stared down at the three children. To the far left was Integra, Seras sat on the far right, and Pip was seated between the two. Integra kept pulling on Pip's hair as Seras ignored the two and continued to color.

"Integra, that's enough!" Walter told Integra sternly. Integra scoffed, crossed her arms, and turned away from the one eye boy. Pip laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. Integra gritted her teeth and punched Pip in the arm hard. Walter sighed. "Can't you two behave like Seras?" The two looked at Seras. Seras shyly looked up at Walter, her fingers fiddling with the crayon. The three went back to their own thing. I watched my small fledging as she smiled happily and continued her coloring. "I would have thought she would have been more traumatized." Walter said also looking down at Seras.

"I don't think she remembers." I said, also believing that she would have been more traumatized.

"Why do you think that is?" Walter asked.

"I'm not sure." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Will she ever remember?" Walter asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. Integra then slapped Seras hard on the back. Her laughter echoing through the kitchen. Seras dropped her crayon, shocked what just happened that unexpectedly.

"Ow!" Seras growled as she glared at the counter.

"You're it!" Integra shouted as she ran out of the kitchen. Pip quickly jumped off the stool and ran from Seras. Seras quickly but ungracefully climbed down from her chair and ran after the other two.

"Integra!" Seras screamed.

"I want to play hide and seek!" Pip yelled annoyed by the two girls.

"Got you!" Seras shouted.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Integra yelled. Walter and I shook our heads at the children. A headache was coming on fast.

* * *

I ran down the corridor fast. We had switched the game to hide and seek and I need a place to hide. Who was it again? Was it Integra or Seras? I couldn't remember! I quickly jumped behind a crimson curtain. A smiled cracked my face, I started fidgeting, a small giggle escaped me. My eye became wide when my giggle filled the corridor. I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth, muffling my giggles and breathing. Neither one of them will ever find me here. I then heard footsteps, the hard thudding of the steps became light thuds and then nothing more. I heard heavy breathing, then giggling. Why was she giggling? Then the curtain was pulled back, revealing a very happy Seras.

"Found you!" Seras shouted, she then wrapped her short arms around my neck and gave me a big, tight hug. I choked, it felt like my eye was going to pop out of my head.

"Okay...okay, Seras!" I choked out as I patted her shoulder, a sign that she should let go.

"Oh, sorry." Seras said feeling bad. She took a few steps back. I took deep breaths as I rubbed my red neck.

"Uh...that's okay." I said, waving my hand. Seras gave me a soft smile. "You want to go play in my room?" I asked smiling at the small blonde.

"What about Teggy?" Seras asked.

"What about her?" I asked, rolling my eye.

"She's still hiding.' Seras stated.

"So? Let her hide. Just leave her there." I said with a laugh. Seras smiled and laughed with me.

"Alright." Seras said. We then ran down the corridor to my room. I got on my tip toes and reached the doorknob, the door swung open. Seras and I entered the slightly messy room. The bed was unmade, some clothes were on the floor and hung over a chair. Some odd coloring bottles lied on the dresser and nightstand. Seras picked up one of the bottles. "What are these?" Seras asked, sniffing the liquid that lied inside.

"Not sure." I said shrugging my shoulders and looking over another bottle. Seras tipped the bottle over, spilling the substance into her mouth. "Seras!" I shouted. "We don't know what this stuff is!"

"It was in your room, right? Why would you have things you shouldn't have?" Seras asked.

"I don't know..." I said, not trusting what was in the bottle. "How is it?"

"It's nasty!" Seras said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"There you two are!" Integra shouted, she walked up to us, glaring. "I've been waiting forever!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said, not caring was the blonde said. She was so bossy, mean, and annoying. Integra huffed and folded her arms. I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. Inside lied a big stack of magazines and two small boxes. Integra picked up a magazine. On the front was a beautiful blonde woman, wearing short shorts and a white tank top that was almost see through.

"Why do you have this?" Integra asked.

"Why shouldn't I have it?!" I asked, admiring the blonde. Seras walked over and looked at the blonde. Her whole face became red and she squeaked.

"Honestly, what is this rubbish?" Integra asked and flipped to a page in the magazine. Inside was a naked ginger. The three of us screamed when seeing the naked lady. Integra threw the magazine down. We kept screaming, practically scarred from what we saw.

"Was that hair?!" Integra asked, wide eyed.

"Down there?!" Seras finished.

"Did you see her chest?! What happens to you people?!" I shouted. Integra covered her eyes, her cries dry as she sobbed softly.

"I don't want that! I don't want that!" Seras cried on the floor.

"Why do you have that?!" Integra shouted at me.

"I don't know! Perhaps one of the adults put it there!" I accused the adults.

"Why would they have such things?!" Integra screamed.

"Integra?!" Walter screamed worried. The two male adults ran into the room looking worried. When they saw that we were alright they looked angry.

"What happened?" Alucard growled, looking at the three of us.

"Naked lady!" Integra screamed as Seras rose and pulled on her Master's coat as she cried.

"He has naked ladies!" Seras cried, pointing a finger at me.

"They're not mine! Why would I want to stare at naked women?!" I shouted, looking up at Walter, hoping that he would believe me.

"What are you on about?" Walter asked, petting Integra's hair. Integra grabbed the magazine from the floor and shoved it into Walter's hand. Tears slid down her face.

"Why does she have hair there?!" Integra yelled as Walter flipped through pages of the book, his expression blank. Alucard petted Seras' hair as she hugged his legs, crying still.

"Why do women have such a big chest?" I asked curiously. Walter sighed and closed the magazine, looking down at us.

* * *

The three children finally stopped their infernal crying. Seras pulled away from my legs with a sniff. She looked a little paler than usual and warmer. Was she okay? Vampires don't get sick and she's not injured...so what's wrong with my Draculina? Seras wandered back over to the bottom drawer and looked inside. Integra hugged Walter as Pip stood near Seras, watching her curiously. Seras pulled something out.

"What's this?" Seras asked. "A balloon?" Pip smiled and pulled the object out of her hands.

"Yeah!" Pip said excited, he then blew into a transparent rubber object. My eyes became wide when I realized it was a condom he blowing up. Walter gasped, Integra looked at the 'balloon' and laughed happily.

"Okay, everybody out of this room. It's off limits." Walter said angrily, pushing Integra towards the door.

"Where will I sleep?" Pip asked, dropping the 'balloon'.

"I'll set up another room for you." Walter said.

"Master..." Seras whined. I looked down at her. Seras closed her eyes tightly and held her stomach. "I don't feel good." Before I could soothe her or say something, Seras bent over and threw up blood. Seras looked terrible as she stood up straighter and looked up at me, disgusted with herself. I then knew what was wrong with her. I picked my small Draculina up and held her.

"Seras, I told you before you can't eat mortal food." I told her.

"Sorry, Master." Seras whispered.

"What did you try eating this time?" I asked. Seras pointed down at a dark green bottle. I saw that it was some sort of liquor the one eyed human had from before. I clucked my tongue. "Naughty, Seras."

"I'll clean up the mess, take care of Seras." Walter said as I walked passed him. Seras wrapped her arms around my neck and looked back at Walter.

"Sorry, Walter." Seras said apologetic, feeling guilty that he had to clean up her mess. Walter gave her a kind smile.

"It's alright, Seras." I hope you feel better." Walter said, we left the room, leaving the butler alone.

* * *

Alucard made me brush my teeth, put on my pajamas, and go to bed. Master pulled the blankets up over me as I stared up at him.

"I feel better...Why am I going to bed?" I groaned.

"It's noon, Childe, you should be in bed, asleep." Alucard said. "If you don't than your sleeping schedule will be all messed up once you're back to normal."

"But it won't be messed up! I promise! Just another hour, Alucard! Please!" I whined. Alucard grew angry with my disobedience.

"No." Alucard said sternly. I hung my head. I wasn't even tired. So, why can't I stay up for a bit longer? Alucard brushed my hair and kissed me on the forehead. I stared up at him shocked. Did Master just kiss me goodnight?...Well I guess that's normal, after all I'm going to bed. I shrugged the matter off. "Goodnight." Alucard said as he rose and left the room. Leaving me in the dark. I pulled my covers over my head, afraid to see a monster, a ghost, or ever a pale, greasy haired demon. All I remember from the last few nights was the demon holding Integra ad me. I passed out and then I felt a warm hug, I awoke with Alucard hugging me. There was a horrible pain in my neck. I still wonder about it, did that demon do that to me? I put my head over the horrible bite mark on my neck, it was scarred, just like Master's bite from Cheddar. I put my hand on the other side of my neck where there was a smalled bite, so much unlike that shark bite. I sighed.

**Seras, go to sleep. **Master ordered me.

"But I'm not tired." I whined.

**Don't make me come in there. **Alucard growled threateningly. I smiled, why would I not want my Master here?

"Master, I'm hungry." I said, smacking my lips. I heard Alucard sigh in my head.

**If I give you something will you go to bed? **Alucard asked sounding annoyed. I nodded my head.

"Uh-huh!" I said happily.

**Wait only a moment, my Childe. **Alucard purred.

"Okay!" I then started humming to myself, waiting patiently for my Sire. It only took my Master a minute to get here. He appeared in my room, the lights flickered on magically. He stood at his full height, his expression blank as he held a tall glass of blood in one hand. I giggled and held my hand out, waiting patiently for the blood now. A grin cracked Alucard's face, he sat down on the foot of my bed.

"Come, my Draculina." Alucard purred. I obeyed and crawled over to my master. I climbed into his lap, watching the blood hungrily. Alucard petted my hair as he brought the glass to my lips. I purred happily as I drank.

* * *

I was pleased that my Childe was drinking. Hopefully when she turns back we won't have this problem of her not drinking. Seras finished the blood in seconds, a thin lair of blood stood out on her upper lip. Her bright blue eyes staring up at me.

"Thank you, Master!" Seras happily purred, I brushed my thumb over her lip, wiping away the blood. I held my Child, she curled up into me with another purr. I wanted my Seras back. When will she be back to normal? Will she ever be back to her nineteen year old self? Or...will she forever remain like this? I wrapped my arms tighter around her, laying my head on hers. Seras purred like a kitten and rubbed her head against my chest, liking this sudden attention from her Sire. Her scent was different, instead of a scent of a young woman vampiress, it was replaced with a young child vampiress. I didn't mind the scent I just liked her original scent more. Seras' appearance was also different. Before she was paler, now she had more of rosy cheeks. It was nice, but I liked her skin shining, glowing like the moon's light. Seras was gorgeous with her pale skin and white blonde hair. Seras' hair was more of a golden. At least she had that same style, the spikey hair. Seras yawned, I smirked at her.

"It's time for bed." I told her, setting Seras down on her bed.

"Yes, Sir." Seras groaned tiredly as she crawled back to her pillow. I re-tucked her back in and stood up. "master?"

"What?" I asked giving her a side glance.

"Will you...stay here?...Until I fall asleep?" Seras asked shyly. In our bond I could feel that she was scared of something. I sighed again. Seras has weakened me, made me soft. I sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Seras smiled, turned over, and waited for sleep to take her. I sighed again.

...

The girl had finally fallen asleep. I stood up, the glass vanishing from my hands, the lights flickered off. I dematerialized.

"Alucard, where have you been?!" Integra yelled as she attacked me with a tight hug. I growled annoyed by my small Master.

"I was putting Seras to bed." I said, trying to walk away but she held onto my legs.

"Play with me, Alucard!" Integra chanted.

"I do not play." I growled.

"Oh, come on!" Integra whined.

"No." I growled. Integra then had a temper tantrum. She stomped her foot and glared up at me, clenching her small fists.

"Play with me! That's an order!" Integra growled. My gloves glowed red. Two can play at this game. I clenched my fists and glared down at the small blonde.

"I do not play with brats." I growled.

"I order you to play with me!" Integra repeated, throwing out her arms. My gloves burning me when I disobeyed her.

"No." I growled again, gritting my teeth. "Walter, deal with this child, I am not in the mood for her insolence." I said waving my hand.

"I'm busy at the moment, Alucard. In the mean time, you can play with her." Walter said. I growled again as Integra smirked up at me, folding her arms and giving me a 'ha-ha' look.

"Come, lets play!" Integra said, slipping her hand into mine and leading me away. I groaned inwardly. Damn children.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry I haven't been posting much, I'm just so lost among my stories. I don't know what to update and where to go from there. Don't worry, I have it all planned out for each story but I'm just lost and don't know how to begin the chapter and silly stuff. I know, stupid. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I shook in my bed, my teeth chattering and my eyes flickered about different corners of my room. Afraid of seeing something there. The wind howled outside...or was it wolves?!...Maybe werewolves?! What if they come crashing through my window and attack me, maul me to death?! I gasped and hid under my covers, I curled up in a tight ball, closing my eyes tightly. My bed squeaked as I move. Maybe it wasn't me?!...Maybe there's a creature, a monster under my bed! What if he shoots his hand through the mattress and just grabs me. I imagined long white nails coming from a dark green hand as it shot through my mattress and grabbed me. I quickly shot up in bed, standing on it, waiting for the monster to come. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked about the dark room. If I turn on the lights I'll be safer, monster's don't come out when it's light out. I nodded my head eagerly, jumped off my bed, and ran for my life to the light switch. I was up against the wall as I struggled to turn on the lights. My finger tips managed to flick the switch upwards. I sighed in relief and turned back to my lighten room. Much better. I walked back over to my bed and climbed up into it. I smiled happily as I finally relaxed. No Monsters were getting this Hellsing. I curled up under my covers, warmth and comfort taking over me. I giggled happily and closed my eyes.

My door opened, my eyes shot open. Oh, God! I was wrong! Light doesn't keep the monsters away! Oh God! What's behind me?! Please, whatever it is, let it think I'm dead or useless or something! I closed my eyes tightly and trembled. Or at least let the death be quick and painless. A figure jumped up into my bed, the whole bed shaking from the action. The figure pulled on my covers, taking some. Huh? What is the monster doing? Why is he getting in bed with me? And...the monster...didn't seem so big? Was he a little monster? A baby monster perhaps? I was still afraid to turn around. But I wanted to see why the monster was in my bed instead of not eating me. I took a deep breath and slowly turned over. I was greeted with a scared Pip. Pip trembled in fear also as he stared up at me.

"Pip?" I asked shocked.

"Teggy..." Pip said, too afraid to speak.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I...I'm scared." Pip whispered. Embarrassed that he was scared. I smiled down at the boy and laid back down.

"I'm scared too." I whispered.

"The wind is...*Nervous laugh*...is really bad tonight, eh?" Pip asked. My eyes became wide.

"I thought it was wolves." I said, was it just the wind? Pip's eye became wide.

"I thought it was a dinosaur..." Pip muttered. When did a dinosaur sound like that?

"When does a dinosaur sound like that?" I asked speaking my mind. "Usually they're like ROAR!" I imitated a dinosaur. Pip laughed nervously again. Then the light bulb blew out. Pip and I both gasped as darkness encased my room, we both quickly hid ourselves under the covers. I gripped Pip's hand, afraid that he might leave me alone or suddenly disappear. Pip gripped my hand also, afraid of the same thing.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" Pip whined, almost to the verge of crying.

"Me neither!" I cried. "On three, we run to the door."

"Wait! It's dark in the corridor! Where are we going?!" Pip asked looking over at me.

"We have to make a plan..." I said thinking about it.

"What if the monsters hear us?" Pip whispered.

"They don't know Police Girl! Even if they did, she's a monster, she can take care of them...right?" I asked.

"Sure!" Pip said, agreeing me so we could just leave this place.

"Alright, on three we run to Police Girl's room." I said. "One...two..." Pip's hand gripped mine tighter. "Three!" I shouted, we threw back the covers, jumped out of bed and ran to my door. Pip managed to pull open the door without struggling, we threw ourselves into the hall, I closed my door to slow the monsters down. Pip and me ran down the corridor, our arms thrown out, our footsteps making loud thudding noises. We ran down the stairs, even though Walter told us not to. I breathed heavily, I wanted to stop running but I wasn't going to give the monsters a chance to catch me. When we landed on the first floor, Pip fell. I quickly wielded back around and helped my friend up. We then took off running to the basement, but we stopped when seeing that it was even darker down there.

"You go first!" Pip shouted, pushing me forward.

"No!" I whined, not wanting to go. The sound of howling came again, we both shook. Pip and I ran down the steps, fighting who gets to go first. I didn't want to get caught by the monster! Pip accidentally slammed me into the wall, I hit it hard and fell down the rest of the steps. But I didn't care as I just jumped right back onto my feet and ran over to Seras' door. I pushed the door open and ran inside. Pip followed after me and closed the door tightly behind him. He turned on the lights, the darkness gone as light replaced it. We both panted and looked at each other.

"We made it." Pip huffed with a weak smile, I returned the smile.

"Yeah." I panted. I sighed, never will I ever run again. I turned around and looked over at Seras' coffin. The lid was open, she lied inside all curled up in her blankets. Seras didn't seem to mind being alone in the dark, which was odd since she was the one that was usually scared of everything. Than again, she is a vampire, and vampire's love the dark. I shrugged and walked over to her, I climbed up into the coffin. "Seras." I whispered, lightly shaking her shoulders. Seras groaned and cracked open her eyes. She looked annoyed that she was awaken.

"What?" Seras grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. "Integra? What are you doing in here?"

"Monsters...they're after us." I said. Seras' eyes became wide and she trembled.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!" Seras asked, pulling her covers up until it covered half her face.

"You're a vampire! You can fight them off!" I said, throwing out my arms.

"Yeah." Pip said, he walked over to us and also climbed into the coffin. "Bite theirs heads off, Seras!"

"But I'm just a baby vampire...literally!" Seras shouted, scared.

"Oh come on, Seras! Help us!" I begged. Seras pulled her covers over her head, ignoring us.

"No." Seras huffed. I shook her again.

"Please!" I yelled, Pip also shook her.

"Seras! You need to! Have to!" Pip shouted.

"NO!" Seras shouted, growing angry.

"Seras!" I begged.

"Seras!" Pip whined. Seras threw back her covers. In a flash, she was standing before us, her eyes glowing red, her fangs elongated. I realized that this was her demon, I gasped. We mad her a little too mad. She gripped our shirts and pulled us up a bit, we both just stared at her wide eyed, scared of Seras.

"The only monster you should fear, is me." Seras growled, showing us her fangs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pip started crying.

"Please, stop!" I yelled, trying to pull away but she had a strong grip on us. Seras threw us back on her bed, she jumped down out of her coffin and then she closed the lid. The only thing we saw was that sick grin, so similar to her Master's, plastered to her face. The lid closed and we were in the dark. Pip and I screamed. "Let us out!"

"Please! Seras, stop!" We cried.

* * *

I laughed as the two screamed. I climbed up onto the lid of my coffin, and scared them more by slamming my feet down on the lid, causing loud thudding noises. I heard them cry and scream more. I can just imagine the two holding each other as they pissed themselves. I groaned inwardly, damn they will be pissing all over my sheets. Damn humans! I gritted my teeth, disgusted with the mortals.

"You fucking humans better not be pissing all over my sheets!" I growled threateningly, my eyes glowing an even darker red in anger.

"Seras Victoria!" I heard Walter and Alucard growl. I winced, damn, I made my Master mad. I looked up to see the two standing in the doorway. They both seemed to be beyond pissed. Alucard stormed over to me, grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me down from the coffin lid. I fell to his side, Alucard held me there. His grip on my neck rough and threatening. Walter glared at me as he walked over to the coffin and used the remote to lift the coffin. The two appeared. Shaking and trembling as they held each other, both deathly pale and wide eyed. Walter sighed, feeling sympathy for the two humans. My eyes turned back to blue, my fangs turned back to their normal length. Integra jumped up and wrapped her arms around Walter's neck, Walter picked her up and rubbed her back, trying to soothe the young Hellsing. Pip curled up in a ball and cried.

"We need to have a talk, young lady." Walter told me, furious with me. I groaned, I was in so much trouble.

"But they..." I said pointing at Pip but Master gripped my neck tighter, I winced with a hiss and quickly stopped talking.

"Pip." Walter called for him, he held out his hand. Pip looked up to the kind butler and slipped his hand into the butler's hand. The three walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my Master. I gulped and looked up at the really, really...really tall man. I craned my neck in a painful angle just to look up at him. Alucard looked down at me, pure anger obvious on his face.

"Sir..." I whispered.

"Quiet!" Alucard growled lowly as he forced me to sit on my bed. I wrung my hands, afraid to look up at Master. But I did, I looked up at him. Alucard was growling silently as he glared down at me. I sighed and looked down, waiting for a lecture. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alucard growled, before I could answer he went on. "Integra is our Master. We are here to protect her. Did you forget that I was bound to the human?!" I shook my head, looking up at him scared. "Answer me!"

"No, Sir!" I quickly said with a small jump.

"Rather you like or not, we have to serve her. She can easily have you destroyed, Police Girl!" Alucard growled, tears formed in my eyes. Teggy...would kill me?! Could kill me? Tears slid down my face. Walter walked in then, he closed the door behind him.

"What were you thinking, Seras?" Walter asked as he made his way over to me, I could still feel that he was angry with me also.

"They wouldn't leave me alone." I whined, Walter and Alucard arched their eyebrow at me. "They came in screaming about monsters."

"Monsters?" Walter asked. "Why did you scare them more?" I wrung my hands again, scaring them was a stupid idea, but I lost control of my demon.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Walter sighed and sat down next to me.

"That was very wrong of you, Seras." Walter said.

"I know." I whispered.

"I expect you to control your demon better!" Alucard barked at me. "I don't care how little you are, I don't care if you're a newborn. You are of my blood and need more self control! Do I make myself clear?!" Alucard asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered. Walter stood up.

"You're not getting off the hook so easily, though. You still need a punishment." Walter said, I sighed. There was a moment of silence as they thought about it. "Alucard...any ideas?" I didn't really have anything they could take away with me, they couldn't threaten that I couldn't play with the other two because they feared me, and I don't watch TV.

"Hmn..." Alucard hummed, looking over me.

"Well...we'll think about it, but you are getting a punishment, Victoria." Walter told me then walked away. There was a silence between Alucard and I. It was uncomfortable and awkward. Alucard kneeled before me and cupped my cheek. I looked at him.

"I don't want to lose you." Alucard said, the look of sadness on his face. Master...cared if I would be destroyed or not? I brushed my fingertips over the back of his hand and leaned into his touch. I didn't want to lose Master either. He was the only thing I had that was close to family.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**This was just suppose to be a silly little chapter. Next chapter should be fun. ^ ^ **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Day (Morning)**

Alucard insisted that I apologized to Integra and Pip. I did feel bad for scaring them more after they were already terrified. I wrung my hands as I stood outside Integra's office. I could hear the two inside having fun. Laughing, running, and talking.

**Go on. **Alucard encouraged me.

**Sir, I'm scared. What if they don't forgive me? **I asked.

**At least your tried. **Was his answer. **Now, go. **

**Yes, my Master. **I said, nodding my head. I took a deep breath in and reached for the doorknob. I twisted the bronze knob, the door swung open and I peeked inside. Integra was standing upon her chair, giggling as she looked over at Pip who was imitating an airplane and 'flying' around the room. The laughter and playing stopped when the door opened, the two looked over at me curiously. Both jumped and trembled when seeing me, I gave them a nervous, small smile.

"H-hi." I whispered. Pip gasped and ran over to Integra, hiding behind her chair.

"What are you doing here?" Integra asked. I took a few steps forward, my eyes wandering to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry that I scared you guys..." I said, I looked back over at them. Pip didn't look as scared as he watched me and Integra gave me a curious look, not sure if she should accept my apology or not.

"It's...it's okay, Seras." Pip said with a smile as he started walking around the chair. Integra stopped him, throwing out her arm and stopping him in his tracks. Integra held an evil smirk upon her face as she looked over at me.

"We'll forgive you if you...do whatever we say." Integra said.

"What?" I whined. That wasn't fair. Integra shrugged.

"Fine, you don't want to play us? Then go play by yourself." Integra said with an even wider smirk. I clucked my tongue, not being able to believe the snobby little blonde.

"Teggy." Pip said, also not finding it fair. I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed, rolling my eyes. Integra giggled and jumped down from her chair. Integra gave me a big hug, I groaned.

"I forgive you!" Integra said. I rolled my eyes again, now I think I know how Master feels.

**You have no idea how I feel, Police Girl. **Alucard said.

**Sorry, Master. **I whispered as Integra finally pulled out of our hug.

"What do you want to play?" Pip asked as he imitated an airplane again.

"Tag!" Integra shouted.

"Freeze tag!" I yelled.

"Oh! Freeze tag! Freeze tag!" Pip chanted.

"Seras' it!" Integra said, I groaned, I didn't want to be it. "No arguing." Integra wagged her finger at me. How did she know what I was thinking?! "And you can't use your powers." Integra said.

"Fine!" I growled. "But you guys have to stay in this room."

"How come?" Pip asked.

"Walter and Alucard want to punish me. If they saw me playing they would make me go to my room and go to bed." I explained.

"Fine." Integra said, sounding annoyed.

"You're it!" Pip shouted as he ran from me. Integra stared at me blankly for a few seconds, then took off running. I giggled at the silly blonde and chased after her. Integra screamed, we laughed uncontrollably. Pip ran passed me, I quickly turned around and chased after him. I used very little of my power to catch up to him. I threw out my hands and tapped his back. Pip immediately froze, his one foot up in the air, his arms up in a weird angle. I giggled at the silly pose he had to freeze on. My eyes then wandered about the room, looking for Teggy. "Integra, unfreeze me!" Pip begged. I giggled again as I ran over to the other side of the room when seeing Integra. Integra screamed when seeing me and ran from me again.

"Teggy!" I called out to her. "Come back here!"

"No!" Integra shrieked.

"W-w-woah!" Pip yelled and then there was a crashing noise. Integra and I both froze as our eyes became wide. We both turned around and faced Pip. Pip was on the floor rubbing his head. Paper surrounded him, some glass and a picture frame lied few inches away from his foot. Integra gasped and ran over to Pip. She picked up the picture frame, the picture was of a man with blonde hair like hers, light blue eyes, and a moustache. Integra brushed her fingers over the picture, tears started to pour down her face. Integra sniffed and whimpered, her bottom lip trembling. Pip and I just watched her, shocked by the other blonde.

"I-I-I m-miss my d-daddy." Integra cried. The girl fell to her knees and started crying hard. Her daddy?...Wait, where's my daddy...and mommy?

"I miss my daddy too." Pip whispered as he hugged his legs and started crying. I then remembered what happened to my mommy and daddy. I whimpered, blood tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I miss my parents..." I whispered. We all then started to cry. The room echoing with our sadness and pain. Why did they had to die? What did I do that they left me? Was it some how my fault that they died? Was it my fault that my mommy was violated? What if I never stabbed that bad man? Would he have left my mommy alone? Knowing that it was probably my fault that my mommy was violated made me cry harder. Long arms wrapped around me, I felt long, soft hair against my cheek while a firm chin planted itself on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around the person, crying in his shoulder.

"Master." I cried.

"What is wrong, children?" Alucard asked with a sigh, Integra hugged Alucard's left arm as Pip hugged his right arm.

"We m-miss out p-parents!" Integra choked out. Alucard petted my hair. I could feel from him that he didn't know what to do. how to take care of a crying child, three at that. I sighed, trying to calm down for my Master so he wouldn't have to worry or be confused. I nuzzled his shoulder, liking the comfort from him. Integra and Pip continued to cry, Alucard clucked his tongue annoyed and stood up.

"Integra, calm down." Alucard ordered but she ignored him. "Bernadotte, stop your crying." Pip ignored him as well. "Where is Walter when two crying brats need him?!" Alucard asked himself, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I said. My eye caught sight of a small silver light. I awed over it, it was so pretty, what was it? Can I touch it?...Oh! What if it was some sort of bug?!...Hmn...No, I don't think it's a bug. What is it? The silver light moved really, really fast! I watched it amazed, where is it going?! What's it doing?! It wrapped itself around Alucard. Before I could say something to Master, I heard a 'zing' noise and then Master's head fell to the floor. This only caused for Pip and Integra to scream and cry some more. I just shook and stared down at my Master's head, his body only a foot or so away.

"M-m-master..." I whispered, I can't believe what I'm seeing. Is he okay?! Please don't be dead! Please! You're the only family I have left!

"Oh, Victoria." Someone called me. I looked up to see a five year old Walter standing in the doorway. His hair was a dark black, as dark as the night, and it was short. He held an amused smirk upon his face as he looked at me. He wore all black with those magical gloves of his. He walked into the room, snickering at my Master's body. "You got something right there." Walter said as he brushed his fingers over his cheek, telling me where to get it. I quickly rubbed my hand over my cheek, blood smearing my skin. I shook, it...it was my Master's blood! Walter laughed as he picked up Alucard's head and bounced it up and down like a ball.

"Walter, what are you doing?" Integra asked, hugging Pip desperately as she shook in fear.

"Just having some fun, _Teggy._" Walter said, making fun of her nickname. Alucard's body started to turn into blood. I could hear bats squeaking outside.

"What is that?" Pip asked scared.

"Most likely Alucard's grand entrance." Walter grumbled to himself, a frown upon his face. I smiled, my Master's okay! He's not harmed or dead! I sighed in relief as bats burst through a window. Integra and Pip's scream barely audible to the sound of bats that circled around my Master's blood on the floor. A dark figure started to form, the bats came together, creating a body. After a minute my Master was standing before us but he looked absolutely pissed. Walter clucked his tongue while folding his arms. "Show off." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Master!" I screamed happily and hugged his legs.

"Walter, there will be none of that!" Alucard told him sternly, not surprised at all that the butler was now a child.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said sarcastically while bowing, he clucked his tongue once more with another roll of his eyes. Alucard sighed and looked down at me.

"It's time for bed, Police Girl." Alucard told me.

"Yes, Sir." I grumbled, Alucard looked at the other three little ones.

"I suppose it's time for you humans to have...lunch?" Alucard asked.

"We didn't even have breakfast!" Integra shouted.

"You're a great parent." Walter snickered.

"You're the one that usually feeds them!" Alucard argued with the small butler.

"Turkey sandwich with mayo, please." Walter said, smirking. Alucard just growled lowly, took my hand roughly, and materialized us to my room. I could feel how angry Master was, I kept quiet, not wanting to anger him further. Alucard let go of my hand and dematerialized, I stood in the middle of my room, looking at the spot where he stood just a few seconds ago. Was he coming back? Wasn't he going to tuck me in? Or...say goodnight? I waited a few more minutes, waiting for Master patiently...but he didn't show. I sighed and climbed up into the bed.

...

I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep at all. I sighed and once more turned over onto my back, I stared up at the lid of my coffin. I heard a crashing noise upstairs, a giggle and then a loud growl following after it. I could feel how tired Master was and they weren't giving him a break.

* * *

Integra ran into the foyer, almost knocking right into Pip. Pip lost his balance and fell backwards, slamming into a podium that held a very expensive purple vase, the vase fell off the podium and shattered into a million pieces. Integra giggled as she kept running around, not even noticing that the vase was broken. I growled at Integra. Walter hung from his wires, lowering himself from the second story's balcony, a smirk upon his face as he tried to sneak up on me. I sighed and summoned a broom, as I started to sweep up the mess, Walter snickered. I used one of my shadows to sneak up on Walter, it then spun him around and around in his wires.

"Woah! Woah!" Walter screamed, becoming dizzy. "Stop it! Stop, you bloody bastard!"

"Watch your language." I said with a smirk, I looked up at the small boy who glared at me, I spun him around once again.

"STOP!" Walter screamed. I laughed evilly as I summoned a pan, sweeping the shards of glass into the pan.

"Sorry..." Pip whispered, apologizing about the vase. He then ran off. I shook my head at the child. I walked to the kitchen, I was so tired, it was morning and I should be in my coffin asleep, not babysitting a bunch of whiney five year olds!

"Alucard, play with me!" Integra chanted from the foyer.

"Integra, stop running around!" I barked at her, but she ignored my orders and kept running.

"Alucard! Alucard, get me down!" Walter cried. I huffed, the little brat. I walked back out into the foyer to see Walter stuck in his wires, still hanging there from the second story's balcony. "Help!" He started panicking, getting himself caught up in it more. I reached up my hand, going to help him out of his mess when a wire cut my arm off. Walter smiled, laughing wickedly. "Got you!" Walter flicked his wrist, easily getting out of his wires, he landed on his feet gracefully and ran off. I growled.

"Damn brat!" I growled at him as I picked up my arm and attached it back on. "This is why I don't have kids." I grumbled to myself, I heard a small noise. I shot my head to the side to see Seras tip toeing her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing of bed?!" I growled at her as I made my way over to the small girl. Seras jumped, she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm...sorry..." Seras whispered.

"Go back to your coffin." I growled annoyed. Seras pointed to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry...I was just getting a blood pack...Then I'll go back to bed...I promise!" Seras said, I clucked my tongue. There was another crashing noise but on the third floor. I shook my head, a headache was coming on again. I waved my hand at my small servant.

"Fine." I growled at her as I walked away, going to see what Integra was destroying now.

* * *

Alucard walked away from me, his eyes were glowing red and he was growling. Now I knew how pissed he was. If they kept it up he might just end killing them. My demon purred to that. I shook my head, I don't want that. Integra, Pip, and Walter were my friends...though Walter was kind of an...asshole. I pushed open the kitchen door and walked inside, the room was empty and quiet, I smiled, liking it. I skipped to the fridge and phased through the door, I looked through the blood and found type B Positive. I purred happily and pierced the bag with my fangs, drinking up the liquid with a purr. I phased through the door and came face to face with Walter. He stood on top of the counter, an evil smirk upon his face as he looked down at me. I gulped the blood, what was he doing here?...And why was he looking at me like that?

"Whatcha doing...Walter?" I asked nervously.

"We want to play a game." Integra said walking around the counter and stood before me smiling.

"I can't...I promised Master I would go back to bed." I said as an excuse. I had a feeling that she was getting some sort of revenge on me for scaring her.

"Oh, come on, Seras." Pip said, smiling as he stood beside me, blocking off my exit.

"Just one little game." Integra said, I sighed.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Hunters and Vampires." Walter said, his smirk widening. I gulped again, going extra pale.

"...oh?" I whispered.

"And guess who's the lucky vampire?" Walter asked, I shifted feet nervously.

"...Who?" I whispered. One of Walter's wires cut my cheek, I gasped when feeling the sting. Blood wept from the wound.

"You're it." Walter stated.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You're it." Walter stated, his smirk widening, he looked evil. I gulped again, dropping my blood pack. Using my vampiric speed I quickly ran passed Pip and out of the kitchen. I heard the others laugh as they chased after me. I started heading towards the basement but I saw the silver light of Walter's wires, surrounding the entrance. I quickly stopped dead in my tracks, not wanting to get cut up in the deadly wires. I quickly turned around and started heading towards the stairs, running up them. I heard Pip laugh but then felt something cold on my spine, I shivered but then the liquid started burning me. HOLY WATER! Are they bloody crazy?!

"PIP!" I screamed as I turned around stared at him. He was holding a light green water gun, but he continued to spray me. "Ow! Stop! Master!" I cried.

"Seras, the name of the game is Hunters and Vampires. _You run from us, _you stupid girl." Walter said as he jumped into the air, his wires rising around him, they then shot towards me. I screamed and kept running, not wanting to get hit by his stupid wires.

"You're mean!" I screamed as I kept running and screaming. I ran down the corridor to the training room, hoping to find cover there.

"Seras!" They chanted my name as they ran down the corridors to the training room. "Where are you?! Come out, come out from where ever you are! Seras!" I shivered and shook as I looked for a hiding spot, but there were none. I wielded around and headed for the exit but Integra jumped in front of the doorway holding a silver cross. I screamed and jumped back a few feet, trying to get far from the cross as possible.

"Stay away from me, Integra!" I growled.

"Oh, come on. What? Are you really afraid of this small little object?" Integra asked and held it out to me, trying to touch my skin but I jumped back again out of her reach.

"Stop!" I begged.

"Oh! You worship the devil. Seras' impure! Seras' impure! Seras' impure!" Integra chanted. Walter and Pip came into the room laughing.

"I'm not impure!" I screamed.

"Then touch it!" Integra dared me, holding it out to me again.

"Yeah touch it!" Pip screamed.

"We double dog dare you!" Walter said.

"Touch it!" They chanted.

"Stop!" I screamed. Integra put the cross to my forearm, I heard the sizzling and jumped back with a scream. "Integra, stop! I don't want to play anymore!" Tears poured down my face.

"Aw, poor baby." Walter sarcastically said.

"You guys are mean!" I growled, rubbing my forearm where the burn was. "I'm telling Alucard!"

"Go ahead and tell your Master." Walter said waving his hand.

"Tattletale!" Pip yelled at me.

"You will not tell him!" Integra growled, clenching her fists and glaring at me.

"I will too!" I growled.

"No you won't! I order you not too!" Integra yelled.

"You're not the boss of me!" I growled.

"I am too! You work for me!" Integra said.

"Stupid blonde!" Walter yelled.

"Shut up!" I said to Integra and Walter.

"Why would you tell on us? We were just playing." Pip told me, he didn't want to get into trouble.

"You hurt me!" I growled.

"We were just having fun!" Integra stated.

"I wasn't!" I growled.

"Then why did you play?!" Integra asked, smirking at me.

"Stupid blonde! Stupid blonde!" Walter chanted as he pulled on my hair.

"Ow!" I cried, trying to pull away. Out of anger, Integra threw the silver cross at me, it hit my chin, burning it a bit, then fell to the floor. "Ow!" I cried as more tears poured down my face. "I'm telling!" I pulled away from Walter and ran out of the room.

"Seras, no!" Integra screamed as they chased after me.

"Master!" I cried. "Master!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Walter barked at me.

"Please, Seras, don't!" Pip begged. One of them caught me and slammed their hand over my mouth, muffling my screams.

"Shut up, please! Don't tell him!" Integra said.

"Yeah, Seras. You're going to get us all in trouble and then we won't play with you anymore!" Pip yelled. I squirmed in Walter's grasp.

"Let go!" I growled as I once more pulled away from Walter and ran down the corridor. I got to the steps and ran down them.

"Seras!" They yelled at me.

"Leave me alone!" I whined. I got to the basement entrance, there were wires surrounding it but I didn't care as I crawled my way under them. Some nicking my back, arms, legs, and cheeks. I grunted and hissed at the stinging but kept going. Needing to get to my Master.

"Seras!" Integra yelled as she tried to grab for me but cut herself on one of the wires. "Walter! Remove these blasted wires!"

"You could say please!" Walter growled. Pip giggled at the two.

"She is so bossy." Pip stated.

"Just shut up and remove them! Before Seras gets to her stupid master!" Integra growled.

"I'm telling him that you called him stupid!" I yelled back at them.

"Please, Seras don't!" Integra begged. I ignored her as I finally made it out of the stupid wires and ran down the hall to my Master's room. I reached the doorknob and opened the door. Walter, Integra, and Pip were running down the steps but they were too late as I ran into the room crying and ran over to my Master who was seated on his throne.

* * *

Seras ran into the room crying, blood leaked from her cheeks, arms, and legs. She held her left arm where it looked like she was burned by some silver object, and her back and front was wet. The three other children ran into the room breathing heavily, wide eyed, and scared.

"They hurt me..." Seras whimpered.

"We didn't do anything..." Integra spoke while Seras was talking.

"We were just playing!" Pip yelled as Integra was speaking.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Walter growled as Pip yelled. I stood up, glaring at the four little ones were yelling on the top of their lungs.

"Enough!" I growled, my voice echoing through the room and scaring the children, they all gasped and stared up at me. I sat back down and looked at my Childe who was still crying. "Come." I ordered, Seras ran over to me, I picked her up and sat her down on my lap. She cried in my shoulder as I looked over her wounds. There was a shape of a cross on her arm, her cheeks were cut but were healing. Her back and front was wet, the mere touch of it burned me. I hissed at the liquid that covered my Childe, I realized that it was still burning her so I quickly used my powers to change her clothes. I wiped her tears away and held her close, I then looked back at the other three children, glaring at them. "Now, what happened..." They all three started shouting again.

"Integra and Walter made Seras to play..." Pip shouted.

"That's not true, I was just going along with Walter!" Integra shouted.

"She is so damn whiney! We didn't do anything!" Walter shouted.

"We were just playing, I didn't mean to hurt her!" Pip shouted.

"...and so I told her to touch the cross..." Integra rambled.

"This is ridiculous!" Walter screamed as he folded his arms and glared up at me.

"SERAS!" I growled at the three children. "What happened, _Seras?_" Seras sniffed and looked up at me, she then looked at the others. She pointed a finger at Walter and Integra.

"Walter and Integra made me play their stupid game, Hunters and Vampires. Walter cut my cheek with his stupid wires and Pip sprayed with holy water! I told them to leave me alone but they kept chasing me! And stupid Integra kept chasing me with a silver cross!" Seras cried. I grew angry, they made her play a stupid game called Hunters and Vampires, and chased MY CHILDE around the manor with holy weapons that could have seriously hurt her!

"You three, go to your rooms! I'll be up to talk to you!" I growled at them, they all jumped and then ran out of the room shaking. I petted Seras' hair trying to calm her. Seras shook in my arms as her cries slowly stopped. I poured Seras a glass of blood. "Drink, Seras." I purred to her, she did as she was told and drank up the blood. "Do you feel better?" Seras nodded her head with a sniff. "Are you ready to go back to bed?" I asked, Seras thought about it and then nodded her head. I stood up, holding her close as I started to walk towards the door.

"Master, can I sleep with you tonight?" Seras asked.

"Are you scared of sleeping by yourself, Childe?" I asked.

"Please?" Seras begged in a whisper. I sighed and carried her over to my coffin, I opened the lid and set her down inside.

"Will you be alright by yourself while I'm gone?" I asked, worried about my Seras. Seras nodded her head.

"Yes, Sir." Seras whispered. I smiled warmly at her and closed the lid. Now it was time to go teach those brats a damn lesson. I materialized to Integra's room, all three of them were in there. Integra and Pip sitting on her bed, Walter was pacing in the middle of the room.

"...girl, I hate her..." Walter was grumbling to himself.

"That stupid girl is your friend, treat her nice." I said with a smirk, Walter glared up at me.

"She's no friend of mine." Walter corrected me.

"Then play nice." I growled.

"Alucard!" Pip said jumping down off the bed and running over to me. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt Seras!" I slapped the boy. Fuck what Walter told me about hitting children. You hurt my fledging and expect nothing coming, you're wrong. The boy fell back onto his bum but he didn't care for the pain as he stared up at me. All three of them stared up at me wide eyed, shocked that I just hit Bernadotte.

"You did not mean to hurt her?" I repeated his words. "But yet, you sprayed her with Holy Water, which is quite deadly for newborns and baby vampires...why Seras is both." I growled. I looked over at Integra. "And that goes the same for silver and crosses." I growled, Integra winced. "And you..." I growled at Walter. "I'm just fucking tired of you. Hand over your gloves." I put out my hand, waiting for them. Walter clucked his tongue and pulled off his gloves, he handed them to me. I stuffed them into my coat pocket, glaring at the boy.

"We were just playing with her." Walter said rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to be backhanded like Bernadotte?" I asked, Walter shook his head quickly. "You three will no longer be playing. You're going to bed early, tomorrow you will sit in your rooms and not talk or _play _with each other." They groaned. "NOW!" I yelled, they scattered, Pip and Walter leaving the room and Integra quickly got under her covers. I didn't mean to go to bed right now, it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon but hey, let them do what they want. I smirked and materialized back to my chambers, now finally I can go to sleep, it's been a long night and day. I opened my lid and looked inside, Seras was curled up and fast asleep. I smiled at her, picked my fledging up and got in. I set the sleeping girl beside me, she curled up closer to me. I closed the lid and waited for sleep to come.

...

**Five Hours Later**

_Knock, knock, knock. _I moaned, cracking open my eyes. Seras shifted but was still asleep. What the hell was that noise? I brushed my hand over my lid and opened it. I looked up to see Integra standing there, staring down at me.

"Integra?" I asked tired.

"I can't fall back asleep." Integra whispered.

"Did you try milk?" I asked, not caring about her sleeping problem.

"Yes, of course." Integra whined.

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Can...I...sleep with you?" Integra asked, I stared at the tart blankly.

"No." I said sternly. Integra's eyes flickered to Seras and then back to me.

"There's room for one more." Integra said pointing to my left side. I clucked my tongue at her.

"No." I said again. Integra just stated at me.

"Please?" Integra begged.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. If it lets me sleep longer, fine. Integra smiled, took off her glasses and climbed into the coffin, resting in the crook of my arm. I groaned as I lowered the lid and rested between the two girls. I groaned mixed with a yawn and went into a deep slumber.

...

**One Hour Later**

_Knock, knock, knock. _I growled lowly. What the hell is wrong with these kids?! Why can't they just leave me alone?! I opened the lid, Integra grunted annoyed, turned over and went back to sleep. Seras was practically dead, she didn't notice as thing as she snored lightly. I looked up to see Pip standing over my coffin this time.

"What?" I growled, trying to control my temper.

"I'm...scared." Pip whispered, shaking lightly.

"I don't care, go back to bed." I growled.

"Please, Alucard...I don't want to be alone." Pip whispered. I growled again and got out of my coffin, Seras groaned, not liking how empty the coffin was now. I grabbed Pip and pushed him into my coffin lightly.

"There, you're not alone." I growled and walked over to my throne. I sat down with a sigh. "Damn little brats." I heard another groan, I looked over to see my coffin lid being pushed open, Seras sat up tired. She stumbled out of my coffin and dragged herself over to me. I watched her curiously as she climbed up into my lap and set herself on my lap and fell back asleep with her head resting on my chest. I sighed again. I looked back over at the coffin to see both Integra and Pip, Integra was just as tired as Seras as she made her way over to me, climbed up onto my lap and curled up in the crook of my left arm. Pip saw the two girls and mocked them, climbing up into my lap but curling up into the crook of my right arm. I growled lightly at the three children that were asleep on me. I honestly can't have a moment alone! I can't wait until their fully grown then I can be left alone! I leaned back and was about to go back to sleep when my door opened. OH COME ON! Walter walked in, looking so small and scared.

"Alucard?" Walter whispered.

"What?!" I growled.

"I...Can I sleep in here?" Walter asked.

"What's your problem?!" I asked.

"I can't sleep and...I keep hearing noises." Walter said.

"Get the fuck in here." I growled, knowing that I won't be able to get rid of him. Walter smiled and closed the door, he ran over to me happily. Walter settled himself by my legs, one arm wrapped around them.

"...Alucard, will you tell us a story?" Seras asked.

"I'm not telling you any stories." I said.

"Please." They all whispered tiredly.

"NO." I growled.

"Just one and then we'll go right to sleep, I promise." Seras whispered.

"Fine." I sighed. "Once upon a time, there four annoying little brats that wouldn't leave an ancient, powerful vampire alone. So he ate them and he was forever left alone in peace and quiet, the end."

"I didn't like the story." Integra grumbled.

"I did, my Master is happy in the end." Seras said with a smile on her face.

"Tell a better story." Pip demanded.

"Yeah." Walter and Integra agreed with him.

"Once upon a time there was a strong Hellsing leader named Integra..." I started.

"I'm liking this so far." Integra smirked.

"along side her was her trusted butler, Walter, and her unwilling slave, Alucard." I said.

"What about Seras and I?" Pip asked.

"Along with Alucard's fledging, Seras and her friend, Pip. But one day they just all turned into children...loud, obnoxious, annoying children." I growled.

"Just go on with the story." Integra ordered.

"Even though Alucard could leave the brats alone and be free, he chose to bloody stay and deal with the brats. Waiting patiently for them to return to their normal ages." I sighed.

"How does it end?" Pip asked.

"I will remain in my chambers, wishing to be left alone...with my Childe." I purred.

"What...ew!" Integra said grossed out.

"Yeah, we did not need to know that." Walter said.

"Besides, Seras is not even listening, she's asleep!" Pip growled as he pushed her, Seras jolted awake.

"What?!" Seras asked looking at Pip wide eyed.

"You missed the ending of the story, blondie." Walter growled.

"Sorry, Alucard." Seras mumbled as she yawned and rested her head against my chest.

"It's alright, my Childe." I purred to her as I rested my chin on the top of her head.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Next Day (Morning)**

I awoke slowly, blinking and then a big yawn came over me. I sat up from the cold hard ground and stretched. My back popped in a few places, I smiled and stood up. I felt a cool breeze, I looked down to see that I was naked! I quickly covered myself, my breasts seeable, my groin noticeable to any prying eyes. Hey! Wait! I'm back to normal! I looked myself over again, confirming it. Finally! I looked over to Alucard's throne but was shocked at what I saw. Alucard was five years old and fast asleep on his throne, beside him was Seras also asleep, on the floor a few feet from me was Pip and Walter. I tip toed around them and quickly grabbed Alucard's coat that was on the floor and wrapped it around myself. I used Alucard's giant shirt to cover up the little Alucard, I then grabbed Seras, trying not to awaken the little vampiress. Once Alucard wakes up, he won't be happy to find himself five. I carried Seras out of the room and down the hall to her room, I set the small girl on her bed. I then quickly ran back to Alucard's room and picked up the two boys. They were heavy but I managed as I carried them out and over to Seras' room.

I sighed as I closed the door and looked over at the sleeping children. What was I going to do? I have never taken care of children in my life! And now Walter or Alucard wasn't here to help me! Can I take care of them?! Or can I just lock them up in one of the rooms with food and toys? Would that last them until they return back to normal? I thought it over and looked back over at them. I shook my head, even if they work for me, I can't do that to children. I sighed, perhaps I should get changed before they awaken. Wait...they'll be hungry once they awaken! I don't know how to cook! I don't even know what children like! Oh man! Can I call somebody? A doctor? Maybe hire a nanny? No, this would be quite weird if I suddenly have four children in my care. The Twelve would question me about it. Having Seras and Alucard being young vampires, they would be 'uncontrollable' and have to be put down. I growled under my breath and left the damn room.

...

When I returned to Seras' room, Seras and Walter were up. They were glaring at each other, both had their arms folded.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked.

"Where's Master, Teggy?" Seras asked looking up at me.

"You bloody tart, do you not notice that she's an adult again?" Walter asked, gesturing towards me. Seras studied me.

"Oh..." Seras whispered.

"Never mind that. Your...Master is still asleep." I said.

"Well then...you make him stop. He keeps calling me stupid." Seras complained. I put my head in my hands. Right now I rather be dealing with Alucard than children, and that's saying a lot.

"Walter, knock it off." I said, Seras stuck her tongue out at him.

"Integra!" Walter shouted, pointing a finger at Seras.

"Enough!" I yelled, Pip shot up in bed, wide eyed. Seras giggled at Bernadotte.

"Can we eat now?" Walter grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Seras whined.

"Me too." Pip said with a yawn.

"What...do you guys eat?" I asked.

"...Um...Pop and chips..." Pip said with a smirk.

"Nice try, Bernadotte, but I wasn't born yesterday." I growled. "Is cereal good enough for you guys?"

"Yes!" Seras said as she jumped down off of her bed and ran over to me.

"You can't eat food, stupid!" Walter yelled at Seras as he hopped down gracefully.

"Yeah." Pip said as he stumbled off the bed, landing on his knees. But he didn't care because he just jumped back onto his feet and ran over to me.

"It's alright, Seras. There's plenty of blood packs." I said, feeling a bit of sympathy for the girl. "Alright, lets go." I grumbled, Seras slipped her hand into mine. I grumbled at the child but ignored her as I walked out of the room.

...

Seras drank her blood pack slowly, a little more difficult this time because her Master wasn't there. Pip ate his cereal happily while Walter just sat there bored and looked at his bowl. Seras and Pip were now playing in the foyer as Walter just stood there, watching them annoyed. What happened to my purple vase? The podium that it was on was now empty. Who took my blood vase?

* * *

Pip ran after me, this time it was a nice, friendly game of tag instead of violent and deadly. Which kind of reminded me of how Alucard and Father Alexander Anderson plays.

"I need a cigar." Integra muttered as she rubbed her temples. Integra walked up the steps leaving us alone. As I was about to run pass Walter, he stuck out his foot and I tripped over it.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I fell face down. Pip and Walter laughed at me.

"Klutz." Walter chuckled. I stood up and glared at him.

"I'm not a klutz! You tripped me!" I yelled.

"Either way you fell and it was hilarious." Walter stated, I growled at him, I then pushed him hard.

"Take that back!" I growled.

"Take what back, stupid?!" Walter asked, pushing me back.

"Stop calling me stupid!" I whined.

"Why? If the hair color fits, accept it." Walter said.

"Who's stupid now? That didn't even make sense!" I said, smirking.

"Yeah it did!" Walter argued, glaring down at me.

"No it didn't!" I protested while I pushed him again. Walter then tackled me, we rolled around on the floor, I slapped his arms as he pulled my hair. "Get off!"

"You started it!" Walter growled. We heard Pip gasped but we ignored him.

"Hey...guys..." Pip whispered but we kept tackling each other. "Y-you guys."

"What?!" Walter and I both growled. Pip was looking forward, Walter and I shifted our heads and looked over to see a five year old Alucard walking over towards us. His black hair was shoulder length, he had piercing crimson eyes, he was deathly pale, and all he wore was black pants. I gasped, was this my Master? Walter and I were frozen as we stared at the boy before us. Alucard saw Walter on top of me and threw him a death glare. Walter didn't take the hint so Alucard came over and threw Walter off of me. Walter crashed into the wall but was still shocked and frozen as he watched my Master. Alucard looked down at me and then held out his hand with a smirk. I slowly took it and he helped me up. Alucard smiled warmly at me, threw another glare towards the two boys, and then led me away from them.

"A-Alucard?" I whispered.

"What is wrong, Seras?" Alucard asked with a toothy grin.

"Nothing...Sir." I whispered. Alucard chuckled at me.

"Good." Alucard purred as he stopped us, he brushed my hair to the side.

"Are you alright, Sir?" I asked.

"Fine...just a little hungry." He growled, before I could say anything, Alucard pulled me roughly closer to him and bit into my neck. I panicked, what is Master doing?! He's hurting me! I tried pushing him off but he didn't budge. I heard Pip and Walter gasp and then ran over to us.

"Alucard, let go of her!" Walter commanded.

"You're hurting her!" Pip screamed, this only caused Alucard to bite down harder on my neck.

* * *

I yawned as I opened my eyes, I was greeted with my slightly dark, empty chambers. I smiled and stood up, but the shirt that was covering me fell to the floor and I stood upon my throne naked.

"Hmn." I hummed as I looked myself over. I used my shadows to encase over me and black pants appeared on me. I smirked and jumped down off of my throne. I could hear other children playing upstairs but I didn't care because I could sense that two of them were humans. But I could also sense my Seras, I smiled. Seras is pretty cute, she's different and she seems to like me. My smiled widened to this. I hope she likes me...But what if she doesn't? What if I say I like her and she doesn't like me back? Well, then I won't tell her...But can't I show her? How can I show her? I know! If I bite her and I hurt her she would think that I don't like her! But the bite that I give her will be a sign of claim! I've seen the elder vampires do it all the time, it's easy! I nodded to my plan. I phased through my door and walked down the corridor to the stairs. I could hear Seras fighting with Walter in the foyer, yelling and screaming at each other. I walked up the stairs and saw what was happening. Walter and Seras were on the floor fighting, rolling about, hitting each other, and pulling on each other's hair. I growled lowly, mad that Walter was hurting her. Wait...did Walter like Seras? Is that why he keeps hurting her? Well, he can't have her! She's mine! Bernadotte heard the growl and looked over at me. Pip gasped as he stared at me wide eyed, shocked to see me.

"Hey...guys..." Pip whispered, neither one of them listened to him. "Y-you guys!" Pip said a bit louder than before.

"What?!" They growled as they glared up at him. After seeing their friend, their heads shot up in my direction and they looked at me. Shock on their faces also. I glared at Walter but he remained on top of Seras, I stalked over to the human that was on top of my vampiress with a growl. Walter stayed where he was, frozen to his stop. I grew angry and threw the butler off of Seras. I looked down at the small, cute blonde. Seras could only stare up at me, a blank expression on her face but her eyes shining with interest and curiosity. I held out my hand to her, she looked at it for a few seconds and then took it, I smiled at the young girl. I could feel the two humans watching us, I quickly glared at them. They cannot have my Seras! I led Seras away, she kept close as we walked, I was still holding her hand unintentionally. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Seras speak.

"A-Alucard?" Seras whispered, looking up at me worried.

"What is wrong, Seras?" I purred to her, rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand. Stop! I can't have her find out that I like her! I quickly pulled my hand away but she didn't seem to notice as she still stared up at me.

"Nothing...Sir." Seras whispered, I chuckled at her. I found it quite amusing that I was her age but yet she still treated me like an elder, she still held that same respect for me.

"Good." I purred, I stopped us in our tracks, looking down at her. Should I pull her hair? Show her how much I 'hated' her? I reached my hand out with the intentions to pull her hair but instead I brushed it aside. Her locks were soft and light. I then saw how bare her neck was for me, I remembered my original plan. A burning sensation appeared in my throat, I became hungry.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Seras asked.

"Fine...just a little hungry." I growled, baring my fangs. I quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her to me roughly but I didn't care as I buried my fangs into her neck. Her hot, sweet blood poured into my mouth, it was so satisfying, so good...no delicious, it was amazing. I purred happily as she panicked, I could feel how scared she was. Good, my plan is working. It was barely noticeable to me when she tried pushing me away. Pip and Walter gasped and ran over to us.

"Alucard, let go of her!" Walter yelled as he pulled on my arms, trying to pry Seras loose.

"You're hurting her!" Pip screamed. I am? I smirked, good! I bit down harder, wanting more of the blood, wanting to hurt her more. But Seras did something I didn't expect, she screamed. Screamed out of pure fright, she then fell limp in my arms for I had taken too much blood from her. I quickly withdrew my fangs from her and looked down at her with wide eyes, a small gasp escaping me. I didn't hurt her too badly, did I?! I shook her a little.

"Seras, wake up." I said, some tears forming. "Seras, wake up!" I cried harder. Why wasn't she waking?! "Seras!" I tried again, shaking her more. I dropped Seras, she hit the floor. Walter quickly kneeled before the girl, trying to see if she was okay. He also shook her and then he hugged her tightly, scared for the girl. I was shoved hard, I stumbled backwards and looked over at Pip shocked. He was angry, his face red, tears pouring down his cheeks, his fists clenched.

"You hurt Seras!" Pip growled and he pushed me again.

"You hurt her before!" I screamed.

"That was different!" Pip argued. "But you really, really did hurt her!" Pip paused. "Badly!" He finished.

"Leave me alone." I whined. But then I was thrown to the ground, Walter on top of me, punching me repeatedly.

"You bastard!" Walter screamed. I growled and tried to push him off of me, but I was just as weak as a baby vampire, no better than Seras.

"I didn't mean too!" I cried.

"What the bloody hell is going on down there?!" Integra screamed as she ran down the steps. "Why are you all screaming...Walter, Alucard!" Integra screamed as she spotted us fighting on the floor. Integra ran over to us and pulled Walter off of me, I sniffed and sat up, wiping the tears from my face as I glared up at the two humans. "What's gotten into you...Seras!" Integra screamed once more as she dropped Walter. I looked over at Seras, she was sitting up silently crying. Integra kneeled before the sad girl and tried her best to comfort her. "What happened? Did you fall?" All Seras did was shake her head as she wrapped her arms around Integra's neck, Integra picked the girl up and rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Walter growled and pointed a finger at me.

"This asshole comes up and attacks Seras!" Walter screamed, Integra glared at me to Walter.

"Watch your language. I don't care if you are sixty, you're still English, have some manners." Integra then looked at me. "You attacked her?" I nodded my head.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Integra asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bloody idiot!" Walter muttered as he folded his arms and glared at the floor. Integra clucked her tongue.

"Knock it off the both of you. I don't care what happened, I don't care why it happened. Right now, Seras is hurt. Alucard you may be little but I know you know more about this vampire shit than me. Come along." Integra ordered. I nodded my head and got up off the floor, I followed after my Master who led me into the kitchen with Seras. "You two, stay out here and play." Integra walked over to the counter and set Seras down on top of it. I tried my best to climb up onto it by myself but I struggled, Integra sighed and picked me up, setting me down next to Seras on the counter. Seras sniffed, looking at me scared, she scooted over a bit so she was farther away from me. I crawled around her to the other side of her neck so I could get a better look at the wound. Seras whimpered, scared of me, I was careful as I brushed her hair lightly to the side. "What does she need, Alucard?"

"Nothing much. Some of my salvia and some blood." I said.

"Your salvia?!" Integra questioned it.

"Yes, it helps heal wounds faster. The blood will help it to fully heal." I explained.

"Very well, do what you need to do." Integra said waving her hand. I nodded my head to my Master and turned back to Seras. I leaned closer to her but Seras quickly pulled away.

"Don't...What are you doing?" Seras asked, looking up at Integra for help.

"He's helping you. He's not going to hurt you." Integra reassured her.

"I don't want him too." Seras said shaking her head.

"You will listen to what I tell you to do. Don't forget that I am your Master." I told her, trying to be stern with her. Seras sighed and closed her eyes tightly. I took that as a sign to continue so I leaned over to her again, my tongue slipping out of my mouth. I licked over her wound, trying to be gentle but Seras whimpered from the slight pain. My demon purred happily as I licked up her blood, I wish I could have some more. I licked over her wound a few more times until I was satisfied that it would heal. When I looked back up I saw that Integra was already holding a blood pack for Seras.

"Alucard, leave us." Integra ordered. I sighed and jumped down from the counter, I looked back up at Seras but she was avoiding eye contact with me. I slumped my shoulders and walked back out into the foyer. Pip and Walter were leaning against the wall as they talked, neither one of them in the mood to play.

"...I mean...she isn't bad..." Pip whispered. "Integra was nice...when she was a kid that is."

"No, Integra was bossy. Seras is fun, she may have stupid moments but she is fun to play with and tease." Walter said. Pip shook his head, disagreeing with him.

"Seras is like my best friend, but I think Integra is better." Pip said with a smirk. I growled annoyed that they were talking about Seras. Bernadotte could have Integra for all I cared, but nobody can have my Draculina.

"Leave Seras alone." I growled at Walter. He looked over at me with a glare.

"Or what?" Walter asked with a smirk.

"Or I'll bite you!" I growled.

"Oh, big bad vampire." Walter said as he walked over to me. What was wrong was that Walter was a few inches taller than me but I just held my chest out, trying to look bigger. Walter chuckled at me, Walter ruffled my hair. I growled, baring my fangs at him. I went to bite him.

"Are you going to bite everybody?!" Seras growled at me. I looked over to see her glaring at me, Seras walked over and pushed me. "Leave him alone." Did my fledging just push me?

"Seras, I think you're forgetting your place." I growled at her as I stared down at her.

"Am not!" Seras said folding her arms and sticking her tongue out at me. I growled at her.

"You are so irritating!" I growled.

"I know what you are but what am I?" Seras asked.

"How immature." I waved my hand at her, trying to ignore her.

"I know what you are but what am I?" Seras asked.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up!" Seras pushed me again.

"Don't push me!" I growled.

"I'm not touching you!" Seras said as she kept her finger an inch away from my arm. Walter and Pip just laughed at her. I grew angry and threw myself on her, pinning her arms down. Seras squeaked and looked up at me, scared. I just stared down at her blankly, what am I doing, attacking her? I quickly thought of something. I kissed the tip of her nose, a small gasp coming from her.

"Tag, you're it." I muttered, quickly got off of her and ran. The other two quickly running after me to get away from Seras.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**There was a request from Draculina213. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Alucard!" Seras giggled as she ran after me. I ran down the corridor and quickly shot down another corridor, hoping to escape the small blonde. I chuckled and glanced behind me to see if she was following me, there was no sign of her. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long game, Seras is shorter than us, so it will be harder for her to catch up to us. I heard Pip scream in one of the other corridors, obviously startled when seeing Seras coming or perhaps she caught him. I stopped outside of a room, bent over and breathing heavily. I laughed, perhaps I should get Pip to tag me then I can chase after Seras. It would be easy to catch her but I could take my time, have fun teasing her. I was about to turn around but somebody pushed me into the room.

"Walter!" Pip screamed down the end of the corridor. I fell to the floor, I looked up to see a furious Walter, I glared at him. Did he just push me? I stood up but still he was the one that was towering over me. Is this how Seras feels all the time?

"I saw you kiss her." Walter growled as he pushed me again. Pip ran into the room breathing heavily.

"Walter, what are you doing?" Pip asked running over to us and tried to stop Walter. I stood back up with a growl, I was tired of being pushed around.

"So?!" I growled, throwing out my arms. "She is my fledging!"

"Stay away from her!" Walter growled.

"NO!" I growled back. "Stay away from _my _fledging!" I roared as I pounced on Walter, I sat on top of him and punched him. Walter's wires wrapped around my arm, my arm sliced right off. I screamed in pain and fell back on my bum.

"You guys, stop fighting! You're going to get us into trouble!" Pip said. I held my injured arm, where was my arm? I looked up at Walter to see him holding my arm, glaring down at me still.

"Leave her alone." Walter said, Walter then hit me over the head with my arm. I grabbed my head.

"Ow!" I said rubbing it where it hurt. "I will not, she's mine! I claimed her!" Walter smirked.

"I'm human not a filthy vampire. Just because you bit her neck doesn't mean it means shit to me. I can still have her." Walter said. My arm turned to blood, falling to the floor in blobs, it then slid back to my body, forming a new arm. I tested my new arm, clenching and unclenching my fist. I stood up and looked up at Walter.

"That ain't fair!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"Are you really fighting over her? This is ridiculous." Pip grumbled.

"Shut up!" Walter and I said glaring at the other human. Pip winced but kept his mouth shut.

"We can settle this easily." Walter said.

"How?" I asked.

"Lets see who Seras likes more." Walter said. "Whoever can get Seras to spend the most time with, then it's decided who she belongs to."

"She's not a toy you know." Pip grumbled.

"Shut up!" We both barked at him again. Pip folded his arms and glared at the floor.

"Fine...deal!" I said holding out my hand, Walter shook it, gripping my hand tightly, I winced. Stupid human. Suddenly arms wrapped around my neck and I was pulled backwards a bit. Seras hung off of me giggling.

"You're it." Seras said.

"Damn she's slow." Pip mumbled referring to the game. Seras jumped off of me and quickly ran out of the room to get far away from me.

"Shut up." I muttered to Pip, tired of hearing him.

"Stop telling me to shut up!" Pip said pushing me, I growled at the human who dared touch me. Pip gulped and looked absolutely frightened, he quickly ran out of the room. I wasn't after him, I was after my Seras, I'll give her a five minute head start and then chase after her. I looked back over at Walter who was glaring at me, angry that Seras was paying attention to me instead of him. I smirked at him.

"Have a problem, Walter?" I asked mockingly. Walter sighed in annoyance, I chuckled and ran out of the room. I saw that Pip was at the other end of the corridor, he quickly shot around the corner when seeing me. I rolled my eyes, he should already know that I'm not after him. I looked at the halls that I had passed, which way did she go? I heard uncontrollable laughter, I smirked while shaking my head, Seras. I turned left and ran down the steps, making sure to take each step carefully so I wouldn't fall. I looked around the foyer to see where she was but I didn't see her. I heard a noise in the kitchen, something had fell, I smiled again, there she is. I ran into the kitchen, getting ready to pounce on Seras but instead I was greeted with Integra. Integra was bent over, picking up a pan that she had accidentally dropped. Integra looked down at me curiously, arching a brow. She stood back up and set the pan on the counter.

"What's wrong, Alucard?" Integra asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I muttered as I looked around the kitchen for Seras. I walked around the counter and looked at the area where we set the stools to see if she hiding under the counter but it was empty.

"What are you looking for?" Integra asked.

"Seras," I said, I stood up straighter and looked up at Integra who was giving me a stern look. "have you seen her?"

"You're not playing Hunters and Vampires again, are you?" Integra asked, I smirked.

"I believe that was _your _game." I said.

"Shut up." Integra growled as she turned back to the pan on the counter.

"Have you seen her? I'm not going to hurt her, we're just playing tag." I said.

"No." Integra muttered, I sighed. "But I did see Pip. He's over there." Integra gestured towards the pantry, I scoffed.

"I don't care." I muttered, Integra chuckled lightly.

"You can't just leave him in there." Integra said.

"Sure I can." I said. I heard Seras' laughter again, it sounded so close. I glared up at Integra. "She is in here, isn't she?" Integra cocked her head to the side and gave me another stern look, angry that I accused her of lying.

"Not that I'm aware of." Integra said, clucked my tongue, annoyed.

"Fine." I said stomping my foot and clenching my fists. I stood there in silence for a minute or so, pondering where Seras is. Integra walked over to the pantry and lightly knocked on it, a huge smile on her face.

"He's gone." Integra stated. The pantry door slowly opened, Pip poked his head out to see if she was right. When he saw me he screamed like a girl and took off running. Integra laughed, amused by how the boy acted when seeing me. I shook my head at the elder blonde and walked off towards the Maids' corridors to the kitchen, laundry room, ballroom, and foyer. Perhaps she was back here somewhere. I slid my hand against the wall as my head shifted around, looking for my Draculina. I poked my head inside the laundry room, the washer was making weird noises and vibrating, I didn't pay any attention to it as I searched the room for a small girl. When I was satisfied that she wasn't in this room I walked back out into the cramped corridor and continued on with my quest. I heard muffled giggles again, it sounded closer than before. I smirked and quickened my pace down the corridor, I was getting closer! I passed the hall that led to the foyer and went farther down, I came to a door that led into the dark ballroom. With my vampiric sight I could see that Seras was just a few feet away from the door, her back to me. I could see that she was looking straight at the front entrance to the ballroom, waiting for me. Seras put her hands to her mouth and giggled again. I smirked and hid my presence from her, I crept into the room, making sure to be extra quiet. My feet eating up the distance between us. When I was closer to her, I pounced. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, she was really light, I swung her around playfully.

"Alucard!" Seras screamed with a bright smile on her face, she giggled uncontrollably. I laughed with her, I spun her around a few more times until I fell backwards. I landed on my bum, Seras landing in my lap unharmed. She still giggled not even noticing that we had fell.

"Seras, Alucard!" Integra called to us, she turned on the lights to the ballroom, the whole room lighting up brightly. "It's time for lunch." Integra told us.

"O-okay..." Seras said trying to contain her giggles.

"Have either of you seen Walter or Pip?" Integra asked.

"They were on the second floor the last I saw them." Seras said, getting up from my lap and running over to Integra.

"Hmn." Integra hummed and walked back into the foyer, I sighed and followed after the two blondes. Integra looked up at the second story and searched to see if they were in sight but they were not. "Walter, Pip! It's time for lunch!" Integra called out to them. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Coming!" Pip screamed, then there was the sound of running. Pip ran down the steps, his hand sliding against the railing as he took two steps at a time. Integra looked at him back to the balcony.

"Walter C. Dornez, if you're not down here in one..." Integra was cut off.

"Coming!" Walter shouted, he soon was running down the steps.

"Don't give me attitude." Integra said as she put her hands on her hips and glared down at the small butler.

"Sorry." Walter said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, he passed her with a sigh and walked to the kitchen. Integra sighed at him and followed after him.

"I made up some grilled cheese for you guys." Integra told Pip and Walter. "Seras, Alucard, you guys have some blood packs on the counter."

"Yum." Seras purred and ran to the kitchen.

"Honestly, that child acts like she never eats." Integra said shaking her head.

"Well...she did just started to drink her blood packs." I said shrugging my shoulders. "She was starving herself before." Integra brushed me off and we walked into the kitchen. Seras was against the counter on her tip toes trying to reach the blood packs. Walter was sitting on the counter sliding the blood packs farther away from her hand every time her hand got to close. Walter chuckled as Seras grumbled under her breath, annoyed with Walter.

"Walter!" Integra said, she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Walter said dropping the blood pack as his hands rested against the back of his head, rubbing it lightly. He looked up at Integra with sad, hurtful eyes.

"That's not nice!" Integra said, Seras picked up the blood pack and sunk her fangs into the pack. Forgetting that Walter was just teasing her, she purred happily as she drank.

"I was just playing with her." Walter muttered and crawled across the counter to a stool where he seated himself. Pip scurried over to the counter and climbed up onto the stool next to Walter. Walter scoffed and put his head in his hands, not wanting to sit next to Pip. Seras and I walked over to the last two stools.

"Would you hold this for me?" Seras asked holding out a half empty blood pack, I took it from her. Seras looked up at the stool next to Pip, she got into this odd crouch, her tongue sticking out a little. I laughed at her, she looked adorable. Seras ignored my laughter and tried to climb up onto the stool but she struggled. Integra and Walter watched her blankly, not sure rather to help or see if she could do it herself. Pip and I tried to contain our laughter as we tried to watch her, finally Pip took her hands and pulled her up on the stool. Seras huffed, tired of her small exercise. I handed Seras her blood pack and climbed up onto my stool easily, Seras scoffed while rolling her eyes. "Show off." Seras muttered and went back to drinking from her blood pack. Integra set a plate of grilled cheese down in front of Walter, the second plate going to Pip. Integra looked over at me and handed me a blood pack. My fangs elongated, wanting to scare the humans and sunk my fangs into the pack. I heard Pip gasp, Walter scoff, and Seras gulp her blood from fright. I rolled my eyes at her, she shouldn't be scared of me. Integra leaned against the counter with a sigh, she stared at each of us.

"When are you going to turn back to normal? I don't think that I can handle this every day, I'm running an organization here. I can't attend to five year olds twenty-four seven." Integra said.

"Well you're going to have to, because if the twelve finds out, there will be hell to pay." Walter muttered as he took another bite from his sandwich.

"You think that I don't know that?" Integra asked.

"What will they do if they find out?" Seras asked, looking worried and scared. Integra shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. They might have me look after Walter and Pip or send them away to an orphanage. For Alucard they will have to lock him up. And for you they would destroy you." Integra said not even thinking about who she was talking about. Seras shuttered.

"Why?" Pip asked, Seras shook her head, not wanting to know why.

"Because she's a baby vampire. Vampire children are apparently hard to deal with, they're always out of control and bloodthirsty." Integra said, Seras shook her head more and threw down her blood pack.

"I'm not hungry!" Seras shouted, hoping that if she wasn't hungry for the blood she wouldn't be destroyed. I just kept slurping on my blood pack, not caring if I was destroyed or not. Integra stared at the child wide eyed.

"Calm down, Victoria." Integra said handing Seras her blood pack so she could finish. "The twelve won't find out about you four."

"But what if they come here?" I asked.

"Then you three will have to be calm while they're here. I'll probably have you stay up on the third floor until they leave." Integra said.

"What about the Queen?" Seras asked. "What if she finds out about us?"

"She would most likely let me keep you guys, that is if I speak with her about the matter. She might just order me to lock you and Alucard up until you're back to normal." Integra explained. "But that is if she finds out about you before the twelve." There was a long, uncomfortable silence between us.

"Can I go outside to play?" Seras asked.

"Did you finish your blood?" Integra asked, Seras held up an empty blood pack with a smile. Integra took the blood pack from her and stood up straighter.

"Just stay in the backyard." Integra said, Seras hopped down from her stool ungracefully but she didn't care as she ran out the back door to the yard.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**Some of you were confused why Alucard and Seras are up during the day. Their sleeping arrangements are messed up now, and Integra doesn't really care so she didn't send them to bed when she should have. Integra is just going by Walter and Pip's schedule, when they should eat and when they should go to bed. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I was laying down in the cool, soft grass. The bright light of the sun shining down on me, filling me with warmth and happiness. I missed this, before I couldn't come out because I didn't drink my blood so the sun burned me. But now that I have been drinking my blood, the sun doesn't even irritate my skin, it just feels nice. I purred happily as I waited for the guys to finish with their lunch. I hummed a tune to myself and looked up at the bright blue sky, it was so pretty. I smiled brightly at the fluffy white clouds. The wind brushing passed me, caressing my face lightly. I thought about games we could play once they got out here, there was tag, hide n' seek, hide n' clap, green light red light, freeze tag...Hmn, I wonder which they would want to play. It was also be nice just to sit around on this nice day, I think that I prefer that. I was still tired from the last game. Someone kicked my shoulder, I shot up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Ow!" I said, holding it protectively.

"Get up." Walter ordered, what the hell is he doing? I stood up, not wanting to get kicked again. I faced the furious small butler, he glared down at me.

"What did I do?" I whined, rubbing my arm hoping that that will make it feel better but it didn't.

"You're going to play with _me." _Walter told me, I cocked my head to the side, haven't I been playing with him for the last two days?

"Yeah, okay." I whined.

"Stay away from Alucard!" He told me, this time I jumped surprised. Why does he want me to stay away from my Master?

"Why?" I asked, Walter growled and pulled my hair. "Ow!" I shouted as I grabbed his hand, trying to lessen the pain on my head.

"Because I said so!" Walter growled.

"B-but...but..." I cried, tears pouring down my face. I didn't understand, Alucard was my friend, why didn't Walter want me to be friends with him? "Please let go of me." I cried.

"Are you going to do it?" Walter asked, when I didn't answer he pulled my hair some more.

"Do what?!" I yelled.

"Are you going to play with Alucard?" Walter asked, I shook my head with more sobs.

"No! No!" I cried. Walter let go of my hair and I fell onto my bum. I grabbed my head, more tears falling, I looked up at Walter with sad eyes. Walter kneeled down, he slid his hand down in his sleeve and used the sleeve to wipe my tears away. I sniffed a few times, Walter looked kinder now and not so angry. Once my face was cleaned of my blood tears, Walter smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry, Seras." Walter said. "I was just trying to help you. Alucard was saying that he was going to beat you up once he got out here." My eyes became wide.

"What?" I whispered. "Why does Master want to beat me up?" Walter shrugged, his smile never leaving his face.

"I don't know. He was saying how you were irritating him or something. Always hanging on him, always talking to him when he just wants to be left alone." Walter said. I could feel more tears forming in my eyes, I hugged my legs and cried more.

"I was just playing with him." I whined. "I didn't know he wanted to be left alone. It looked like he was having fun."

"Well Alucard is an ass, he likes to hurt you and make you think things so he could tease you later about it." Walter said as he helped me to my feet. I wiped my tears away this time.

"He's mean." I whispered. The back door to the kitchen opened, Alucard and Pip walked out. Alucard smirked at me, I glared at him, I then glared at the floor not wanting to look at him. Pip ran over to us with a big smile on his face.

"What do you guys want to play?" Pip asked.

"We could..." Walter started but I interrupted.

"I don't want to play." I grumbled. They're always mean to me! Is it because I'm a girl and they don't want me around them?! But they're always pulling on my hair, always pushing me. Walter said Alucard was going to beat me up and then what does Walter do?! He comes out, kicks me, pulls my hair! Is that not beating me up? I hated them! They wanted me to play with them but yet they're going to do everything just so I stay away from them? That makes no sense!

"Oh come on, Seras don't be like that." Pip said.

"I'm serious!" I growled pulling out of Walter's grip that he still had on me from helping me up. I ran passed them, no longer wanting to be out here near them. I ran back into the manor, the kitchen was empty but I didn't care as I ran into the foyer. I came to a slow steady pace, walking instead of running. My breathing was still steady and not out of control from my run. I walked up the steps, taking my time as I got to the second floor. I looked at the interesting paintings in the corridor as I walked down to Integra's office. I didn't want to be alone right now but I wasn't going to be hanging around those three meanies. I walked over to Integra's office door, the door was opened and inside it was dark. I poked my head inside and scanned the area. Integra was behind her desk working on some papers, she looked stressed. I crept inside and walked over to her, Integra's eyes never leaving her work.

"What is it, Victoria?" Integra asked coldly, I shuttered a little and put my hands behind my back, looking up at the elder blonde.

"Can I sit in here with you?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes when remembering what Alucard wanted to do. Integra looked up at me, her head cocked to the side as she studied me.

"What's wrong?" Integra asked, setting her pen down. I walked over to Integra and crawled up into her lap. Integra allowed it, her one arm going around my waist so I wouldn't fall. I curled up into the blonde, trying not to cry.

"They're being mean." I whispered.

"Is that all?" Integra asked, she sighed and rubbed my back. "What are they doing this time?"

"They keep hurting me. Pulling my hair and hitting me." I said. "They hate me."

"Seras, I don't think that they hate you. Boys think a bit differently than girls. They express their feelings differently." Integra said.

"If they don't hate me then why do they hurt me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they like you, Seras. You're their friend." Integra told me.

"I don't want to be their friend. I don't want to play with them anymore." I whined, I buried my face in the crook of her arm.

"Seras..." Integra sighed but then the phone rang. Integra rolled her chair back over to her desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?...OH! I apologize Sir Irons...No, Walter didn't tell me that you called...I'm not sure...Sir...You can't..." I looked up at Integra as she spoke, slowly she became more stressed. Trying to talk to the guy on the phone but he obviously did not let her say a word or give an excuse. "Today is not a good day, Sir...*Sighs* Very well...So soon?!...No, that's *Clears throat* not a problem, Sir Irons..." I heard the line go dead then, Integra sighed and hung up the phone lightly. She leaned back in her chair, her hand going back to my back and rubbing it.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's the twelve." Integra said, I went pale. "They're coming today, an order by the Queen herself."

"What?" I whispered.

"Nobody has heard from us for the last few days, nobody has been out doing the missions. So, the Twelve is coming out to see what the problem is and discuss some matters with me." Integra said.

"When will they get here?" I asked.

"They're already on their way here." Integra said, I gulped.

"What are we going to do?" I asked gripping her shirt, looking for comfort.

* * *

"Lets get you guys somewhere first, then I will deal with the Twelve." I said as I stood up, holding Seras in my arms. I could see how scared she was. I feared for the girl too, if the Twelve found out about her they would most likely kill her. "Are the boys still in the yard?" I asked. Seras nodded her head.

"Yes." She whispered. I got a better hold of her and then I started running. I needed to get them somewhere fast before the Twelve show up. I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen, Seras bounced in my arms, making small grunting noises. I ran outside where the boys were, Alucard was leaning against a tree, Walter and Pip were sitting and talking in the grass. They looked up at us when we arrived.

"Come on." I ordered, they looked at each other and then back up at me.

"Why?" Walter asked.

"We just got out here." Pip said.

"Do as I tell you and come!" I yelled, furious with them. Walter and Pip scurried to their feet and ran over to me. I looked over at Alucard who was glaring at the ground. "Alucard!" He looked up at me.

"What is the problem, my Master?" Alucard asked, obviously realizing that something was seriously wrong.

"The Twelve." I said, holding my hand out to him, ordering him silently to come. Alucard sighed and walked over to me, sliding his hand into mine.

"Where are we going?" Seras asked.

"I'm not sure where." I said.

"My chambers?" Alucard asked, I thought about it. That would be farther away from the Twelve, they should be safe in there.

"Fine!" I said quickly. We ran back into the manor and came to the foyer. I set Seras down by the three boys and pointed to the basement entrance way. "Go down to Alucard's chambers. Do not make a single noise, do not come out until I tell you. Do you understand?" They nodded their heads.

"Yes." They whispered.

"Alucard, I want you to watch Seras. Walter make sure that none of them leaves. Pip make sure none of them talks." I ordered, they nodded their heads. "Go!" I barked, they ran down the steps, not hesitating on my order. I sighed, trying to calm down and recollect my thoughts. I just need to keep calm, speak with the bloody bastards and then they can go. I leaned against the wall, my head in my hands. I shook my head lightly, trying to think of a plan to get them to leave early. Damn Sir Irons! Bloody snob. Perhaps I can talk with Sir Penwood, I know that he would understand more than the others. If I explained the matter to him then he would be willing to help me. I thought about this. I trusted Sir Penwood, he was a good man, he has always helped my family when in need. But would he help me as a friend, or rat me out as a part of the twelve? I shook my head, perhaps it's better if I just keep it to myself. It shouldn't be too hard explaining Hellsings' absence to them and then get them to leave. That is if Sir Irons didn't have anything else to discuss with me but I doubted it. He always had something, trying to point out all my mistakes. This time he's going to have a bunch since I was gone for the last few days. There was a knock on the door, my eyes became wide, my breathing shaky. I stood up straighter, cleared my throat and fixed myself so I looked decent. I walked over to the door and opened it, I was greeted with the twelve standing there, and they did not look happy one bit.

"Sir Integra." Sir Irons said bowing his head a little to me.

"Gentlemen." I muttered and moved out of the way so they could step in. Sir Irons' eyes scanned the foyer.

"Where's Walter? He's usually the one that greets us." Sir Irons said, looking back over at me with a stern look. I closed the door and faced Sir Irons.

"Walter is out, he had some errands to run for me." I said smoothly. "Shall we take this to the conference room?"

"Yes." Some muttered, I walked passed them and climbed the stairs, they followed behind. I rolled my eyes annoyed, I hated these meetings of ours.

"Would any of you like some tea?" I asked.

"We would just like to get to the subject, Integra." Sir Irons said coldly.

"Yes, of course." I said as I stopped outside of the conference room. I held the door open as the men piled into the room. I groaned inwardly and stepped into the room, seating myself at the head of the table, Sir Irons at the other end. He glared at me as the others seated themselves, Sir Penwood seated to my left. Should I ask to speak with Sir Penwood privately? I shook my head, no. Not a good idea.

"Sir Hellsing." Sir Irons raised his voice, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at him. "Answer the question."

"May you repeat the question?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair and prepared myself for the worst.

"What kind of Organization are you running here?" Sir Irons asked.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, glaring at the men. "My organization deals with the threats against the England and the Queen herself." I growled.

"Is it not true that you were gone for the last five days?" Sir Walsh asked, I turned towards him, giving him a hard, cold glare. Sir Walsh did not even flinch, he just returned the glare.

"I was here for the last five days." I said truthfully.

"Then what have you been doing?" Sir Irons asked.

"There have been vampire attacks all around London and there has been no sign of the Hellsing Organization." Sir Penwood stated.

"People are dying Integra." Sir Phillips said. I clenched the side of the table, grinding my teeth.

"I ask you again, what kind of Organization are you running here?" Sir Irons asked.

"Is this job too difficult for you?" Sir Walsh asked.

"I have been the leader of this Organization, my families Organization, for the last ten years, Gentlemen." I growled. "There has been no problems..."

"Unit now." Sir Irons interrupted. "Why are you not doing your job?"

"Alucard and Seras have been dealing with the missions." I lied.

"And Seras is your new recruit? The one that you let Alucard turn?" Sir Walsh asked. The first time Seras showed up and I had to mention her to them, their tops blew. They yelled at me for letting a human be turned into a vampire by my servant.

"Yes." I said.

"I do believe that your job is to put an end to the vampire race, Sir Integra. Not to create more." Sir Irons said.

"I'm very well aware what I do in my Organization, Sir Irons. The girl was dying and my servant saved her, Seras is perfectly fine." I said but realized that was a mistake.

"Fine? Becoming undead is 'fine'? It was obviously a mistake letting you continue on running this Organization, Integra." Sir Irons said. It was my families Organization! I would just like to see them try to get rid of me.

"Just where are your vampires right now, Sir Integra?" Sir Walsh asked.

"They're...they're on a mission." I lied, becoming pale.

"Are they now?" Sir Irons asked, knowing that I was lying. "Then why have I been getting so many reports on dead civilians, Sir Integra? If they're doing their job, why are so many dying?"

"I..." I was cut off again.

"What of your Captain? Captain Pip Bernadotte of the Wild Geese?" Sir Penwood asked, I sighed.

"He's also busy on a mission." I said, putting my head in my hand. A horrible headache was coming on.

"Sir Integra, we expect you to tell us the truth." Sir Phillips told me sternly. How did my father ever deal with them and not be able to beat the shit out of each of them?

"Call your servants here, Sir Integra." Sir Irons told me, my eyes became wide and looked over at Sir Irons.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. "Why would you like to see them?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I would like to speak to Alucard and his servant." Sir Irons said plainly.

"If you can't handle Alucard, then I reckon you should lock him up." Sir Walsh said.

"Alucard listens to my every command. He does what he is told and causes no problems." I said, sticking my damn neck out for my damn vampire. He's lucky that I care for him and his little servant.

"Where are your vampires, Integra?" Sir Irons asked. "I want them here." What am I suppose to do? I can't summon them, then they will be in big trouble.

"They're on a mission, Sir Irons." I repeated, glaring at the elder.

"We know you're lying, Sir Integra." Sir Irons said, I nearly jumped out of my skin. SHIT! "We sent some men up here a few days ago to see what the hell you were doing. Nobody has come in or out of this Manor in the last few days. No missions have been dealt with and the Queen is furious." Sir Irons said. They were spying on my Organization? Those bloody bastards! Sir Irons stood, I watched him curiously. "Now, I would like to speak with your vampires. I want to know why you and your vampires aren't doing your jobs." I stood up and rested my hands on the table, glaring at Sir Irons.

"This meeting is over. I want you all out of my manor now." I growled.

"This meeting has not been dismissed, Sir Hellsing!" Sir Irons raised his voice again. "If you do not let me speak with your vampires I will have to speak to the Queen about your position in this Organization. She will not be happy if she hears that you're not doing your job and your _enslaved _vampires are nowhere in sight. Now, where are they?!"

"Damn." I whispered, if the Queen was told this information what will she think of me and my Organization? She has the power to shut down my Organization or even give it off to one of the twelve. Meaning Alucard would be given to another family, one that won't be able to handle him like mine. What of Seras? Would they keep her or destroy her? I closed my eyes tightly, making up my mind.

**Alucard. **I called out to him.

**Yes, my Master? **Alucard asked.

**Come, bring Seras. **I said, I clenched my fists, my nails dug into my skin until my hands started to bleed.

**Yes, Sir. **Alucard said, I opened my eyes and waited a few seconds. Alucard and Seras then appeared beside me, Alucard had Seras in front of him, his hands on her shoulders. Reminding me of an older brother looking after a little sister. The Twelve looked at the vampire children wide eyed, a few gasping. Some stood up and slammed their hands on the table, muttering things.

"Sir Integra, what the hell is this?!" Sir Irons screamed as he pointed a finger at the vampire children. Seras clung to Alucard, scared, Alucard petted her hair but paid close attention to the meeting.

"We were attacked a few days ago. A demon put a spell on us and we had turned into children." I said truthfully.

"What are you on about? Demons?" Sir Walsh asked.

"The spell hasn't worn off yet. Pip, Walter, Alucard, and Seras are still children." I said gesturing towards the two little ones.

"You do realize that vampire children are highly dangerous and have a bloodlust higher than an elder vampire?" Sir Penwood asked. I glared at my old family friend, I thought that he would understand.

"I am aware of that but neither of these two have been out of my sight and they are not dangerous. You just need to treat them like a regular child and not like a freak!" I growled.

"Do not defend these vampires, Sir Integra!" Sir Irons screamed.

"Neither one of these children had harmed anybody!" I screamed.

"But they will!" Sir Irons said.

"Last time did Seras not go through a blood rage and killed all that was in sight?" Sir Walsh asked.

"She did but those were ghouls!" I said.

"So, Miss. Victoria was already known for losing it when going in a bloodlust. And now that she's a child she can barely control it and will kill anything in sight." Sir Irons said, where do they get this bullshit?

"Look at her! She's frightened! She wouldn't even harm a fly!" I said gesturing towards the frightened girl who was crying in Alucard's arms.

"Sir Integra, you should know very well what should be done when a vampire child is involved. It does not matter how innocent it is, it's a threat against England, the Queen, and God." Sir Irons said, he walked over to me, giving me a stern look. He put a gun in my hand. "It is your job to destroy these things. Now do so." Sir Irons ordered, I looked back down at the crying girl, Alucard glaring up at me and holding the girl even closer.

"No." I told him sternly, the Twelve looked taken back.

"Excuse me?" Sir Phillips said as he stood up and gaped at me.

"No." I said slamming the gun down on the table and glaring at each of them.

"Sir Integra..." Sir Penwood started but I interrupted him.

"I thought that you would understand, Sir Penwood. But I was wrong." I said, Sir Penwood sighed in grief, and his eyes fell to the table, he stayed silent. "It is not your place, gentlemen, to order me to kill my own servants. I would have disposed of Victoria if I had wanted to, if I thought that she was dangerous. Miss. Victoria is not dangerous and she is in full control. So I will not be disposing of her." Sir Irons clenched his fists, grinding his teeth as he glared down at me still.

"Sir Integra, it's not the point if she's a friend of yours or even if she is in control. The point is that she's a vampire, you're a vampire slayer, and you must do your job." Sir Walsh said.

"We can not have this child get out of control. She could have attacked people without you knowing." Sir Anthony said. Sir Irons grabbed the gun and aimed it at the small girl.

"Sir Irons!" I shouted, reaching for the gun. The gun went off, Seras screamed and started running, the bullet missing her and Alucard by inches. "Sir Irons!" I screamed, facing him once seeing that the girl was alright. But he ignored me as he pushed me out of the way and walked towards the exit of the conference room. I went to go after him but Sir Penwood and Sir Randolph grabbed me. "Seras! Alucard, protect her!" I screamed at the young boy. Sir Walsh and Sir Black went to go grab for the boy but Alucard ran out of their reach, running after Seras.

* * *

Blood tears poured down my face as I ran down the corridor, trying to get far away from the crazy elder man. I heard the gun go off, I screamed in pain when a silver bullet grazed my arm, blood leaking from the new wound. I whimpered and turned the corner.

"Please, Sir! Please, stop!" I screamed back at him, I heard the gun go off, the bullet hitting the floor near my feet. I screamed again and ran for the stairs. I nearly fell down them but I didn't care as I tried to escape. My heart was pounding, my tears were pouring down my face, an annoying ringing in my ears from the gunfire. I jumped high when hearing the gunfire again, the bullet shot right through my right shoulder. I fell to the floor with another scream.

"Seras!" I heard Pip scream, I looked over to see Pip and Walter on the basement stairs. They stared at Sir Irons wide eyed, I could see them shivering in fright. Sir Irons took his last few steps from the stairs and stared down at me in disgust. I heard the sound of his gun cocking, I quickly threw my arms over my head. The next moment I felt warmth from somebody hugging me close, then a deep low growl came from the person who was hugging me. I cracked open my eyes to see black hair along my face, I recognized it as my Sire's hair. I hung onto Alucard's arms and looked back over at Sir Irons, the reason why he wasn't shooting was because Walter and Pip stood in front of us, shielding Alucard and me. I could clearly see Walter's wires around him, getting ready to attack Sir Irons if he tried anything.

"Move!" Sir Irons ordered while aiming his gun at us.

"No!" Pip yelled, stomping his foot and clenching his small fists. This only infuriated Sir Irons even more.

"You two are risking your lives. If I let her live she could kill you two easily." Sir Irons said, trying to scare them. Pip and Walter gave each other a side glance and then went back to glaring at the elder man.

"We're not moving!" Pip said stubbornly and folded his arms while he smirked at Sir Irons.

"Alucard! Dispose of her!" Sir Irons shouted at my Master. Alucard's arm tightened around me as he held me closer, he gave another threatening growl, his eyes glowing a dark crimson.

"You're not my Master." Alucard growled at the human. Integra then started running down the steps, she looked quite pale and frightened.

"Sir Irons, enough!" Integra screamed. "I just got off the phone with the Queen. She is ordering you to stay away from my vampires!"

"What?!" Sir Irons screamed as he lowered his gun and faced Integra. The rest of the twelve was descending down the stairs, watching the scene before them. Integra put her hands on her hips and smirked up at Sir Irons, a small lair of sweat laid out on her forehead.

"I contacted the Queen and told what has happened. She told you to stay away from them." Integra repeated. "Tomorrow, gentlemen, we visit the Queen and discuss about the last few days with her." Sir Irons gripped his gun until his knuckles were white, I could hear him grinding his teeth again.

"Fine." Sir Irons muttered after a long silence as he thought this over. He looked back over at Alucard and me, glaring at us. "In the mean time, lock those things up!" Sir Irons gestured towards us and threw down the gun. I jumped again when hearing the loud thud echo through the room. Alucard petted my hair, trying to soothe me.

"Leave my manor." Integra ordered. Sir Irons stared at her for a few long seconds and then headed towards the exit. The rest of the men muttered to themselves, whispering to each other and also exited the manor. After a few minutes of making sure they were gone, Integra looked down at me. "Are you alright, Victoria?" Integra asked as she walked over to me, I nodded my head with a few sniffs.

"No, she was shot." Alucard said, pissed that I wasn't mentioning my wounds. "She needs blood and some rest." Integra nodded her head in agreement and helped me up.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry I haven't been updating any of my other stories, I just got really caught up in Desire and Young Adults.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Integra leaned against the counter tired. Walter had his head in his hand and his eyes were closed. Pip sat next to him, he was swirling his spoon around in his cereal. There was an empty seat between Pip and I, where Seras usually was seated. Two empty blood packs sat in front of Seras' seat. Where is she? Is she still asleep? She should have healed by now, I hope she's okay. I looked at the kitchen door for the fifth time, Integra sighed annoyed.

"Stop worrying about her, Alucard. She'll come up when she's hungry." Integra said. I sighed and looked back down at the counter. "Pip, are you done?" Integra asked looking at the boy who played with his food. He set the spoon in the bowl and pulled his hands away.

"Yeah." Pip whispered, Integra grabbed his bowl and walked over to the sink. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Don't know. Depends how long it will take to discuss the matter." Integra said as she leaned against the counter once more.

"Who's going to be watching us?" Pip asked, Walter clucked his tongue and glared at Pip.

"We don't need to be looked after. We'll be just fine." Walter told Integra.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Integra said sarcastically as she smirked at Walter. "I don't know who's going to look after you."

"When do you leave?" I asked curiously.

"Around noon." Integra said looking up at the clock. I squinted my eyes at the clock, trying to read the numbers. I can never remember which hand was which. What time is it? "Why don't you guys go play, I have to get ready." Integra walked out of the kitchen. I looked over at Pip and Walter, Walter was already looking my way then Pip faced me. Walter shrugged his shoulders and looked at the counter. I looked down at Seras' seat, noticing her two blood packs for a second time. I grabbed the cold packs and jumped down off of my stool.

"Where are you going?" Pip asked, I faced the two humans and held up the blood packs.

"I'm going to give Seras her blood. Maybe after she can play with us." I said with a smile. Pip glanced at Walter, the two then jumped down off of their stools and followed me to Police Girl's room. I didn't bother knocking and just crept into the room. Pip seemed a bit scared when walked into her room.

"What if she attacks us like last time?" Pip asked.

"What? Seras didn't attack us." Walter said rolling his eyes at Pip. Pip nodded his head.

"Uh-huh! She attacked Integra and me." Pip said.

"Whatever." I muttered. "If you're scared you can wait out in the hall." Pip scoffed.

"I'm not scared." Pip stated though I could still smell his fear plain as day. I walked over to Seras' closed coffin and lightly knocked on it. Pip hid behind Walter and shook in fear as he watched the lid closely, getting ready for her to attack.

"Seras? We got your blood packs." I called out to her. I heard a squeak from inside her coffin. I chuckled while shaking my head, we must have scared her.

"Uh...Sir...could you hand me my pink robe?" Seras asked, I arched my brown. Seras sounded different, is she okay? I scanned the room for a pink robe but found nothing.

"Where is it?" I asked after going in a small circle.

"In my wardrobe." Seras said, Walter walked over to the giant wardrobe and opened it. On the hook was her pink robe, Walter tugged on it until the robe finally slipped form the hook and it fell to the floor. Walter smiled as he picked up the girly robe and threw it over to Pip. Pip freaked a bit and nearly dropped it, he then handed it to me. I gave him a 'really?' look and turned back to Seras' coffin.

"I got it." I said holding up it up a bit. Why did she want it? It won't even fit on her. A hand phased through the coffin lid, I looked at it surprised. The hand seemed to be a bit bigger, so unlike her small hands. I put the stupid pink robe in her hand and she phased it back into her coffin.

"Thank you." Seras said, I heard rustling of the robe as she slid it on. I looked over at Walter and Pip. They both shrugged their shoulders, I shrugged my shoulders in return. The lid to her coffin started to rise, I quickly faced the coffin. I was soon surprised to see a nineteen year old Seras. The three of us gasped, surprised by the elder girl that was no longer a little girl. Seras just smiled down at us. I noticed right away that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the pink robe. I gulped, my eyes falling back to the blood packs.

"We have you blood packs..." I muttered as I held out the blood packs. Seras took them from me, her fingers lightly brushing over mine. I blushed and quickly put my hands behind my back with a small smile. Her skin was so warm and soft, a pleasant shiver went down my spine. I looked back up at the really pretty teenager who stared at the blood packs glumly. My smile fell, she seemed sad, almost hurt. "What's wrong, Seras?" I asked, Seras shook her head lightly, snapping herself out of her thoughts. She looked back down at me with a kind smile but not her bright usual smile. Something was wrong, but what? Seras set the blood packs down on her bed and folded her hands as she studied us.

"Where's Sir Integra?" Seras asked, I chuckled lightly, it was so weird calling a Lady "Sir".

"She's getting ready for the Queen's meeting." Walter said, Pip's face brightened and he jumped forward.

"Maybe you can watch us while she's gone!" Pip said.

"Yeah!" Walter and I said happily, not wanting some strange babysitter watching over us.

"Please, Police Girl! Please!" Pip begged.

"I suppose I have to." Seras said.

"Yes!" Pip and Walter said, throwing their fists in the air in triumph. Pip and Walter then ran out of the room, going to go tell Integra. I looked back at Sera who stared at the floor with wide blank eyes.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Seras?" I asked, Seras looked at me, forcing a smile to her face, she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why don't you go back upstairs. I'll be up in a second." Seras said, I nodded my head in agreement and left her alone.

* * *

I sat on my bed, memories flooding back to me. I remembered everything that had happened this week. I remembered the creepy demon that had captured Sir Integra and me. And I remembered Hell. I shuttered, closing my eyes tightly but that only gave me a horrible, gory vision of Hell. My body spasming when remembering all the pain that I went through. I wrapped my arms around my shivering body, trying to stay calm. How did I ever forget something so horrifying? I whimpered lightly, I was on the verge of tears. I wanted to cry but I did not want to worry my small Sire. I put my face in my hands and tried to muffle my cries. It's okay, I wasn't there anymore. Alucard had saved me. I wasn't there anymore, I wasn't there anymore, I wasn't. But the more I kept telling myself the more I cried. I bit into my wrist, trying to muffle my cries as I let the tears pour down my face.

"Seras?" I heard Sir Integra call for me. I withdrew my fangs from my wrist, I sniffed a few times as I listened for Sir Integra. I wiped my tears away as I whimpered. "Seras?" Sir Integra tried again, I stood up and walked over to my door. Still trying to get rid of the evidence of my tears. I walked out into the corridor.

"Coming." I shouted up the stairs. I took a few deep breaths, trying to control my breathing before seeing the Hellsing leader. I walked up the stairs, the foyer coming into view. Sir Integra was standing in the middle of the foyer, her hands behind her back. Walter and Pip were running around, I assumed they were playing tag. And my Master stood beside his human Master. He looked at me with an arched brow, obviously realizing that something was wrong with me. I smiled to reassure him that things were just fine and walked over to Sir Integra. She was smiling as she observed me.

"Glad to see you back to normal." Sir Integra said, I smiled back at her.

"Good to be back." I muttered.

"How long do you think it will take for them all to get back to their ages?" Sir Integra asked as her eyes followed the running boys.

"Not sure." I said also watching the two boys play tag.

"Hmn." Sir Integra hummed, she looked back at me, her smile vanished. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but could you watch after them. I have to meet with the Queen." I waved my hand.

"It's alright, Sir. Do what you have to." I said, I then smirked. "Go teach that Irons guy a lesson." Sir Integra lightly chuckled.

"Believe me, I would love to." Sir Integra said, I walked her to the front door. "I should be back in a few hours. Make sure they are fed. If I don't get back on time, make sure they get to bed on time." I chuckled at my boss.

"It's alright. I've got it. Need I remind you that I watched after you?" I asked smirking at her. Sir Integra shook her head at me with another kind smile.

"Yes, I remember." Sir Integra said. "May I say something? Don't cook them grilled cheese." My smile fell, that was the only thing I knew how to cook and that was the special dish I made for Sir Integra when I had to watch her.

"Why?" I asked, Sir Integra just chuckled.

"Just don't." Sir Integra said and left the manor. I sighed, great. Sir Integra was annoying and tired me out, three energetic boys will be the death of me. Alucard laughed at me.

"It won't be that bad, Police Girl." Alucard purred, I faced my small Sire who grinned up at me.

"What won't be?" Pip asked, he stood beside Alucard, his head cocked to the side. Alucard smirked at him and Walter.

"She thinks that we'll tired her out more than Integra did. She thinks that we'll be the death of her." Alucard mocked me as he folded his arms and looked back up at me.

"Oh, such a silly, paranoid vampire." Walter chuckled. I huffed and closed the door behind me. Maybe they won't tire me death but they'll surely irritate me to death. I rubbed my temples and walked over to the living room where I seated myself on the couch. I heard them start to play behind me in the foyer, I didn't pay much attention to it. I closed my eyes, trying to relax myself when I heard a noise behind the couch. Something was on my head, I looked up to see Pip hanging off the back of the couch, his elbows rested on the top of my head with his head resting in his hands. He stared down at me with a goofy smile.

"Whatcha doin'?" Pip asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled.

"Why?" Pip asked.

"Because I don't know what to do." I said.

"Why?" Pip asked.

"I know this and you're not doing it to me." I said wagging my finger.

"Why?" Pip asked.

"Because I don't want you to, I find it very irritating." I answered like the idiot I was.

"Why?" Pip asked, I sighed and tried to ignore him, after a long silence he spoke again. "Hey, Seras!"

"What?" I asked.

"Seras!" Pip repeated.

"What?!" I tried again.

"Seras!" Pip went on, I growled.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Hi." Pip whispered in my ear. I shook in anger, my fists clenched.

"Pip, that's enough!" I yelled.

"Pip, that's enough!" The three copied me. I no! I know this one! And they're not going to do it! I refuse to play this little game of theirs! I folded my arms and bit my tongue, glaring at the wall before me. The three giggled realizing that they had irritated me into silence.

"Hey, Seras!" Walter yelled.

"Seras!" Alucard called me.

"Seras! Answer us!" Pip yelled, knocking on my head. I sighed at him in annoyance and stood up, I glared down at the three boys that giggled.

"Come on, Seras!" Walter said.

"Can't you talk?" Pip asked.

"I order you to talk!" Alucard ordered, I grinded my teeth and glared at them.

"Oy." I murmured.

"Oy!" They copied me. I growled lowly at them, baring my fangs. They all became wide eyed and screamed, they then bolted, I chased after them.

"Where are you going?!" I played with them. "I just wanted to eat you!" I teased them, I chased Walter down the corridor. He was laughing, a big smile on his face. "I see you, little one!" I chanted as I picked up my pace.

"NO!" Walter screamed. I giggled as I pounced, grabbing the small child we rolled on the floor. I sat on the floor with the small boy between my legs, his back to me. I brushed my lips over his shoulder.

"Um nom nom nom!" I made noises, pretending to eat him.

"Oh no!" Walter played. Pip and Alucard were down the corridor staring at us in 'horror'.

"No, Walter!" Pip screamed.

"We couldn't save him in time!" Alucard played along.

"Oh, the horror!" Pip screamed as he covered his eyes. I laughed at the three boys. Walter fell limp in my arms, his tongue stuck out, pretending that he was dead.

"He was a good soldier." Alucard said, lowering his head. I set Walter down on the floor gently and stood up, my eyes glowing a dark crimson as I smirked at the two boys at the end of the corridor.

"Mmm, I'm still pretty hungry." I purred. Pip and Alucard turned towards each other with wide eyes.

"She'll never take us alive!" Pip shouted and shot down another corridor, Alucard following right behind him. I carefully stepped over Walter and then chased after the two boys.

"I'm coming to get you!" I growled, raising my claws and pretending that I was some vicious monster. The two boys screamed when seeing that I was coming, they quickly slammed Sir Integra's office doors shut so I couldn't get in. I giggled again and phased my head through the door. Pip and Alucard were leaning against the door, breathing heavily. "Boo." The boys screamed and stepped away from the door with giant smiles. I phased the rest of the way through the door, cackling evilly. "Mmm, fresh blood." I said in a lousy Dracula impersonation. This only caused the two boys to laugh hysterically. I went for Pip, pretending to gnaw on his shoulder. "Um nom nom nom!" Alucard giggled and stepped away from the 'scary' monster.

"OH! She got me!" Pip screamed as he cupped his neck, he spun around on the heal of his foot and then fell to the floor. "I'm coming...Walter!" Pip's head fell to the side, 'dead'. I turned towards Alucard who was backed into a corner, I cackled evilly again.

"Two down, one to go." I said in another lousy Dracula voice. "I vant to suck your blood." I wrapped my arms around Alucard, he still laughed hysterically as he tried to push me away, I pulled him closer to me. "I have got you, little one." I went to go 'eat' Alucard but then the doors to the office opened. I turned around, letting go of Alucard. Walter was leaning against the door jam, pretending to be injured. "OH NO! It's my archenemies! You fiend! How did you ever survive?!" Walter smiled and limped into the room.

"You can't destroy me so easily, vampire!" Walter shouted as he held up a toy gun that belonged to Sir Integra. Pip jumped up onto his feet.

"Yeah! You can't kill us so easily!" Pip shouted.

"NO! Damn, I underestimated my enemies!" I shouted, being all dramatic.

"That's right, vampire! And now you're dead!" Walter said and pulled the trigger on his toy gun. I pretended that I was shot.

"Oof! Oh!" I shouted as I grabbed my chest. "Right in the damn heart." I fell to my knees, Walter and Pip walked over to me.

"Never underestimate your enemies." Walter said putting the gun to my head.

"I won't next time, you can count on that!" I growled.

"There won't be a next time." Pip muttered, my eyes became wide, Walter pulled the trigger again.

"No!" I shouted and fell onto my back, I looked up at them, squinting my eyes as if I was pretending to die. "Bloody...bast..." I died. The boys continued to laugh at my dramatic death. Their laughter slowly came to a stop, it then became nervous chuckling.

"S-Seras?" Pip whispered.

"Are you okay?" Walter muttered.

"That...isn't a real gun is it?" Alucard asked.

"NO! I swear! It's a toy gun! It doesn't even use real bullets!" Walter said rechecking his gun. Somebody shook me.

"Seras!" Pip screamed. "Oh man! She's not waking up!"

"I-is she dead?" Walter asked.

"NO! She can't be!" Alucard said.

"What should we do?" Pip asked, somebody kicked my leg.

"Seras!" Walter yelled when I didn't move.

"Oh, this is not good! Teggy is going to be so mad at us!" Pip said, my eyes quickly opened and I sat up, quickly grabbed the closest person to me. The boys screamed in fright when I did this. I grabbed Pip and pulled him into my lap.

"GOT YOU!" I growled as I tickled him.

"Seras!" Alucard and Walter yelled! Pip laughed as I continued to tickle him, he tried pushing my hand away.

"Stop! That tickles! Stop! Seras...Stop!" Pip yelled through laughs.

"You scared us!" Alucard said pushing my back. I stopped tickling Pip and looked behind me at my small Sire.

"You actually thought that I was dead, Sir?" I asked sarcastically, cocking my head to the side. Alucard blushed and stared at me blankly.

"...No..." Alucard whispered, I knew that he was lying.

"Well, it was funny!" I chuckled.

"Whatever!" Walter grumbled as he folded his arms and glared at the floor.

...

**Later that Day**

Pip and Walter were in the front yard playing, Alucard was off doing something else, and I was relaxing on the couch. I just got done feeding the two humans just a few minutes ago. For some odd reason Master didn't eat anything, but I can't say anything to him since he's the Master and he does what he wants when he pleases. I sighed as I looked up at the clock, it was a little passed six o'clock, how much long will Sir Integra be gone for? This was one long bloody meeting, I hope everything is okay. I felt warm, small hands on my knees, before I could open my eyes someone had crawled into my lap. I opened my eyes to see my small Sire sitting in my lap. I put an arm around his waist and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Alucard?" I asked concerned.

"I'm hungry." Alucard said.

"Alright...let me get you some blood." I said but he held out his hand, stopping and silencing me.

"I want your blood." Alucard purred as he leaned closer to me, his eyes burning a crimson, I saw his fangs elongated, I gulped.

"Yes, Sir." I muttered, it was normal for Master's to drink from their fledgings but should I let him? I was the adult, I did not want to be weakened right now but I couldn't find the courage to tell my small Master no, so I let him continue. There was a sharp pain when he buried his fangs in my neck, I grunted and held Alucard close as he fed from me. I rested my hand on his back as I leaned back, shifting my head to the side so he had more access to my neck. Alucard took advantage of that because he bit down harder, suck up more of my blood. I grunted in pain and closed my eyes tightly.

...

"Victoria!" Sir Integra shouted, I shot up in a sitting position. The manor was dark, Alucard was asleep in my arms, I yawned tired and looked up at Sir Integra. "I told you to watch after them!"

"I did." I muttered but soon saw two shivering boys standing next to Sir Integra.

"Guess where I found them." Sir Integra said looking down at the two boys, I winced.

"Where?" I whispered.

"IN THE YARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Sir Integra yelled, I winced again.

"No." I whispered.

"It's almost ten! Why were they outside?!" Sir Integra yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I fell asleep." I muttered. Sir Integra scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Forget it!" Sir Integra said, no longer wanting to hear me. "I'll put them to bed. Go put Alucard and yourself to bed." Sir Integra ordered, I stood up.

"Yes, Sir." I muttered as I shifted Alucard to my other arm. I then remembered the conference with the Queen, I turned back to my boss, looking up at her curiously. "How did it go?"

"It went well. The Queen in giving us time to figure out how to get them back to normal. If they do not return back to normal then she allowed me to keep Walter and Pip. But I will have to lock up Alucard until he is of age." Sir Integra explained, I rubbed my Sire's back, feeling sympathy for him. "Don't worry, Victoria, Alucard will be fine."

"Of course, Sir." I whispered. "Why did the conference take so long?"

"We had to wait until all the members of the twelve were there. One didn't show up until an hour later, apparently he wasn't informed on the matter until earlier this evening. Then before we could ever start, Sir Irons pointed out all my mistakes to the Queen and why I should no longer be the leader to Hellsing. The Twelve were given their opinions on my position, lets just say that not too many people like me, Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said.

"Did Sir Penwood defend you?" I asked curiously.

"He did, he spoke on my behalf." Sir Integra said with a small smile. "After all that I finally got to explain everything." Sir Integra was silent for a little. "I almost lost my position, Seras." Sir Integra said as she looked at me, I was stunned, I gasped.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yeah..." Sir Integra muttered as she looked at the floor. "The Queen didn't take my position away because I have defended her for the last ten years but I was close to it. The only way I can make up the next few days is if I quickly go out and take care of all the problems. I don't know where to start, there's so many." Sir Integra looked ashamed, the first time I saw the Hellsing like this. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" I asked with a smile, Sir Integra looked at me with a small smile.

"Thanks, Victoria. We've got plenty of time to fix up the Organization. For now, go get some rest. Tomorrow, you'll have your first solo mission." Sir Integra said, I bowed my head to her.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Seras." Sir Integra said.

"Good evening, Sir." I muttered and walked away with Alucard. I made my way down the stairs to the basement, I was heading to my Master's room but I felt a tug on my hair. I looked down at Alucard to see him holding out his arm, he pointed at my door. "Sir, don't you want to sleep in your coffin?" His answer was a grunt followed by another tug on my hair, I sighed. "Very well, but tomorrow you sleep in your coffin." I stepped into my room and laid the ravenette boy down in my bed, I crawled into my warm, soft bed. Alucard pressed the button on the remote, darkness encasing my coffin. Alucard curled up beside me, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Next Day (Morning)**

I slept soundly until I heard whimpering, I groaned tiredly and cracked open my eyes. Seras was beside me, she was squirming, whining, and breathing heavily. I struggled as I sat up, staring down at my Childe. I looked into her mind to see what was bothering her. There were horrible screams of pain in her dream, fire everywhere, Seras was being tortured. I pulled out of her mind and looked at in sympathy. Poor Seras remembered her horrible time in Hell. How much of an affect will it put on her? I laid down beside her and cupped Seras' cheek, trying to soothe her. Seras' eyes shot open, she shot up in bed with a frightful scream. I stared up at her blankly, waiting for her to clam down. Seras sat there panting for awhile, I sat up and wrapped my small arms around her. Seras jumped surprised by the sudden contact. She looked down at me while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Alucard!" Seras panted, she pulled me into her lap and hugged me tightly. Seras cried silently, I just sat there, letting her get it all out. She rubbed her head against my black locks, I blushed again. Did Seras like me?! A big smile cracked my face. Take that Walter! I got not only Seras but an elder chick! "I'm sorry, Alucard." Seras sniffed as she wiped her tears away. "I just totally wimped out on you." Just because I was a child doesn't mean she has to treat me like one.

"It's alright, Seras." I purred. "Are you alright now?" Seras nodded her head with a yawn.

"Yes." Seras whispered, I smiled up at her.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" I asked, she nodded her head again, her eyelids already starting to drift. Seras and I laid back down, she still had me in her arms as she purred and fell into a deep slumber. I smirked, I was so much better than Walter. Got an elder Seras and I was already sleeping with her. Or at least that's what the adults say when they cuddle and kiss. Is this considered the same? I shrugged my shoulders with a yawn. Oh well. I can rub it in Walter's face later. I fell into a slumber.

* * *

It was eight in the morning, everybody must have been tired from yesterday because they were all still asleep. I sighed in relief, glad that I didn't have to deal with the children right now. I walked down the corridor, heading to my office. I had some paper work to deal with. Hopefully after that's finished Seras will be awake and she can complete a few missions tonight. I hope she's okay, I heard her scream this morning and she sounded so frightened. I would have checked on her but I knew Alucard would have been angry, he has grown so close to her. Maybe turning us into children wasn't such a bad thing. After all, it did bring us closer together. My mind wandered back to Seras. Why did she scream? What had frightened her? I had a theory but I was hoping that it wasn't true. Was Seras starting to remember her short time in Hell? I gulped with a shutter. The poor girl. Later I'll see if she's okay and see if she wants to talk about it. But Alucard probably has it all under control...Or at least I hope he does. Suddenly a door opened farther down the corridor, I stopped in my tracks and watched cautiously. A man stepped out of the room, there were two things I realized right away. One, it was my Captain, Pip Bernadotte. Two, he was naked. My whole face turned red and I quickly looked away.

"Bernadotte! I'm glad that you're back but please put some damn clothes on!" I yelled at him. My answer was a chuckle. "There are children in this Organization!"

"Good to see you too, Teggy." Pip said as he walked down the corridor fully exposed and didn't care.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, glaring at the Captain. But then I remembered that he was naked and quickly looked away.

"You can look but don't touch...Unless you want to." Pip said seductively, the French Perv! Now I know what Seras was talking about all those time she complained that he was sexually harassing her.

"I beg your pardon?!" I shouted as I glared at him once more. He was smirking at me, just teasing me. I sighed with a roll of my eyes. "Just go and put some clothes on." I passed him.

"Aye, Sir." Pip mockingly said and then left to go to his room. I shuttered when imagining him naked and then stepped into my office.

* * *

My eyes cracked open, a yawn coming over me. I looked down to see my small Sire who was still sound asleep,, I smiled at him. He was so cute as a child, I brushed some black locks to the side as I watched him. My Master seems like a lost little boy, he needed somebody, I think that's why he hasn't left my side. Maybe he found comfort from me because I reminded him of an elder sister. I've always wanted a little brother or sister. It was kind of weird though thinking about Alucard as my little brother, I shook my head at it. I brushed the thought to the side and stretched with a groan. I was surprised about how relaxed I felt. I thought that I would be upset about my dream but I wasn't all that much. I didn't feel like crying or thinking about it. But it was still there, I can still feel that pain I had felt, I could still feel all my fear and hurt that I had felt. Maybe a nice hot shower will help relax me and get my mind off things. I materialized to the locker room where a stall of showers were.

* * *

I blinked a few times, looking at the side of the coffin as I tried to fully awaken. My head fell limp to my other side, I was surprised to see the bed empty. I sat up and looked about the coffin for Seras. Where is she? My hand quickly grabbed for the remote, I pushed the button and the lid came up, revealing her room. Her room was empty also, Seras was nowhere in sight. Where did she go? Maybe she got hungry and left me so I could sleep for a little bit. I shrugged my shoulders and crawled out of bed. Maybe I can catch Seras in the kitchen, a smile came to my face. I quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs to the foyer. I came to a complete stop when I saw Walter crouched over by the stairs. I smirked, maybe I can rub it in his face about Seras and I. I chuckled lightly to myself and made my way over to him. Walter was busy untangling his stupid, silly wires, grumbling to himself as he cut his finger on a wire.

"You don't have a chance with Seras." I sang sun, Walter scowled at me and then went back to his wires. "You wanna know why?" I asked rocking on the back of my heels with my hands behind my back.

"Not really." Walter grumbled, I could feel his jealousy.

"Sure you do. You don't have a chance because I'm sleeping with Seras." I purred, Walter's eyes became wide and his head snapped to the side, looking up at me shocked.

"What?! That's not fair!" Walter shouted and threw down his tangled wires in anger. He stood up glaring at me, his fists clenched. I chuckled amused by the human, I stuck my tongue at him.

"Sure it is. I have her and you don't." I teased him. Walter growled and threw himself at me, we both fell to the floor. I growled and fought back, we rolled around on the floor like wild animals.

"Alucard, you're not being fair!" Walter told me.

"I don't care!" I yelled back. I kicked Walter off of me, he landed backwards on his bum. Walter sniffed as tears trailed down his face and he continued to glare at me.

"You're stupid..." Walter murmured as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I hate you! And I'm telling Integra on you!" Walter climbed to his feet and ran up the stairs. No! He can't tell! I'm going to get into so much trouble if he tells Integra! I quickly chased after Walter, hoping to stop him before he gets to Integra.

"No, don't!" I shouted pleadingly. Walter ignored me, we ran down the corridor, Pip heard us running and came out. We were both surprised that he was older now. Walter and I stopped in our tracks and stared up at the elder human.

"Why are you two running?" Pip asked, Walter sniffed, side glanced at me, and then pushed passed Pip. I once more chased after him but it was too late, Walter ran into Integra's office.

"Integra, Alucard is being mean!' Walter whined.

"No, I'm not!" I shouted.

"What is it now?" Integra asked as she put her head in her hand and stared down at us, obviously annoyed. Walter pointed an accusing finger at me.

"He kicked me..." Walter started but I cut him off and pointed a finger at him.

"He tackled me first!" I shouted.

"He said that he was sleeping with Seras!" Walter whined, Integra's eyes became wide.

"What did you say?" Integra asked, completely shocked. I winced, was it not good to sleep with a girl?

"Yeah! He said that he was sleeping with Seras!" Walter said, I heard laughing. I looked behind me to see Pip leaning against the door, laughing. I looked back at Integra, she sighed and shook her head.

"Oh my God." Integra whispered, she looked back down at us. "Do either one of you know what that even means?" Walter and I looked at each other curiously and then looked back up at the stupid blonde.

"Of course we do!" Walter shouted, throwing out his arms in anger.

"What does it mean?" Integra asked, smirking in amusement.

"It's when people cuddle in bed." I said smirking at the blonde, I folded my arms. Take that, Integra! Integra lightly chuckled, my smirk fell. Isn't that what it meant? "...And when people sleep together...right?" I asked, my arms falling to my side.

"No. I highly doubt that you had sex with Seras." Integra said.

"Sex? What's that?" Walter and I asked.

"Sir, I don't think that you should be teaching them this." Pip spoke up.

"Why not? Technically they already know about it because one is a five hundred year old vampire and the other is a sixty year old man." Integra said.

"What's sex?" Walter and I asked again, really wanting to know.

"It's when a boy and a girl bond." Pip spoke up quickly. Integra waved her hand at him with another smirk.

"Hush Bernadotte. They want to know." Integra said, Pip sighed and finally shut up so Integra could tell us. "Sex is when a boy and a girl is naked and holding each other close, their sexes connected..."

"Sexes?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, what's that?" Walter asked, Integra chuckled. Why did she find this so amusing?

"A boy's manhood." Integra said out right, Walter and I both looked down at out pants when our private parts were.

"Wait...how is that connected with a girl?" Walter asked, Integra leaned back in her chair and laughed hard.

"Okay, Integra, that's enough." Pip said not finding this amusing. I wanted to know more though! Just what is sex? Seras then entered the office, her hair slightly damp. As soon as she saw Pip she smiled and attacked him with a hug, a smile on his face too. I thought about what Integra said, remembering that a boy and a girl were close together when having sex. I glared at the elder human then faced Integra.

"Is Pip having sex with Seras?!" I asked curiously. The whole room when quiet, Seras and Pip stared at me wide eyed.

"What?!" Seras shouted shocked, I faced her, she had taken a few steps away from Pip. This time Pip was grinning amused.

"Did Pip have sex with you?" I asked again, Pip pulled Seras closer so she was crushed to his chest. Walter and I glared at the mercenary, not happy that he was touching Seras.

"How about it, Mignonette? Want to have sex?" Pip asked seductively, Seras pulled out of his grip, blushing madly.

"No, no, no." Seras said while waving her hands, she then looked at me. "No, Pip and I didn't have sex." I calmed down a bit. Good. I didn't want Seras doing such a revolting thing. Who would want to get naked together, kiss, and have...sex? I still didn't understand what sex was and wished that somebody explained it to me. The room was quiet for a few minutes until Integra cleared her throat, everybody's attention fell upon her. She threw a piece of paper down at the end of her desk and looked over at Seras.

"I have a few missions for you, Victoria." Integra said, Walter and I clucked our tongues, not liking that Seras will be gone for most of the day. Seras walked over and took the piece of paper, looking it over. "Hopefully we can get back on track before the missions get too out of hand." Seras nodded her head and looked her boss in the eye.

"Yes, Sir." Seras agreed.

"Off you go, Victoria." Integra said with a wave of her hand, Seras bowed her head and then ran off. Walter and I looked back over at the smiling Pip who was watching after Seras. Did he have a crush on Seras?...Well obviously if he wanted to have sex with her. "Why don't you two go play somewhere else. I'm busy at the moment." I sighed and we walked out of the room angry for two reasons. The first, we never got to hear what sex really was. And the second, another person liked Seras and he was most likely to get her because he was older than us.

"Stupid Pip." Walter grumbled as he glared at the floor.

"I know." I murmured.

"Do you think they're having sex?" Walter asked looking over at me, I shook my head.

"No, Seras wouldn't lie to me." I said.

"All adults lie." Walter said.

"So?" I said.

"So, Seras is probably lying." Walter said.

"Seras isn't an adult, she's a teenager!" I corrected him.

"She's a year away from being an adult!" Walter growled. "She's one of them!" Walter gestured towards the office doors where Integra and Pip were.

"No she's not! I trust Seras! She wouldn't lie to me!" I said again.

"Fine." Walter grumbled, he slid his hands into his pockets. "What do you want to do?" I slowly thought about what I wanted to do. I wasn't in the mood to play, I was just full of anger and it was mostly directed towards Pip. I smirked and looked over at Walter, he arched his eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You want to mess with Pip?" I asked, Walter smiled.

"Yeah!" Walter said happily.

"Come on!" I said, we ran down the corridor to his room.

"Wait, I thought that we weren't allowed in this room." Walter said, his smile vanishing.

"Actually, we banned Seras, Integra, and Pip from going into this room. We didn't say anything about ourselves." I said, Walter laughed. We stepped into the mercenary's room, it was the exact same way we had left it. I quickly wandered over to Pip's drawer where he held all his magazines and balloons. I picked up one of the transparent balloons and started to blow it up. Walter watched me carefully, giving me an odd look as if I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked after I was finished blowing up the balloon.

"Pip will be pissed once he sees that he doesn't have any balloons to blow up. Integra will probably kill him for not having any balloons for the next birthday party." I said and grabbed another balloon. Walter smiled, understanding my plan, he then grabbed a few balloons and blew them up one at a time like I did. After all the balloons were blown up and scattered around the room we went back over to his drawer and grabbed his magazines.

"What now?" Walter asked.

"Hmn...He can't look at these if there's no pictures in here!" I said.

"But...there's naked girls in there." Walter mumbled.

"So?" I said.

"We'll see them." Walter said. "My mother always told me not to look at naked girls, that if I did I was a pervert."

"Well, you're mother's not here and it's alright. We're doing this for Seras." I said, Walter sighed and also grabbed a stack of magazines. I ran over to his desk and climbed up onto the chair, in a pencil holder was a pair of large black scissors, I grabbed them.

"Alucard," Walter whispered.

"What?!" I growled, annoyed.

"Those are adults scissors. Shouldn't we use safety scissors?" Walter asked.

"What did your mommy tell you to use safety scissors always?" I asked, mocking him.

"Yes." Walter said with a gulp, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not going to hurt..." I purposely cut three of my fingers off, blood squirting out of stubbed fingers. I screamed, pretending that I was hurt and trying to scare Walter. It worked because he was as pale as a ghost and whimpering when seeing the blood and my fingers that lied on the desk. I started laughing then as my fingers grew back, Walter was breathing heavily as he stared up at me wide eyed.

"What?! What?!" Walter muttered, I just kept laughing. I pushed my other three fingers (that lied on the desk) to the side and started cutting up the pictures of the naked girls in the magazine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I rubbed the back of my neck, I was so tired. I walked down the corridor, heading to my room. I wonder how Seras is doing, hopefully she's okay. Maybe I can help her out, Sir Integra can send me on a few of the other missions, I'll have to ask her later. I pushed open my door, I stepped inside but jumped high when there was a popping sound.

"What the..." I shouted and then looked down to see my floor littered with blown up condoms and scraps of paper. "What the hell happened here?!" I was cautious not to step on any of the balloons, I looked around. An empty box of condoms lied on the floor carelessly, all of my magazines were piled up on my desk but they were torn to shreds. I picked up one of the magazines and looked at it angrily. "Damn, these were my favorite too." I looked around once more and became angrier, I growled. "I am going to kill those little brats!" I stormed out of my room, heading towards where the little fuckers were playing which was probably somewhere downstairs. My fists were clenched, I was grinding my teeth. I took another step but then tripped over something, I fell face down on the floor. "Oof." I growled again and looked over to see what tripped me but then I heard laughter.

"Klutz." Alucard mocked me, I glared up at the two little brats that stood in front of me laughing. I once more looked to see what tripped but there nothing more but some rope, the two little assholes had tripped me. I went to go snatch one of them but they both screamed and ran down the corridor, escaping me. I quickly climbed to my feet and started running down the corridor after them. Alucard was laughing amused while Walter looked like he was panicking. The two ran down the steps, Walter using the railing to hold onto just incase he fell. Alucard jumped off the rest of the stairs and landed on his feet unharmed, Walter grunted and finished running off the rest of the stairs. I made it to Walter and quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up so his feet was off the floor. The small butler struggled in my grasp, kicking his feet and grunting.

"Let go!" Walter shouted, I looked around for Alucard. Where the hell did he go? I heard laughter, I looked over by the kitchen to see him peeking out. When he saw that I saw him he gasped and closed the door. I gritted my teeth and headed towards the kitchen, I reached to go push it open but then the door swung opened and hit me in the face. I fell back onto my back, Walter managed to get out of my grasp and ran while laughing. I glared at the ceiling, severely pissed with them. I sat up and glared at the kitchen door where I knew the little ones were hiding in. I am so going to kill them!

"Pip, what are you doing?" Seras asked, I turned around surprised and looked up at Seras. She stared at me curiously, wondering why I was on the floor. I stood up, towering over her, my anger leaving.

"Uh...nothing." I muttered, I heard the kitchen door creak open, I side glanced behind me to see the two looking out curiously. I grinned, are they being over protective with Seras? The two seemed really angry before when I was teasing Seras about having sex with me. Aw, the two had a little crush, something I can rub in their now and later when they're older. I faced Seras who still watching me curiously. "So, you finished?"

"No, I still have a few missions, but Sir Integra was pleased that I got most of them done." Seras said, I managed to turn her away from the kitchen as we started to walk back to the stairs.

"Sorry I didn't help." I said, Seras smiled up at me.

"It's alright, Pip, you did just return back to normal." Seras said, I smiled at her.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked, Seras thought about it.

"I rather just stay in the manor." Seras said looking apologetic for turning me down.

"No problem, I have a bottle of scotch in the kitchen." I said.

* * *

I turned towards Walter.

"Scotch?" I whispered, Walter shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the drink either. I closed the kitchen door and looked around. "Where would it be?"

"Maybe the fridge?" Walter suggested.

"I'll try there, you look in all the cabinets." I ordered.

"All of them?! But...there's a lot of cabinets." Walter complained.

"Just do it." I said with a scoff. Stupid whiney human. I ran over to the fridge and pulled the big door open, a breeze of freezing cold air blew out and brushed over my skin. The cool air didn't bother me, my eyes scanned the fridge for some bottle. How do you spell Scotch? I climbed up into the fridge and hung onto the shelves, looking through the different drinks. We had milk, orange juice, water, and some pink liquid that I was assuming what the humans called pink lemonade.

"Is this it?!" Walter asked holding a green bottle, I ran over and took the bottle from him.

"Sc-o-t-ch." I read it. "YEAH! I think so!" Walter smiled.

"Now what?!" Walter asked.

"Uh...uh?" I studied the bottle. "Should we drink it?" Walter took the bottle from me and unscrewed it, he then took a big gulp of it. His face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue.

"Ew!" Walter gagged and grabbed his throat while handing me the bottle. I laughed at the butler, such a weak human. I took a gulp of the scotch but then realized what was wrong, the liquid burned my throat and it tasted awful. I looked at the bottle disgusted, a few blood tears slid down my cheek.

"Why the hell do they drink this stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Walter whined, I heard the two walking up to the kitchen door.

"Quickly, we need to finish this!" I growled.

"What?! Why?!" Walter whined, holding his stomach, he shook his head when I handed him the bottle.

"They're coming!" I shouted, Walter groaned and took another gulp of the horrible stuff, he then handed me the bottle.

"This is just awful!" Walter whined, some tears sliding down his cheeks. I took a gulp and gagged. The kitchen door opened and in walked Bernadotte and Seras. They looked down at us, Seras stared at us confused while Pip glared at us. Walter was hunched over, still holding his stomach and I was crying silently with the bottle of scotch in my hands. When they saw the bottle, Seras gasped and Pip growled angrily, he snatched the bottle out of my hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bernadotte shouted at us, Seras kneeled before Walter and petted his hair.

"Are you alright?" She asked him concerned, he shook his head.

"I don't feel good." Walter murmured.

"Do you even know what this stuff is?!" Bernadotte barked, Seras glared up at him.

"Will you stop yelling at them, I think they learned their lesson. Just look at them!" Seras growled, gesturing towards us. Pip rolled his eye at her.

"Stop babying them!" Pip told her.

"I'm not babying them, I'm just worried about them." Seras corrected him. Walter hunched over and threw up, Seras quickly stood up and took a step or two back, looking at Walter worriedly. I didn't feel so good either, I felt hot and my stomach hurt. I groaned and hunched over, throwing up blood. "Oh no, they're both sick."

"Good." Pip murmured under his breath as he walked over to the counter and poured himself a glass of scotch. Seras glared at the human, angry with him.

"You can clean up the mess." She growled at him then took our hands, she led us out of the kitchen. I smirked at Walter, he smirked back at me. At least we got Seras away from that jerk, now she's too angry with him so no sex for Bernadotte. Seras was grumbling under her breath, her eyes crimson, and she was glaring at the floor. She led us up the stairs and to the soldier's locker room, the place was empty. To the left were sinks, urinals, and toilets, off to the right were showers and lockers, benches placed about the lockers. Seras took us over to the benches where she sat down and rubbed her temples. "Do you need my help or can you undress yourselves?" Seras growled with attitude, Walter and I just stared at the girl shocked.

"We got it." Walter murmured, almost afraid that she was going to yell at us. Walter and I started to get undressed but we blushed realizing that we were getting undressed in front of a girl. Seras sighed when seeing the looks on our faces and covered her face with her hands. I chuckled at Seras and threw off my clothes.

"Once your done just go take a shower." Seras grumbled as she laid down on the bench with her eyes closed. Walter and I looked at each other, we arched our brows and then looked back at Seras.

"Together?" I asked awkwardly.

"Separately!" Seras said. "There's more than one shower."

"Oh." Walter murmured when looking over at the showers and seeing that there was more than one. I ran over to one of the showers and turned on the water, the water sprayed out with a hiss. After a minute steam started to build up, the water becoming hot, I didn't care for the temperature and jumped in happily. I slid the shower curtain over, ignoring the people outside of it as I cleaned up. I heard the shower next to mine turn on, Walter waited a few seconds before getting into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. I grabbed the shampoo and poured some into my hand, I heard Walter start to hum to himself as he bathed. I then heard the rustling of clothes, I stopped shampooing my hair and listened. The noises were coming from outside, I slowly started to bathe as I listened closely. What was she doing? I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and then quickly pulled the curtain back a little. Seras was leaning over the bench, sliding off her panties. I squeaked and jumped back, covering my mouth fast so she didn't hear it. My whole face turned red, I just saw Seras naked! What is she doing?!

I heard Seras' bare feet smack against the cement floor as she was walked over towards the showers, the shower on the other side of mine turned on. I heard the curtain be pulled back after she had climbed in. Why was she showering?! I heard her sigh in relief as she felt the water hit her body. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to continue bathing. Girls are so weird. I turned off the water and slipped out of the shower, I looked over to Seras' shower. Thank God I couldn't see her but I could hear all of her movements as she bathed. I walked over to the bench and grabbed one of the white towels. The towel was nice and soft, I rubbed it against my face with a smile, a small purr coming from. I could tell that these were just washed, they had a nice smell to them and they were still warm. I pulled the towel around my shoulders with another purr, I bundled up in it's warmth. I heard Walter's shower turn off, then the curtain slid back. I refused to see Walter naked and had my back turned to him but I could feel his eyes on me.

The small butler stepped out of the shower, his feet smacking against the floor lightly as he walked over towards me. Walter grabbed the second white towel that was in the pile and wrapped around himself. He wiped the water off of his face and sat down on the bench, the towel was big on him, it draped over him like a cloak. There was another sigh of relief and then Seras' water turned off, she already had a white towel, it was lying over the curtain rack. The white towel disappeared in the shower as Seras pulled it off the rack. Walter and I were blushing again, we stared at the shower wide eyed, waiting for the blonde. Seras' pulled back the curtain, the towel was around her body but seemed a little tight around the chest. Walter and I quickly looked away, shy and embarrassed. We heard Seras walk over, she then seated herself next to Walter. Seras grabbed Walter's wrist lightly and had him stand up, she stood him in front of her and then she grabbed one of the extra towels and started drying off his hair, ruffling the towel over it gently.

"Alright, you two are going to get into your pajamas and go to bed, alright?" Seras said but not sternly.

"But it's ten o'clock." Walter whined.

"It's late, you need to get to bed." Seras told him, she took the towel away from his head, his hair was drier but his hair a little wild. I put a hand over my mouth and laughed at him, Walter threw me a glared. Seras giggled and then turned towards me where she put the towel over my head and ruffled it gently.

"Can't we stay for just a bit longer?" Walter pleaded, Seras sighed and stopped ruffling my hair as she looked at Walter.

"Fine, but only for ten minutes." Seras said sternly this time, she removed the towel from my head, I could feel some of my hair sticking up in odd angles. Seras giggled and used her fingers as a comb as she fixed it. Seras then used her powers to put us in pajamas, mine were black silk pajamas and Walter's were dark blue silk pajamas. Our towels fell to the floor carelessly. "Now why don't you go to your rooms, I have to get changed."

* * *

The two ran out of the room laughing, I shook my head and as soon as they left I stood up and took off my towel. It was nice to have a hot shower, after that dirty mission I felt so gross. I was so tired and just wanted to crawl into bed, Master was so right about my sleeping schedule. I groaned as I put my head in my hands and then yawned. I picked up my towel and dried off my hair gently, after I used my fingers to comb out my hair, my hair slowly returning back to spikes. I used my powers to phase myself into my light blue pajamas. Much better, I felt better. I grabbed all the towels that we had used and threw them into the hamper, I then left the locker room. As I stepped out into the locker room I heard laughter, I looked up to see Walter and Alucard running about the training room.

"Alucard, Walter!" I growled, the two stopped and looked up at me. "I thought I told you to go to your rooms."

"We're not tired." Alucard said, I sighed annoyed.

"Master, I don't care what you do but Walter does need to get to bed." I said, Walter became angry, he pointed a finger at Alucard.

"Why does he get to stay up?!" Walter asked.

"Because he's a vampire, you're a human." I said, Walter stomped his foot.

"That's not fair!" Walter growled, gritting his teeth. I glared at the younger boy, slowly Walter started to calm and stare up at me with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Lets go." I growled as I held out my hand, Walter took it, not wanting to upset me further. Alucard was smirking and slid his hand into my other. I led the boys out of the training room and down the corridor.

"Can I at least fall asleep in your room?" Walter begged, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Walter, I'm really tired and just want to go to bed." I groaned.

"Please?" Walter begged.

"Fine, but only for ten minutes." I told him again.

"Yes!" Walter said with a big smile. We descended down the stairs, the manor was rather quiet, I couldn't sense Pip in the kitchen anymore. He must have either went off to his room and went out for a drink. I was still a little angry with him for the way he treated the two little ones. We walked the rest of the way to my room and slipped inside. Walter looked about my room curiously as Alucard walked over to my coffin bed and climbed up into it. I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the door. "You shouldn't rub your eyes." I groaned and looked down at Walter who smiled up at me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's bad for your eyes." Walter said, I just stared at the child before me. I rolled my eyes and pushed off the door, I walked over to my coffin bed and sat down beside Alucard with a sigh. I was so damn tired that I could have fallen asleep sitting up. I just didn't care anymore about what the two did just as long as I got some sleep. I laid back onto my bed, my head hitting the fluffy pillow, I purred happily with a small smile. I felt Alucard climb over me, he was then laying beside me, I smiled down at the ravenette child and wrapped an arm around him. I heard Walter run over and then climbed up into the coffin bed, he laid behind me, I groaned. I shifted to my back and wrapped an arm around the other child so he didn't think he was forgotten or felt left out. I then slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Sorry I haven't updated much for awhile. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry, its been a long time since I last updated. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I heard a small moan from someone then a person shifted, the shifting of the bed awoken me. I opened my eyes slowly to see golden locks, I blinked stupidly a few times and then sat up a little to see Seras sound asleep and next to her, all curled up against her, a young Alucard. I gasped when realizing that I was back to normal, I looked down at my hands that were bigger than before. When I moved my hands out of the way I saw that I was completely naked, I blushed. I quickly glanced back at Seras to see that she was still asleep. Good, I can sneak out of here before she awakens. She will not be happy to find me like this in her bed. I slowly and quietly slipped out of the bed, making sure not to shake the bed too much and awaken the two. I sighed in relief that I had escaped so easily, my eyes then scanned the room for something to wear so I wouldn't be walking about the manor naked. I walked over to Seras' wardrobe, my bare feet smacking lightly against the brick flooring. I grabbed the cool steel of the handle and opened one of the doors to the wardrobe. Inside was all of Seras' clothing. To the right she had two clean yellow uniforms, to the left she had casual wear, she mostly wore these on her days off or when she was undercover for a mission. In the middle was formal wear for balls, dances, parties.

I sighed, I can't wear any of this. I went to go close the door but in the corner of my eye I saw something swinging. I looked to my left at the door, on the back of the door hanging on a hook was Seras' pink robe. I grabbed the robe, it was silky and cool. I took the robe off it's hook and slid it on. The robe was kind of short and a little big around the chest area but it will do. I closed the robe and tied it in place, I glanced once more over at the two vampires to see that they were still in a deep slumber. I quietly snuck away and slipped out into the corridor outside of Seras' room, closing the door behind me ever so carefully and silently. When the lock fell back into place with a small 'click' I walked away casually. I was in no hurry to get to my room, I was covered and I didn't care what people thought of me for wearing not only a pink robe but a girl's robe. It was none of their business and they wouldn't understand. Once I get dress I will report to Sir Integra's office, get her a some tea, and then get Seras and Alucard's blood packs before they awaken. I assume Seras will need it, she needs plenty of strength for her next few missions.

I crossed the foyer, heading for the stairs. Memories of playing in the foyer came to me, I smiled warmly. I can't say that I didn't enjoy my time as a child, it was so nice to be young again and have no problems on my mind. I just wish that I got along with Alucard more and I had treated Seras a little better. I was awfully mean to her, pulling her hair and calling her stupid, and the way I tried to keep her away from Alucard. Yes, I did have some sort of crush on Seras but she did belong with Alucard, I can see that now. Alucard hasn't really shown any affection, especially love, towards anybody. Seras has changed him and she is completely unaware of that fact. She doesn't know who Alucard truly is, she doesn't know how he lived in the past or how he acted. She only knows of the Alucard that is of today, she only knows him by Master. Sooner or later Alucard will reveal his past to her, perhaps much later before the Hellsing line has come to an end. But I think she will stay with him no matter what, the past was the past, it means nothing now. Such a sweet girl.

I walked down the corridor to my bedroom, I walked inside and closed the door behind me. My room was dusty, it hasn't been clean in the last few days. I sighed annoyed, I have a lot to do today, the whole manor is probably filthy. I doubt Sir Integra or Alucard had clean a speck of it. Oh well, time to get busy. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled it open, inside hung a line of my uniforms. I pulled off the robe and grabbed one of my uniforms. I turned towards the bed and set the uniform down on the comforter. Now, where did I set my monocle?

* * *

I stared at my young master as he slept soundly. The young boy was so cute, I pulled him closer and entwined my fingers in his black locks. They were so soft and warm, I smiled and rested my forehead against his. I should take advantage of this moment, when will I see Master like this again and as a child? Once Master returns back to normal he will return to his chambers and I won't see much of him again. It just surprises me that he was in my coffin now. And why did he cling to _me _when he was a child? Is it because I was a vampire, his fledging? Or did I remind him of his mother? I brushed off the matter and cupped the young boy's cheek, he shifted with a small groan. I quickly removed my hand and sat up, not wanting to get caught. What would Master do if he found out that I was cooing over him while he was asleep?

"S-Seras," The young boy whispered tiredly, I looked behind me to see him rubbing his eye. He was sitting up half and stared up at me with a blank expression.

"Sorry, Master. I have a few missions to take care of." I said as I stood up, Alucard sighed and fell back onto my pillow. I giggled at the boy and phased my uniform on. Instead of my original uniform I now wore a dark crimson uniform.

"You have to go now?" Alucard asked angrily.

"Yes, Sir. We need to take care of these missions or Sir Integra will get into trouble." I said looking back over at my young Sire, he was now sitting up in bed and he glared at me.

"I don't want you to go." Alucard growled stubbornly, I stared at the young boy surprised.

"Sir, I must." I whispered, feeling the power from the younger but yet much older (in years) boy.

"Seras, I am your Master and I'm ordering you to stay." Alucard growled, baring his fangs at me. His dark power was radiating off of him, he stood up and took a step closer towards me. Did he think that he was a threat towards me? How cute. He may be more powerful but as a child he looked weak and useless.

"I'm sorry, Alucard, but I have to go." I told him sternly. I saw the anger grow within his glowing crimson orbs, he grinded his teeth together and clenched his fists, angry that I had disobeyed him. My young Master then did something that was kind of unexpected, he ran over to me and latched onto my right leg. His hug was tight as he started crying.

"Please don't leave, Seras. I don't want to be left alone!" Alucard cried, I gasped, staring down at him shocked. He nuzzled my leg and continued to cry. "Please don't go." He begged in a whisper. I kneeled before my Sire and wrapped my arms around him, he buried his face in the crook of my neck and cried silently. I tangled my fingers in his black locks, my other hand pushing his smaller form closer to mine.

"Alucard, I'm not leaving you. I will be back before noon, I promise you that." I whispered to the boy, there was no answer from him. "Why don't you go back to sleep and I will awake you once I get home, then we will spend the rest of the day together." Alucard nodded his head with a sniff.

"You're not leaving?" Alucard asked, he pulled out of my hug and looked at me with sad crimson eyes. I have never seen Master with such emotions, he was always so mysterious and mischief.

"No, I will be back before noon." I repeated, Alucard stared at me for another few seconds and then leaned down. He kissed my cheek and then stood up straighter.

"Good night, Seras." Alucard whispered to me, he then returned back to my coffin bed. I just stared after him, still shocked about the whole matter. Did Alucard just kiss my cheek? I placed a hand on my right cheek and held it there as I stared at my Master's back as he tried to find sleep.

"Alucard," I whispered low enough so he wouldn't hear, I then smiled at the child.

* * *

Seras had left two hours ago, I had tossed and turned not being able to find sleep. I was worried about Seras, what if she is harmed during one of her missions or what if she doesn't return like she promised? I groaned and turned onto my other side, I stared out into Seras' room, watching her door, waiting for her. When will she return? Will she get here soon? Hopefully she will finish the missions early. Oh, Seras, please return to me. I know I'm young, but once I return to normal you are forever mine and I'm not letting go. I buried my face into her pillow. Seras was the only thing on my mind right now, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I heard the door to her bedroom open, I shifted my head a little, enough to glance over at the door with my left eye. An elder Walter was in the doorway carrying two buckets of blood packs, he held a kind smile on his face as he stepped into the room. When he saw that I was the only one here he looked about and then spoke.

"Where's Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked, I sat up in bed with a sigh.

"She went on a mission." I said, Walter came up to me with the buckets, I took a pack out of one of the buckets.

"Oh, I hope she's strong enough." Walter spoke out loud, my eyes became wide and stared up at the butler.

"What?!" I yelled startled, Walter looked back down at me. When he saw that I was worried he put on another kind smile.

"You don't need to worry, Alucard, Seras will be just fine." Walter told me, he then set a bucket down beside me on the bed, the other bucket was placed on Seras' table.

"What time is it?" I asked as I punctured my blood pack with a straw. Walter pulled out his silver pocket watch and opened it.

"A quarter pass ten, why?" Walter asked, I held out my hand to him.

"Because Seras said that she will return at noon." I muttered, Walter set a handkerchief in my hand and then placed the silver watch on top of the handkerchief so it wouldn't burn me.

"Oh, I see." Walter mumbled. "Seras might not return in time, Alucard."

"She promised." I whispered, Walter shook his head at me with a sigh.

"Fine, you may hold onto my watch until then. When both hands are on the twelve then it's noon." Walter said, I nodded my head, great now I will know what time she will be back by. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Alucard?" Walter asked with a bow of his head, I shook my head.

"No, thanks." I murmured.

"I'll be in the kitchen if there is." Walter said as he walked out of the room, I didn't take my eyes off of the clock. I sipped on my blood pack as I watched the hands on the clock, with my vampiric sight it was easy to see the smaller hand of the two twitch it's way around the face of the clock. I watched it as it slowly made it's way to each number. The small clock ticked away as each second passed. I couldn't tell which hand was for seconds, was it the hand placed on the very bottom that was going way faster than the other two? Well, seconds were shorter than minutes...so...I scratched my head and stared at the clock stupidly. I threw my empty blood pack onto the floor and laid down my stomach, setting the pocket watch onto the bed in front of me. I didn't want to miss a single second, I needed to know when noon hit so I could greet Seras at the front entrance. I studied the clock, what time was it? The big hand was on the eleven and the small hand was on the two. Lets see, I can do this. It's 11:02? No, because when it comes to minutes the adults read the numbers differently. I don't understand! This is stupid! I sat up and crossed my arms, pouting. I don't ever want to learn how to read a clock, it's too hard! Why couldn't we just carry around digital clocks instead of these stupid clocks?!

I grabbed Walter's pocket watch and slid off the bed, I walked over to Seras' door and pulled it open. I looked about the corridor, it was empty, I couldn't sense any humans, they seem to be all upstairs. I snuck out of Seras' room and ran up the steps to the foyer. I felt so alone not having others that were my age. They were all adults and humans! Bleh! I walked over to the front door and sat down a few feet from it, I was going to wait for Seras right here. I set the pocket watch down in front of me, but this time I didn't stare at it but at the door. I will surprise Seras once she comes through those doors, she will be so happy to see me. A big smile plastered my face when thinking that. Yeah! I will give her a big hug and we will play and have fun! I couldn't wait until Seras got home. I looked back down at the clock to see how much time had passed, the smaller hand was now between the three and the four. I arched an eye brow at it, how can these adults tell time with this stupid thing?! I cluck my tongue and looked back at the door. I heard people on the second floor talking, they were now descending down the stairs. I looked behind me to see Sir Integra and Walter walking down the stairs. When Sir Integra saw me she looked curious, she walked down the rest of the steps and stopped when she was a few feet from me.

"Alucard, what are you doing by the door?" Sir Integra asked.

"Waiting for Seras." I muttered, Sir Integra walked the rest of the way over to me.

"She's going to be gone for a while now." Sir Integra told me, I jumped to my feet while picking up the pocket watch. I handed the elder woman the watch.

"What time is it?!" I asked, she looked at me and then looked at the clock.

"11:20." Sir Integra told me, I huffed and took the watch from her, looking it over.

"Forty more minutes." I grumbled to myself, I then sat back down on the floor and looked at the door.

"Why don't we go play some chess while you wait for Seras?" Sir Integra asked, I shook my head.

"No." I said simply.

"Seras will be really tired once she does get here so I don't think you should hang on her. Why don't you go play and by the time she's well rested she will want to play with you?" Sir Integra asked, trying to stay calm.

"No." I said again, not looking away from the door. Sir Integra put her head in her hand and shook it lightly.

"Damn child." Sir Integra growled to herself she then walked away.

"Alucard, would you like the rest of your blood packs? You only had one today and I think you need to drink more." Walter asked.

"I'm good, Walter. I will drink once Seras gets here." I said.

"Vladimir Tepes, you get your ass in that kitchen now!" Sir Integra roared at me, I jumped when hearing my name.

"Alright, alright!" I growled jumping to my feet. "You don't have to use my whole name, jeez." I looked back at the door as I dragged myself to the kitchen.

...

I was once more sitting by the door, time had gone by fast, both hands were on twelve. The clock struck noon, a chime rung out through the manor twelve times from one of the Grandfather Clocks. I sighed and hugged my legs, I looked back at the door and held my breath, waiting for my Marked Childe. Where was she? My feet tapped nervously against the marble floor, I groaned in impatience. I rested my chin on my arms, getting tired of waiting for her. She said that she would return at noon. Did she lie to me? Did she leave me? Or perhaps she was injured during one of her missions?! No! Seras is strong enough...right?! Right?! The ticking of the clock did not help my patience, it started echoing through my head, making me worry more about Seras as the minutes passed by. I stood up and ran over to the door, I pulled it open and looked outside to see if she was there but the yard and the driveway was empty. The front gate was still locked, two guards placed in front of it and neither of them seemed to have moved from their spots. Everything was undisturbed and ordinary, Seras was not back from her mission yet. I stepped a little out of the house onto the porch, my eyes scanning the area, looking for something that would prove me wrong. As I looked there was still no sign of Seras, soldiers, or a Hellsing truck.

I huffed and returned back inside, closing the front door behind me. I glared down at Walter's pocket watch, I picked it up and studied it. This thing must be broken! Seras wouldn't have lied to me and she couldn't have gotten hurt because she's strong. I shook the small silver clock with a growl. There was a clinking noise inside but the clock continued to tell me the wrong time. Stupid thing! I shook it violently some more but then I heard a noise.

"What are you doing?!" Walter asked, he walked over to me and snatched the clock out of my hands, he then glared down at me. "This had belonged to my father and his father, I had expected you to take care of it and treat it with respect."

"It's broken!" I growled, gesturing towards the clock. Walter furrowed his brows and looked down at the clock.

"Broken?" He asked, he examined his pocket watch when he saw that it was alright he looked back down at me. "How so?"

"It's telling me the wrong time, it can't be noon!" I growled, crossing my arms. Walter looked back at the clock, he then leaned down and showed the clock to me.

"Alucard, the time is correct, it's a little passed noon." Walter said, my anger slowly left as I stared at the clock, I was then worried.

"Then...where's Seras?" I asked sadly as I glanced back at the front door. Walter sighed and slid his pocket watch back into his vest pocket where it belonged.

"She's probably not done with her missions, give her some time." Walter told me.

"She lied to me?" I asked, looking back up at the elder butler.

"She didn't lie to you, it's just that she has a lot to do." Walter defended Seras.

"But _she told me _that she was going to be back by noon!" I growled, angry again.

"I'm sorry, Alucard, but you're just going to have wait a bit longer for her." Walter said sternly, he then walked away. I stomped my foot with a growl, angry with my Draculina. Who does she think she is?! She thinks that she can just lie to her Master?! I'll teach her! I'll show her who's boss! Who she should respect and obey! Stupid Seras! I stomped down the stairs to the basement, I was so angry with her. My fists were clenched as I glared at ahead of me. I stormed right into my chambers and slammed the door shut, locking everybody out.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Humans,**

**Better finish this fic up since it is coming to an end soon. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**I know, I know I have to finish my other fics and I will but I have also planned a new fic involving AlucardxSerasxSebastian. It will come out once I work on some of my other fics and finish some of them. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I stumbled into the manor tiredly, it was nine o'clock at night and I was beat. It turned out that there was more to do than I thought. Behind me the soldiers and the Captain stumbled into the manor, we were all bloody and just a mess. I stretched my arms out, my back popping in a few places, I yawned. My hand came down and scratched my untidy hair.

"I'll go report to Sir Integra." I said with another yawn.

"Are you sure?" Pip asked looking down at me tired, I nodded my head.

"Uh-huh. You guys can go rest." I muttered as I leaned against the door and waited until they all piled in. Once they were all in I closed the door behind us.

"Night, Seras." Pip said as he started walking up the stairs, his hand out in a goodbye sign. I rested against the front door for a few minutes, I could have fallen asleep there but my mind kept pulling me out of dream land and back into reality. I groaned and pushed off the door, I dragged myself to the stairs. My hand rested against the railing as I pulled myself up, not really wanting to move anymore but just relax on my soft, warm bed. I smiled when remembering my bed that was awaiting me. The sooner I talk to Sir Integra the sooner I can go to bed. I nodded in agreement and continued my way up the stairs. It took longer than need be to get to Sir Integra's office but I got there. I knocked weakly on her door, was she able to hear that? Should I knock again but with more force? I raised my hand to give a second more powerful knock but someone spoke.

"Enter." Came my invitation from the Hellsing, I pushed open the door and stepped inside the dark office. Sir Integra was over by the window smoking a cigar, as soon as I entered she turned her head slightly to the right and looked at me. "Victoria,"

"Hello, Sir." I mumbled stupidly as I dragged myself over to her desk, Sir Integra held a smirk upon her face as she seated herself behind her desk.

"Report." Sir Integra ordered, I stood up straighter and tried not to yawn while I gave the report.

"Three civilians dead, forty-two vampires dealt with, eighty-six ghouls disposed of." I said, the vampires have been going crazy, without Hellsing stopping them they decided it was their time to shine and practically destroy and torment everything. I smiled, at least they were all dealt with, we shouldn't have any trouble in the next few days which means I can relax.

"Good, good." Sir Integra murmured as she tapped her cigar lightly against the ashtray, a few ashes from the end of her cigar sprinkled down into the ashtray. Sir Integra looked back up at me, she placed her cigar between her lips and folded her arms with another smirk. "Alucard was worried about you." I hunched over with a groan, I completely forgot about Master, he will be deeply upset that I didn't keep my promise and returned so much later.

"Is he angry?" I whispered, having an angry Master is never good, but having an angry child seemed worse. He'll be sure to throw a temper tantrum and him being my Master he'll see fit to punish me for disobeying him.

"I suppose so, he locked himself in his room and won't come out." Sir Integra said, I could tell that she found this all amusing. Sir Integra rose to her feet and leaned against her desk. "Go rest, Victoria, because when you awaken there will be Hell to pay once he realizes that you're home." I bowed my head to my human master.

"Yes, Sir." I said, before I turned to leave she spoke once more.

"Thank you, Victoria. I know the last few days have been hard on you but...I think that's going to change quite soon." Sir Integra whispered, not bothering to look at me, my human master chuckled lightly. I furrowed my brows at her.

"Sir?" I whispered, wondering what she was talking about.

"Nothing, Seras. You may go rest now." Sir Integra said, taking her cigar out from between her lips and walked back over to the window. I watched after her for a few seconds and then obeyed, I left her office, leaving the Hellsing alone for the night. I walked down the corridor towards the stairs. What did Sir Integra mean that it was going to change quite soon? Was something going to happen? Unless she was just planning on giving me a vacation? No, I have to remain at Hellsing, I can't go out alone I could lose control. Then what did she mean? And why was she so amused? Did she know something I didn't? What did I miss? I shook my head and decided to forget about the matter. I descended down the stairs and made my way to the basement entrance. I stopped before taking the first step, the basement was dark like usual but it seemed almost threatening. Like it was warning me not to go down there. I shivered when feeling this cold, frightening power coming from my Master. He was angry and all that anger was directed towards me. How the Hell can I relax when he's so close and angry?! I gulped and took my first step down the stairs, it was so deathly quiet down here. I was so scared, was he waiting for me? Or did he just want to ignore me because he was so angry? Should I just ignore him then? Or just wait until he wants me? Should I confront him now? Should I try talking to him? All these questions went through my head but I ignored them each and just went straight to my room. If he wants to talk he'll know where I am. I closed my door behind me and leaned against it with a sigh, almost relieve that I had made it to my room safely.

"Where were you?" A voice came to my ears, my eyes shot open with a gasp. My head snapped up and I looked straight at my small Master who was sitting on my bed. I could tell that he was angry, his arms were folded, his eyes glowed a dark crimson, his fangs were elongated and he was glaring at me.

"Master," I whispered surprised, Alucard rose to his feet and walked over to me.

"Where were you?" He repeated.

"I-I was on a mission, Sir." I muttered, a little scared of him. Why should I be scared of a child? I was half his size.

"No," Alucard growled, he gripped my wrist painfully tight, I winced as I stared down at my Sire. "you left me!"

"I'm sorry, master, I...I had to take care of..." I tried but he interrupted me.

"You promised and you lied!" Alucard growled, I could feel my wrist cracking under his hand, breaking it slowly.

"Please, Sir, I'm sorry." I pleaded, trying to pull my wrist out of his grasp but he just gripped it tighter.

"You cannot leave me, Seras! I won't allow it! You're mine!" Alucard growled as broke my wrist, I gave a cry of pain. He then bit into my wrist deeply, blood poured from my wound. "I am the one who made you! I am your Master!" Alucard roared as he bit into my forearm. "Nobody else can have you but me! You will always belong to me and only me!" He bit into the palm of my hand.

"Master, please stop!" I screamed as I tried to pull away from him, blood tears were pouring down my face.

"You're mine!" Alucard growled again as he bit into my waist, I fell to my knees, losing too much blood. He was biting into me too deeply, the bites almost resembling a shark's bite. Why was he doing this? Alucard glared down at me as I just sat there and cried. He then fisted my hair and pulled my head back, I looked up at my young Sire, he was grinning, his crimson eyes glowing. "You will always belong to me." He purred, he then bit deeply into my neck.

"Alucard," I managed to get out before I fell unconscious.

...

**A Few Hours Later**

I heard someone enter my room, the sound of their shoes lightly tapping against the bricked floor as they entered.

"Seras!" I heard someone say, I groaned as I slowly started to come to. The person ran over to me and put an arm around my shoulder, helping me up into a sitting position. "Are you alright? What happened?" Asked the person, I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at a worried Walter. My head fell against his chest as I reclosed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. All I remember was being scared and how angry Master was.

* * *

Seras was sitting in a pool of her own blood, her wrist was bruised horribly, it looked to be broken. But that's not what bothered me the most, all about her body was horrible bite wounds, it looked as if a mad dog had attacked her. I looked down at the weak girl to see that she was pale, how much blood did she lose? I looked down at the floor where I was kneeling in some of her blood, she lost enough to make her so weak that she could hardly move. I looked at one of the bites on her arms, there was only one explanation that could explain this, Alucard. He must have done this to her, after all, he was angry with her. But these bites...They reminded me when he bit her when she was a child, he had marked her, letting all other vampires know that she was taken. Were these the same bites? Was he marking her over and over again, also trying to let her know who she belonged to? My thoughts were interrupted by a low groaning, I looked back down at the girl who was resting against my chest.

"Don't worry, Seras, I'll have a serious talk with Alucard." I said, angry that he had harmed her.

"I'll be fine, Walter, please don't anger him any further." Seras whispered so low that it was barely audible. I looked at her worriedly, did she fear what he would do to her if I spoke with him? Was she afraid of Alucard? Afraid of his power? Afraid that he was possessive of her? The poor girl, she doesn't really understand his true intentions and Alucard would never do anything to hurt her. He was a child, all children are a bit short tempered when they don't get something they want. All children have a temper tantrum, and Alucard being a vampire only mad his temper tantrum ten times worse than a humans.

"Let me go get you some blood." I told her soothingly as I laid her back down on the floor, she moaned and closed her eyes. I stood back up, the legs of my pants soaked in her blood. It didn't matter to me as I quickly walked over to her table where I set her bucket of blood packs from earlier. I grabbed three packs and hurried back over to the girl. I kneeled before her and put Seras' head on my lap so it was easier for the blood to go down. I tore open a blood pack and brought it to her lips, the cold blood leaked into her mouth and slid down her throat. I couldn't tell if Seras was conscious or not, she just laid there, not a single emotion or sign from her. I was becoming really worried, what if she needed serious medical attention and I was wasting my time doing this? What if Seras was seriously injured and she was slowly dying? Is the blood helping her at all?! My questions were answered when Seras opened her eyes a little and stared up at me. I sighed in relief, glad that she was alright. Once the blood pack was finished I opened the second and gave it to her. "Are you feeling any better, Miss. Victoria?" I asked her, she just continued to stare up at me.

* * *

The pain that I was feeling had brought horrible memories back. The stinging of the bites reminded me of when the demon bit me, trying to cause me pain, trying to get me to scream. I couldn't scream! I must keep myself from screaming! I must stay strong! I could feel the warmth of my blood, it was sticking to me, my back and hair was soaked in it. My wrist ached horribly, how did that happen? Was that from the silver rods piercing my body? Or was that when one of the demons had broken my arms and hands? I could feel the warmth of somebody's body heat, one hand cupping my cheek. A cool liquid was traveling in my mouth and down my throat. What was that? Poison? Or perhaps demon's blood? Did they want to strengthen me a bit so that they could torture me for hours? No, I refused to drink it. I refuse to be their source of entertainment. I pulled out of the demon's touch and threw up the blood.

"Seras," Someone whispered, sounding worried. No, it was a trick! I will not break! They cannot fool me! I fell onto my side and curled up, burying my face in my arms, trying to hide myself. I could feel my blood tears traveling down my cheeks. They can't break me. They won't break me. No, they can't. Please stop, please.

"Please stop." I whispered with a sob, I heard the rustling of clothes as someone moved about.

"What?" The person whispered, I curled up more and tried to hide away.

"I won't scream...You will never break me." I grew angrier, I clenched my fists and growled lowly. They will never break me! "Try all you want but you will never break me!"

* * *

I stared at the girl shocked, she was curled up in her blood, I could see the tears on her pale face. The girl was...broken...and...lost. What was she talking about? Why would I want her to scream? Who will never break her? Seras shook in fear as she lied there and sobbed.

"You will never break me..." She kept muttering to herself. None of this made sense to me. One moment she was fine...sort of...and the next she's like this. What happened? What scared the girl so much? What had caused her so much pain? Alucard couldn't have done this to her, he wants to make her stronger not break her. It then slowly came to me, had Hell finally taken a toll on her? Did the pain awaken all her memories? Is...she losing her...sanity?

"Seras," I whispered, I went to go put a hand on her shoulder but then pulled it away, not wanting to frighten the girl further. What can I do? How can I help her? How can I awaken her from her nightmare? Was there nothing I can do? Was Seras already too far gone? I rose to my full height and stared down at the young girl. Would it be right to just put her out of her misery? No...then she will be sent to Hell for sure, she was a vampire, she was considered impure. I looked away from her, not liking to see her this way. Maybe I should speak with Sir Integra, she can decide what to do with Seras. I glanced back at the girl once more, she was still in the same position, shaking and crying on the floor. I sighed and left the room.

...

I walked down the corridor to Sir Integra's office, I stopped outside of it when I heard chuckling inside. Someone was speaking softly, another sounded more seductively. I shook my head, right now isn't the time to think about it, I need to help Seras. I barged into the office, I was surprised to see Pip standing over Sir Integra. The Hellsing was smiling up at Pip, and the Captain had a seductive grin on his face as he stared down at Sir Integra. Was something going on between them? No, not the time! The two looked angry that I had interrupted but I didn't care.

"Sir, there's something wrong with Seras." I said, Sir Integra then looked worried, she stood up and faced me.

"What happened?" Sir Integra asked.

"Seras has lost it...She thinks that she's in Hell." I said, Sir Integra's eyes became wide.

"Are you sure?" Sir Integra asked, I nodded my head.

"What shall I do, Sir?" I asked, the Hellsing looked away from me, her eye brows were furrowed, she stared at her desk quizzically. She then sat down, breathing heavily.

"I don't know." Sir Integra whispered while shaking her head.

"Maybe we should take her to the Hospital Wing, keep her there until she settles down?" Pip suggested.

"That could work." Sir Integra muttered.

"That will do nothing." Alucard spoke, to my side Alucard appeared but this time he wasn't a child, he was back to being an adult. The elder vampire stood before us grinning, wearing his usual red attire.

"Alucard!" Sir Integra said, happy to see him back to normal.

"Why won't it work?" Pip asked.

"Where ever Seras will go she will just keep suffering. Moving her from one place to another won't do her any good. She'll just become confused of her surroundings and panic." Alucard explained.

"Then what should we do?!" Sir Integra asked, standing up and glaring at her vampire.

"I will take care of it." Alucard purred with an even wider grin.

"What? How?" Sir Integra asked, her anger draining away.

"Seras' suffering will build up until she finally loses her sanity, I will take her suffering..." Alucard started but didn't get to finish.

"Master, you're back!" Seras happily said, I turned towards the door to see Seras but she had quickly moved and was now hugging Alucard tightly around the waist. As soon as she realized who she was hugging she back away with a blush. The girl bowed her head to Alucard and muttered an apology. "Sorry, Sir."

"Seras!" Sir Integra spoke, I looked over at the Hellsing to see her staring at the girl shocked. Seras still looked awful, her uniform and hair soaked in her blood and all the bite marks still present, but her wrist did look better than before. Still the girl was smiling brightly as if nothing had happened and all was well. Was it an act? Or did she truly not remember anything? Was she even aware of her state? "Are...you alright?" Sir Integra asked after a long moments of silence. I glanced back at the girl but I ended up looking over at Alucard, he stood over Seras. He looked upon her with care and some foreign feeling that I have never seen within his eyes. I watched him as his eyes looked her over, I can almost see the want and desire in his eyes. His hand twitch, wishing to come out and caress the girl, embrace her, and feel her. Seras was completely unaware of how Alucard was staring at her, all her attention was towards Sir Integra at the moment.

"I suppose I am." Seras said, not really understanding why the elder blonde asked. It wasn't an act, Seras truly didn't remember anything.

"Return to your room, Police Girl. I don't want you leaving it." Sir Integra ordered, Seras looked offended.

"Did I do something wrong, Sir?" Seras asked.

"No, I would like you to rest is all." Sir Integra explained simply, she sat back down.

"Uh...yes, Sir." Seras muttered with a bow of her head, she then left the room.

"Alucard," Sir Integra spoke, Alucard averted his eyes from the door and looked back over at his Master. "keep an eye on the girl, do what you have to to save her sanity." Alucard grinned once more, he bowed lowly to his Master.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard purred, he then dematerialized.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**I think that this has one more chapter left and then it's finished. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
